


The New World: A Legend of Zelda Fanfiction

by rab5298



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempting to get back home, Boston, Canon Universe, Comedy, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Epic battle sequences, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kingdom of Hyrule, Link is confused but it's endearing, Magic, Midna's sass, Modern Era, People think Link is crazy but he isn't, Questing, Real places that are in Boston, References to several Zelda games, The Triforce, Video Game characters in the real world, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 78,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rab5298/pseuds/rab5298
Summary: Link is lost and confused. He's fallen into a strange new land with Midna, the Twilight Princess, a land that is very different from both the kingdom of Hyrule and the Twilight Realm. In this new world, trees and open fields are replaced with skyscrapers and parks, horses with motorcycles and rupees for dollar bills and plastic cards. People don’t praise Link as a hero, instead they see him as mentally insane.Trying to make sense of this new world and desperate to get back to Hyrule, Link’s options for any kind of help look slim. However, things start turning around for him when he meets a girl wearing a shirt with the same symbol on the back of his left hand; the Triforce. With a new ally on his side who understands how this world works, Link and his friends embark on an epic quest filled with action, adventure, and several beloved characters and enemies from The Legend of Zelda series.Hilarious antics ensue as fantasy and the real world collide in The New World: A Legend of Zelda Fanfiction.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Why am I here? How did I get here? They all think I’m crazy. I’m not crazy. I’m just lost. I don’t belong here. I have to get back home.  _ __

The fluorescent lights shone upon a tiny room with a young man sitting inside working with a small piece of wood. He held a small carving knife in his hand as he worked at his makeshift masterpiece since it was the only thing the people in the ward would allow him to have. Every now and then, the young man would look through the window on his door and see the other patients walking by and giving him the occasional dirty looks or laughing at him because of how he looked despite his handsome face. 

He appeared to be in his early 20s. The young man knew he was different: he had long pointed ears both with blue earrings on each one, piercing blue eyes that were proud and wild like those of a feral beast, shaggy dirty blonde hair that could easily be mistaken for brown and a birthmark on the back of his left hand with three triangles. The young man continued to work at his masterpiece when he heard a nasty voice coming from the other side of his door.

“Hey! Hey you elf boy!” the voice said. The young man paid no attention to the man and continued to work. “Hey elf! Are those ears real? Or are they fake?! Why don’t I pull them off and see if they’re real or not! Get your ass over here Hero of Time!” 

“Shut up!” yelled the young man. He turned around and faced the man. He was wearing the same blue pajamas as him and had short black hair and a long pointed nose. He had a smug look on his face that made him look like he just committed the crime of the century. 

“I have a name you know. I suggest you use it properly!”

“Nah,” the nasty voice said with a thick Boston accent. “I prefer elf boy. It suits you better than your stupid name of what the hell was it again? Oh yeah, Link.” The young man threw his knife and wooden piece down and charged at the door.

“My name isn’t stupid!” cried Link. “I swear to Din if I had my sword right now I’d-”

“You’d what? Cut me down into little pieces with the bane of evil’s blade the Master Sword?”the man with the long pointed nose said. “Yeah right my ass. Oh you better get used to the mental institute. It’s going to be your new home from now on! You ain’t gonna be seeing that land of Hyrule ever again because it don’t exist!” 

Suddenly a bell rang and the man retreated back to his room. The other patients kept their heads down and continued with their small tasks.

“I ain’t done with you yet elf boy!” Link turned away from the door and picked up his carving materials off the floor. He tried to focus on his wooden carving of the Triforce again. 

_ What the hell am I doing in a place like this. I need to go back home to Hyrule. I don’t belong here. Princess Zelda needs my help. Hyrule is in danger because of me now _ . 

Link continued to ponder his thoughts when an impish laugh came from his shadow and a strange looking girl appeared next to him. Her skin was blue and black with teal markings. On her head she wore a unique headdress that was grey that had long protrusions sticking up at an angle with one part of the headdress covering an eye. Her visible eye was red and the outer part was gold. Her yellow orange hair was tied into a ponytail with a few strands sticking up. She had pointed ears like Link.

“Well look where the great hero of Hyrule has gotten us now,” the imp said smirking.

“Midna now isn’t the time to discuss this,” Link said agitated. The imp named Midna floated around the small room and continued to laugh.

“Oh come on now,” she said still smirking. “We’ve been in worse situations.” Link placed his materials onto the side of his bed and sat up straighter.

“Why didn’t you do anything about that man who was teasing me?” he said. Midna crossed one of her legs over the other and looked at her nails.

“Eh he’s not worth my time,” she said nonchalantly. “Besides the most important thing we need to focus on is getting out of this place and somehow back to Hyrule.” Link stood up from his bed and began searching around the room for a way out. He tried to push against the walls to see if he could find a switch of some sort but it was no use. He tried everything he could think of including running into the wall multiple times but the more he did it the more times he managed to hurt himself. Midna laughed at seeing how stupid of an idea it was.

“Thanks for the help Midna,” Link said sarcastically as he picked himself up off the ground.

“You’re welcome,” Midna said giggling devilishly. “Okay, enough poking fun at you. I think I might have an idea as to how I can get you out of here. Remember the time when you first entered the Twilight and you first transformed into a wolf and how you were thrown into that cell in Hyrule castle?” Link brushed his blue mental ward pajamas off and stretched his spine.

“I remember like it was yesterday,” he said.

“Well, I still have that crystal Zant used on you when he tried to steal the Fused Shadows from us,” Midna said, the smirk never leaving her face. “So-” 

“Say no more Midna I know where this is going,” Link said smiling. “Crystal please.” With a wave of her hand, Midna made a crystal appear out of thin air. The crystal was black with jagged edges similar to a blade with orange markings on the outside. Midna shoved the crystal onto Link’s neck causing him to transform from a Hylian to a wolf in an instant. Link pawed around his room and started digging at the concrete. He kept trying but no matter how hard he dug the concrete wouldn’t budge. Link sat back on his legs in defeat and lowered his ears.

“That should’ve worked!” Midna cried. “Wait how could I have been so stupid? I have magic. I can just make a portal and warp us out!” Link wagged his tail in eagerness as Midna began preparing her hands and chose a spot on the floor where she wanted the portal to open. She tried multiple times to make a portal activate but it was no use. 

“Now my magic isn’t working in this place? What kind of magic does this place hold?!” Midna removed the crystal from Link’s neck as Link reverted back to his Hylian form. 

“There’s got to be a way to get out of here!” Link said placing his hands on the wall. “These can’t be our only options! If only I had my bombs I-” 

“Link someone’s coming!” Midna said. 

Link quickly ran back to his bed and sat down on it and hid the wooden Triforce in his pajama pocket. Midna hid back in Link’s shadow as his door began to unlock. Link straightened himself up as a nurse opened his door and knocked before entering. She was very young, no older than the age of 19. She had long curly red hair pulled back into a ponytail and wore navy blue scrubs. Her face was splashed with freckles, like she’d been born from the sun. Her green eyes shone with compassion but determination to help those in the mental ward. She held a brown clipboard in her hands.

“Link?” the nurse said in a kind voice. Link focused his attention on her and said nothing.

“Please come with me.” She gestured for the young man to follow her. Link smoothed his pajamas and approached the nurse calmly.

“Are you going to get me out of this nuthouse? You know I don’t belong here!” he said.

“No dear I’m not getting you out of the Massachusetts Mental Health Center,” the nurse said. “It’s time for your weekly analysis.” 

The nurse led Link down a bright hallway. Behind him were two male nurses. Both were a little taller than Link. One of them had short brown hair that was spiked towards the front and wore thick rimmed glasses over his brown eyes. He looked older than the female nurse by four years. He was clean shaven and wore light blue scrubs. The other, a few years older had deep red hair cut short to suit a young man of the 40s but a little longer and brown eyes, similar to the actor who plays Malarkey from  _ Band of Brothers  _ but he looked very disinterested in his job. He too was wearing the same light blue scrubs. Both carried syringes in their hands and followed closely behind the young nurse and Link.

“Why are they following us?” Link said uneasily.

“Oh it’s just in case if you go a little- _ -too _ crazy if we try talking to you,” the nurse replied. “We don’t want what happened last time when we tried having a weekly analysis.”

“I’m not crazy though! Nurse please you have to believe me! Hyrule is just as real as you and me!” The nurse stopped at the door and rested one of her hands on the knob.

“I know you think it is sweetheart, but trust me this is for your own good,” she said. The nurse held the door for Link as he made his way in. The two nurses carrying the syringes followed behind him as the nurse with the clipboard shut the door. 

***

“Now Link,” the nurse said. “I’m just going to ask you some questions. I want you to answer them as honestly as you can. Do you understand?”

“Yes ma’am,” Link said. The nurse shuffled through her papers and looked at Link’s file. Link folded his hands together and ran his thumbs over the backs of his hands. 

“Now then, if you don’t mind me asking why is it that you have pointed ears instead of rounded ones? Did you have surgery to have your ears altered to be an elf’s? Or are you a cosplayer who has too much glue on them that you can’t get them off?” Link raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“What in the name of Hylia is a cosplayer? And what’s surgery?” Link asked. The nurse took a deep breath, trying to keep her professional facade up.

“A cosplayer is just a fancy name for someone who dresses up as someone else,” she said. “Many people like to dress up as you when the Boston Comic Con comes around.” Link still looked at the nurse in confusion.

“Okay, moving on to the next question. Do you understand what the term delusion means?” 

“I think so,” said Link. “It means you cannot differentiate from what is real and what is fantasy?” The nurse nodded her head and folded her hands. 

“That is correct. Hyrule is a fictional land. Princess Zelda is a fictional character. Each of these things were made up by someone else. You are no descendant of this ‘Hero of Time’ person. You carry around a sword or bombs or any kind of weapon, you get locked away for good.”

“How do you know that Hyrule isn’t real?” Link said angrily. “Have you ever been to Hyrule,nurse?” The nurse continued to remain calm as Link clenched his fists.

“No, Link. That isn’t my point that I’m trying to make here,” she said. Link stood up and slammed his fists onto the table startling the nurse. 

“Then what is your point nurse? Are you saying that I’m crazy?!” The nurse leaned away from Link, nearly falling over in her chair.

“Link please calm down. Please sit-” 

“Hyrule  _ is _ real! Zelda is real too!” Link yelled. “She needs my help! Hyrule is in danger! If I don’t do something Ganondorf is going to destroy my home! I need to help a friend get back home to the Twilight Realm! Please! I need my sword and shield! I  _ am _ an incarnation of the Hero of Time! It’s my duty to protect Hyrule! I’m not insane!” 

“L-Link, P-Please sweetie we’re only trying to help you-” the nurse stuttered. She looked over at the two nurses holding the syringes desperately. 

“I can prove to you that I really am Link! I have the Twilight Princess as my sidekick right now! Her name is Midna! She’s hiding in my shadow!” Link leaned over and grabbed the nurse by her shirt, scaring her even more. 

“Nurse I’m not crazy!! I’m lost! Why am I here in this world?!” 

The nurse waved her hand at the two nurses and they pulled Link away from her and held his arms back as he struggled against the nurses’ strong arms. 

“Hyrule will be succumbed to Twilight! Because of you innocent people will die at the hands of Ganondorf and Zant!”

“Take him back to his room immediately!! Subdue him! Do whatever it takes until Link calms down!” the nurse cried. Link continued to struggle against the male nurses holding him back as he continued to defend himself of not being crazy. One of the nurses pulled out his syringe and tried aiming it at Link’s neck but Link continued to thrash about. 

The nurses were losing their grip on Link as he kicked and squirmed to try and get away. Link kept his will to fight until he felt something cold poke into his neck. Suddenly, his whole body began to feel tired and his violent movements had gone limp. Link could feel his eyes growing heavy and his vision blurry. His yelling and outbursts began to turn into soft murmurs. He blinked a couple of times to try and keep himself awake but it was no use. By the time the young nurse came towards him, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Link opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He was no longer in the confined space of his room at the mental ward. Instead he was on a great stone bridge with the breeze ruffling his dirty blonde locks. He looked down at himself and saw he was wearing his green tunic, grey pants and brown boots again as well as his brown gloves and the brown gauntlet protecting his left hand. 

Link smiled to himself as he reached up and touched his head. His green cap that matched his tunic was real as well. He felt his back and his sword and shield were resting comfortably there. Link picked up a piece of grass that was in the shape of a whistle and a cheerful tune echoed through the breeze. Suddenly, a beautiful reddish-brown horse with a unique star on her snout came running up to Link happily. Link reached his hands up to stop the horse and caressed her.

“Epona, you’re a sight for sore eyes,” he said as he ran his fingers through his trusty steed’s snow white mane. “I guess it was just a bad dream after all. I never left Hyrule.” Link mounted Epona and led her to the start of the bridge.

“But we’ll have time for a happy reunion later. Right now, there’s something I need to take care of first.” 

Link drew his sword and saw his enemy on the other side of the bridge looking at him menacingly. The creature was a sickly green and had a very fat stomach. The creature had beady red eyes and a helmet with large horns on top. He was mounted on a large boar that possessed the same beady red eyes. It was none other than King Bulblin. He was holding a little boy with short blond hair up in the air on a pole with a red flag. All Link knew was that the boy was a friend of his from his village where he grew up and he had to save him. The two looked at each other dead in the eye. 

King Bulblin reared his boar as Link reared Epona. The two began to head for each other at top speeds. Link had his sword ready to strike but in an instant he wasn’t quick enough to react to slay him. He soon found himself flying off Epona and over the side of the bridge. Link screamed as he fell to the abyss below. He closed his eyes and continued to scream for he knew his end was nigh. Before he could hit the ground Link jolted himself awake only to be welcomed by a cold sweat. He looked around again and saw that he was back in his room at the mental institution. Link pushed his sweaty bangs out of his face and held his head in his hands as Midna appeared in front of him.

“What was that all ab- whoa Link are you okay? You look as pale as a Poe,” she said. Link took his hands away from his face and blinked his crystal blue eyes to clear them.

“I’m fine,” he said. “It-it was just a dream. A very realistic dream.” Midna floated next to Link and lowered herself so she met his shoulder.

“What did you see?”

“I saw myself on a giant stone bridge. I think it was the Bridge of Eldin. I was about to face off against King Bulblin-”

“Uggh that guy again?”Midna groaned. “The one who kept stopping us in our tracks to find the pieces of the Mirror of Twilight?” Link nodded his head and wiped his clammy hands onto his pajama pants.

“Yes. That same-- thing that kept stopping us,” Link said out of breath. “Aside from that he had Colin suspended in the air on that pole with the red flag. I was about to charge to him but he beat me to it and he knocked me over the side of the bridge. And then I kept falling.” Midna perched herself on Link’s shoulder.

“One of those dreams where you feel like you keep falling and you hit nothing?”she said. Link nodded his head once again.

“Something like that,” he said as if it were a distant memory. “But before I fell I thought I hit something. I think I saw a light down at the bottom of the abyss. Maybe that’s the reason why we’re here Midna.” Midna lifted herself off of Link’s shoulder and began to float around the room in deep thought, placing her hands behind her back.

“Do you remember me telling you about the portals that I created so we could warp to wherever you needed to go?” Link nodded his head. “I’m starting to think that that light in your dream was another portal that you fell through.”

“That sounds like the most logical thing I think I’ve ever heard ever since we came to this nut house,” Link said, a glimmer of hope returning to his blue eyes.

“But I didn’t make that portal,” Midna said. “ My portals are black with blue markings. Something tells me that you want to find that portal so you can go back home to Hyrule and once again you need your friend Midna to help you get out of here like old times.”

“Well yes I would like to but-” Midna placed her hand over Link’s mouth to silence him. 

“I think there is a way we can get out of here without using magic but you have to do as I say. You got that?” Midna said. The imp giggled and a smirk grew on her face. “But first thing’s first I need the wooden Triforce and the other pieces of wood you have in your room. And I need you to get that nurse’s attention.” Link grabbed his wooden Triforce from his pocket and gave it to Midna. He reached under his bed and pulled out the unused pieces of wood, sliding it over to her with his foot.

“What do you want me to say to her?” he said. He lifted the wood and made sure it was secure in Midna’s tiny arms.

“I don’t know! Do I have to come up with everything for you? Sheesh!” Midna said rolling her eye.

“Alright fine I’ll think of something!” Link said. He waited by the window on his door and saw a nurse walking by with a bottle of medicine. 

“Excuse me! Nurse!” The nurse turned around and looked at Link. “Would it be too much trouble to ask if I could go for a walk? Perhaps it will help to calm me down and not have me think about this fantasy stuff that is going on in my head.”

“Only if you have someone accompany you,” the nurse replied. Link had to make sure this plan worked and fast. He was running out of things that sounded convincing enough to get him out of his room. 

“Please Nurse! I need to get some time away from my room. It’s making me claustrophobic! I need to feel fresh air again!” Link pleaded. The nurse let out a gentle sigh, a small smile appearing across her thin face. 

“Alright. If you insist I guess I can help a very handsome patient out” the nurse said winking. Link pretended the gesture didn’t make him feel uncomfortable even though it did.

“Thank you very much!” 

The nurse unlocked the door and held Link’s arm escorting him out of his room, making him feel more uncomfortable. Midna left Link’s shadow and stayed behind until the coast was clear. She floated down corridor after corridor until she found the kitchen. No one was in there so it gave her plenty of time. She could see Link walking with the nurse and saw the look on his face that read  _ Hurry up anytime today please! _ Midna made her way over to the oven and placed all of the wood inside at once. 

_ How am I supposed to work a contraption like this. Uggh if only I could use my magic! One of these buttons has to turn the oven on! _ Midna continued searching until she saw a dial to control the temperature and a dial to turn it on causing her impish smirk to grow wider. 

The nurse and Link continued to walk through the mental ward. Link was not enjoying himself since the nurse pulled his arm almost out of his socket. The nurse, on the other hand was enjoying herself by telling Link about her life story and why she wanted to be a nurse in the first place and how she ended up working at the mental institution. Link tried to be polite as he could but he was praying that Midna’s plan was almost complete. Suddenly the smell of smoke wafted through the air and hit Link’s nose.

“Do you smell that?” the nurse asked. Before Link could answer the nurse turned around and saw people running left and right.

“FIRE! FIRE IN THE KITCHEN! IT’S SPREADING! GET OUTSIDE QUICK!” the shouts of frightened doctors, nurses and patients rang out like sirens. Midna saw Link in the fray and caught up to him as the nurse finally let go of his arm.

“This was your plan Midna?” Link said horrified.

“Hey it worked that’s all that matters!” Midna said in defense. The two of them looked at the roaring flames then at each other. 

“You’re right we don’t have time to talk about what you just did. Let’s find my stuff and get the hell out of here! Where is my stuff?” Midna tapped Link on his shoulder and he turned around to see the office where everything was being held. He ran to the door despite the sprinklers going off trying to contain the roaring flames. 

Link tried opening the door but it was locked. He found a fire extinguisher and broke through the glass giving himself a few cuts along the way. Link found a spare bag and shoved all of his items into it including his hat and tunic. He slung his sword and shield onto his back and made a mad dash for the exit. Before Link was about to grab the door handle, he saw a group of doctors and nurses headed for his direction followed by some police officers and a fireman.

“There he is officer! That’s the mentally unstable patient who started the fire!” yelled a doctor. 

“He’s the one who was breaking and entering in my office!” cried another doctor. “He’s mentally insane! He thinks he’s some Hero who has to save the land of Hyrule! It’s all a delusion! Arrest him!” Without thinking, Link took off running in the other direction only to be followed by the doctors, nurses and police. Link was running out of options. Everywhere he went was a dead end.

“Midna we need to leave now! Try and warp us out of here if you can!” he said. Midna tried creating her Twilight portals again only to her dismay she couldn’t.

“Still no good Link!” she said. “We need to find another way. Look there’s a window we can break through. You better think of something fast because we got company!” As soon as Midna said that, the doctors and nurses began to break through the door. Link made it to the window and smashed it open with his bag and jumped out of it. He landed on the sidewalk without any major injuries and began to run into the crowd of people. 

“He’s gone!” said one of the doctors.

“But that means we have an unstable patient on the loose in the city of Boston!” shrieked a nurse. One of the doctors had dark brown hair with a couple of short strands that hung over his brown eyes turned to the police officer after catching his breath.

“Officer Thomas, we’re counting on you to bring that patient back. No harm is to be done to him,” the doctor said. “If he tries to run use whatever forces you have in order to subdue him. That man is a menace to society. He’s dangerous and he needs to be locked away before his delusions get the better of him.”

“I will do my best Dr. Franklin,” the police officer said.

***

Link continued running until he was far enough away from the mental ward. His body felt achy and he was starving. He pushed up the short sleeves on his pajama top and examined the damage. He had a few cuts on his arms but they weren’t too serious. He touched his upper back and felt another cut that wasn’t too deep. Luckily his face was the only thing he knew that was unscathed. Midna caught her breath as Link tightened the strap on his sword. 

“Congratulations,” Midna said sarcastically. “You broke out of a mental hospital and now you’re a wanted man! What will you think of next oh great Hero of Hyrule?” 

“Well  _ you _ set the damn place on fire just so you could get me out?!” Link said sharply. “I mean what in the name of Din, Farore, and Nayru were you thinking Midna?! We could’ve died back there!”

“Hey! But we didn’t,” Midna quipped. “We’re still in one piece. And keep in mind it was  _ me _ who helped  _ you _ . No matter what happens we’re sticking together because we’re a team. Now Link I’m just as confused as to what is going on but what we need to do is keep our cool and a low profile. Or maybe find someone who might know exactly where we are. Keep your eyes peeled.” Midna hid back in Link’s shadow as Link started to scan the area. He tried to ask people where he was if he saw anybody walking on the streets. Most of the people either looked at Link funny, ran in the other direction if they had children or gave him dirty looks. Midna reappeared from Link’s shadow as a silhouette. 

“Great,” Midna sighed. “It’s like the mental institution all over again. We’ll never find anyone!” Link was ready to give up until something caught the corner of his eye.

“Actually, I think I see someone who might know something,” Link replied. On the opposite side of the street was a young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes to match. She was wearing a green t-shirt, glasses, converse, a dark pair of jeans, a black sweatshirt and a black beanie. She was carrying bags full of groceries. But the shirt color was not the thing that caught Link’s attention. It was the design on the girl’s shirt. Something he is far too familiar with and the very same mark that is on the back of his left hand. The Triforce.


	3. Chapter 3

Link felt relief wash over him like the rapids at Zora’s Domain. While he was reveling in his joy, the girl started to get farther and farther away. He needed to speak to her fast for he needed answers. He hated not knowing his surroundings. Normally he carried a map with him in case if there were new lands to explore but he lost his map of Hyrule in the fire back at the institution. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea Link? Standing in a back alleyway just so you can talk to some girl you’ve never even met before?” Midna said.

“Look, that girl’s shirt has a Triforce on it,” Link said. “If that means anything then that means I can trust her! I need answers Midna and I am willing to get them no matter what the price is.” Midna sighed for she knew she couldn’t win this argument.

“Okay. Do whatever you want, but I still think hiding in a back alleyway makes us look like creeps,” she said. Link turned around just enough so he could still see the girl.

“Got any better ideas Midna?” he said. Midna thought long and hard but she couldn’t process anything. 

“For the first time on this journey, I don’t at the moment,” she said.

“Don’t worry Midna. This plan is going to work. I guarantee it. Here she comes. Quick get back into my shadow.” The girl started to walk by the alleyway as Link crept up behind her. Before the girl could turn around to react Link put his hand over the girl’s mouth and brought her to the alley. She dropped her groceries and started whimpering trying to scream something.

“What the hell do you want?!” the girl said trying to force words out of her mouth.

“Look miss I apologize for scaring you but I promise I’m not going to hurt you,” Link said gently. The girl kept struggling to free herself from Link’s grasp.

“Oh sure that’s what every kidnapper says to a pretty girl and then they hurt them!”

“No no trust me! I’m a good person! I’m not going to hurt you!” Link said. “I just want to talk to you.” 

“How can I be so sure you’re a good person?” the girl said as she kept thrashing. “You brought me to a back alleyway! I don’t know who you are please let me go!”

“I try to do what’s right,” Link said, his patience and energy wearing thin. “Now if I take my hand away from your mouth will you promise not to scream or run away and let me explain please?” The girl nodded her head. Link took his hand away from the girl’s mouth slowly. The girl did not scream like she promised him but she still felt uncomfortable being with this stranger.

“Look,” he began. “I know I might sound crazy. I’ve been called that by a number of people but I’m Link. I believe I fell through a portal and I ended up here and I don’t know where I am or what is going on and all I ask of you is to help me out. Please.” The girl looked at Link in disbelief and shook her head a couple of times to make sure there was no cotton in her ears. 

“I’m sorry did you say your name was Link?” she said unconvinced. 

“Yes I did.” Link said calmly. The girl eyed Link up and down, the look of disbelief never left her pretty face.

“As in Link? From The Legend of Zelda video game franchise?” Link smiled proudly but then quickly changed to confusion.

“Ye- wait video game franchise?” he said. 

“Or are you just a cosplayer who’s getting  _ really _ into character and refuses to break because you’re doing a hell of a good job or I’m crazy because I’ve been playing too much Zelda lately” the girl replied. Link put his hands up and shook his head.

“No I’m not a cosplayer and you aren’t crazy,” he said trying not to confuse himself even more than he already was. The girl bit the corner of her cheek as she stepped closer to Link, still not buying his story.

“Okay. And you  _ think _ you fell through a portal?”she said placing her hands on her hips. Link scratched the top of his head then rubbed the back of his neck.

“Most likely,” he replied. “My memory’s been scrambled ever since I ended up here so the details aren’t very clear to me right now.” The girl nodded her head as if she understood. She couldn’t tell if he was lying or not about who he is and she needed him to tell the truth so she could go about her own business.

“Alright then,” the girl said. “If I’m not crazy then prove to me that you really are Link. That Master Sword and Hylian shield you have on your back looks decent enough to be the real deal. And your ears unless if you glued them on.” The girl reached up and grabbed one of Link’s ears and pulled.

“Ouch! ouch! Stop that! That hurts!” Link cried. The girl stopped pulling and he rubbed his earlobe. 

“Okay those ears seem real but I’m still not convinced,” the girl said. Link stopped rubbing his ear and slapped his hands down next to his sides.

“Fine. You want proof? I’ll give you proof,” he said. Link looked down towards his shadow and called to it. “Midna?” The imp floated from Link’s shadow and took shape in front of the girl. She stretched and yawned as the girl’s jaw dropped in awe.

“What now? I was in the middle of getting my beauty sleep!” Midna said. The girl’s brown eyes widened a huge smile spreading across her already open mouth.

“How did you do that?” the girl said with wanderlust. “Special effects camera? Is that a hologram? That can’t be Midna. Can it?” The girl tried to put her hand through but Midna swatted it away.

“Hey! Watch it girlie!!” Midna said. The girl no longer felt the urge to question. It was Link for sure. He was standing right in front of her with the same piercing blue eyes she saw on the screen of her television.

“Oh my God. You are him!” the girl said excitedly. “I am so sorry I freaked out. I’m normally not like this.”

“It’s alright,” Link said with a smile. “I’m terribly sorry for frightening you and making you drop all of your groceries. I just needed to speak with you.” The girl looked at Link with her big brown eyes, as she bent down to pick up some of her groceries. 

“Me? Out of all the people why did you want to speak to me?” she said. Link caught sight of the girl’s green shirt once again.

“Well that symbol on your shirt caught my attention,” he said pointing. The girl looked down at her shirt and unzipped her sweatshirt so Link could get a better look.

“The Triforce?” she said. Link nodded to the girl’s response. He knelt down and helped the girl pick up her groceries.

“So you think that-oh I get it. You saw me wearing my Triforce shirt because you’re lost and confused and you have no idea where you are and you want to ask me for answers. Well I can give you answers. What would you like to know?” Link finished handing the groceries to the girl and helped her to her feet.

“Where are we?” he said. The girl lifted a brown paper bag off the ground and used her knee to support the groceries from falling out again.

“You’re in Boston, Massachusetts,” the girl said. 

“Boston, Massachusetts?” Link said trying to make the words sound right. “I’ve never heard anything like that. What is this Boston you speak of?” The girl couldn’t help but laugh at Link.

“Boston is a city and well we’re in this said city,” the girl said smiling. “Massachusetts is one of the 50 states.” Link seemed to understand for he nodded his head although he was still confused about everything. The girl tried to hold on to the bags of groceries but they kept slipping from her hands. 

“Stupid groceries! Why did I get so much stuff?” 

“Here let me carry that for you,” Link said. He took one of the brown bags and carried it for the girl.

“Thank you,” the girl said, the smile never falling from her face. “ Anyways let’s get out of this alleyway and get these things back to my apartment.” Link, Midna and the girl walked down one of the streets until they reached the girl’s home. The girl started to fumble with her pocket to get her key out to unlock the door but she dropped it.

“I’ve got you covered,” Midna said. The imp snapped her fingers and the door unlocked. She reached down and gave the key back to the girl. “Maybe you should get something to hold that key of yours so you don’t drop it again.”

“Thanks Midna,” the girl said. The trio entered the girl’s apartment and helped her unload the groceries.

“I’m sorry I forgot to ask you this earlier but what’s your name?” Link said. He placed the bag of groceries on the island in the center of the kitchen and helped the girl put the groceries away.

“My name? It’s Rachel” the girl said kindly.

“Rachel. That’s a very pretty name.” Link said. “Say Rachel, mind if I ask you more questions about this Boston area?” Rachel put the last of her groceries away in the cabinets and went back to the island.

“Of course!” she said.

“Is there any place where I can trade in my rupees to get food?” Link said. He placed his hands over his stomach to suppress the grumbling. “I’m starving.” Rachel couldn’t help but smile as she sat down on one of the tall stools.

“Aww that’s cute sweetie but rupees don’t work like that here in North America,” she said. Link looked at Rachel like she had something stuck in between her teeth. 

“North America? I thought we were in Boston!”he said. 

“Well yes we are in Boston, but-”

“But you said we’re in North America!” Link said getting frustrated. Midna brought her hand up to her forehead and shook her head.

“Link! Let the poor girl try and explain what this North America/Boston/ wherever it is we are!” Midna exclaimed.

“I’m sorry.” Link said quietly. He sat down on a tall stool across from Rachel.

“It’s okay, Link.” Rachel said calmly. “I understand you’re confused but I will do my best to try and make you less confused. Let’s see how can I explain this in a way you’ll understand- ah!” Rachel went to the refrigerator and took down a small map of the world and brought it back to where Link and Midna were sitting.

“This is North America,” she said pointing to a large region. “It’s the continent we live on. And you see that rectangle that looks like an arm is flexing way off to the right? That’s Massachusetts. And south of us is Connecticut and Rhode Island. See that dot that’s close to the water towards the Northeastern side? That’s where we are. Boston.” Link slid the map closer to him and Midna for a closer look. 

“Oh alright!” he said smiling. “That makes more sense! Now my other question about trading in my rupees for food can I not do that here?” Link pushed the map back towards Rachel.

“Sadly, you can’t because we don’t have a barter system,” Rachel said. She grabbed her wallet and pulled out a debit card and some dollars. “This is the currency we use here. Dollar bills and debit cards.” Link’s eyes lit up like a small child’s opening a present on Christmas morning as Rachel pushed her card and dollars towards him.

“You use money on a plastic card?” Link said innocently. “That’s incredible! How do you get the money out of there?” He pushed the money and the card back to Rachel as she put them back into her wallet.

“Well people have jobs so they can earn more money and savings accounts in banks as well as checking accounts,” Rachel said. 

“So you don’t just go into people’s houses and smash their pots to get money?” Link said. “Tell me that you cut grass to find these so called dollar bills at least.” Midna facepalmed in embarrassment as Rachel laughed.

“Actually,” she started. “In this world if you break into someone’s house or if you break one of their pots you get arrested for breaking and entering and damaging someone else’s property.”

“Huh, North America Boston certainly works differently than Hyrule,” Link said. “I’m not sure if I like it.” Suddenly a loud growl broke his thoughts.

“What in the name of Hylia was that sound? It sounds like you have a monster in your house Rachel! Don’t worry I’ll protect you!” Rachel erupted into laughter for she never thought Link could get more adorable especially when he was in the game. 

“I think the monster might be you Link,” Rachel said regaining her composure. Link raised his eyebrows and looked himself over.

“Huh? What do you mean by that?” he said.

“It means you’re hungry genius,” Midna said curtly. “Didn’t you say that you were starving earlier?” Link blushed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

“Oh right,” he said smiling. “Guess I forgot.” Midna heard her own stomach growl as she rested her hands over her stomach.

“Come to think of it I’m hungry too,” she said.

“Well don’t worry,” Rachel said generously. “I’ll make you guys something to eat. Before this slips my mind, do you guys have a place to stay tonight?” Link and Midna looked at each other and shook their heads.

“No worries. I have an extra bedroom that you can sleep in. Or the couch although it’s not the most comfortable of places to sleep drawing from past experiences.” 

“The spare room is fine,” Link said humbly. “Thank you for your hospitality,Rachel. You know ever since I came here, you’re the only person who seems to understand my problem. Everyone else I’ve tried talking to thinks I’m crazy and that I should be locked away. I appreciate the help you have given me and Midna so far.”

“You’re welcome,” Rachel said. “And Link. You can stay here as long as you need to. I’ll help you find your way back home to Hyrule. I promise no matter how long it takes. Now before I distract you two from anything else, dinner’s ready. Also, I suggest you go to bed soon because by the looks of your clothes and that bag, I feel that your tunic and those mental ward pajamas are the only pieces of clothing you brought with you. So it looks like we’ll have to do some clothes shopping tomorrow.”

Link and Midna ate their dinner with gratitude. Each of them took in the first decent meal both of them had in a long time. After they finished, they thanked Rachel for the meal as Midna yawned. Link made his way into the spare room and set his bag down next to the bed. The room was much more cozy than the room he had at the mental ward. Link took in the scenery. The back wall against the bed was painted a soft brown complete with a small lamp on the nightstand next to it. He turned on the light, casting a warm glow on the walls. He sat down on the soft mattress and ran his fingers over the gray bedding, complete with white pillows. Link stood up and looked out the window to see a beautiful sight: the city skyscrapers with their lights turned on. Link smiled at how incredible the sight was.

“Midna you have to see this!” he said. He turned away from the window only to see Midna fast asleep on the rug. He pulled his green cap out for Midna to use as a blanket from his bag and tucked her in. Link slipped under the soft covers of his own bed and closed his eyes only to be welcomed by more unpleasant and recurring dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Princess Zelda in this chapter!

Princess Zelda paced around the tower of Hyrule castle trying to calm her nerves. Her long brown hair that was swept back neatly and tied at the bottom in a French braid billowed in the breeze she was creating along with her beautiful purple and white gown. The golden diadem she wore in her hair complete with a blue jewel in the center sparkled in the sunlight whenever she stopped at the tower window. 

_ It’s a beautiful day outside. The sun is shining, birds are singing I should be happy but I’m not. I can’t stop worrying about what will happen to my kingdom if I let it fall. I shall fight if I have to . I cannot put my people’s lives in danger. I’m the princess. I must find a way to protect them. Oh goddesses. Give me the strength I need to delay the invasion and give Link some more time. _ Zelda’s thoughts were disrupted when she heard a knock on the door. 

“Princess Zelda, m’lady” a voice said. Zelda turned around to see who spoke. A man with short red hair and kind hazel eyes who was dressed in silver armor that was different from the other Hylian soldiers. Over his armor, he wore a blue and white tunic with the insignia of the royal family across the center in a royal shade of red. He held his helmet in the crook of his arm as he kneeled before the princess, his small red cloak with a golden chain elegantly covering one of shoulders. 

“Captain Viscen,” Zelda said kindly. She raised her hand motioning for the man to stand. 

“My soldiers and I have been looking everywhere for you,” Captain Viscen said. “We have been wondering what your orders are in case of the oncoming invasion. Are you alright m’lady?” Zelda stepped away from the window of the tower and held her gloved hands together above her stomach in a graceful way.

“Yes I’m fine,” Zelda said quietly. “Have you heard any word from Link yet? Or Midna? Hyrule has been cleansed of the Twilight in certain areas but I fear that without Link here, Zant is going to counterattack. We must be ready to fight.” Zelda held her arm gently as a look of worry crept across her beautiful features yet she remained calm.

“Is there anything you need at the moment your majesty?” Captain Viscen said trying to ease the tension. Zelda straightened herself and folded her hands neatly over her Triforce banner.

“Sharpen my rapier and bring it to me please,” she said collectedly. “And tell your troops to be ready to defend at whatever Zant decides to throw at us.”

“Yes m’lady.” Captain Viscen said. He bowed his head towards the princess and was about to leave when two more soldiers who were much younger than Captain Viscen came bursting in. They were out of breath and their eyes were filled with panic. 

“Captain Viscen! Princess Zelda!” one of the soldiers said. “The invasion has begun!” 

“Get to your stations both of you! I will meet the others quickly. Bring the princess’s rapier!” Captain Viscen ordered. 

“Yes sir!” The two soldiers bowed to Zelda and saluted their captain and took off running back down the tower stairs.

“Captain, listen to me,” Zelda said. “There are people in Hyrule Castle town still. Tell another group of your men to either help the denizens evacuate, stay inside, or fight. We haven’t got much time. Set up a defensive formation in the throne room. I shall meet you there.” Captain Viscen nodded his head and placed his helmet on his head as he headed down stairs.

“May the goddesses and the Triforce protect us all.”

*** 

Link woke up to a pleasant smell the next morning. He emerged from his room bleary eyed and dirty blonde hair tousled and falling into his face. He stretched and yawned as he sat down at the little island. He saw Rachel preparing breakfast and she was already dressed. 

“Morning sleepy head,” she said with a smile.

“Good morning-Rachel,” Link said in between a yawn. “Why are you dressed already? And why are you up so early?” Link rubbed his eyes to clear the sleep from them.

“I’ve always been an early riser ever since I was little because I know I have stuff to do so I don’t sleep in,” Rachel said. 

“You get up early on the weekends too I’m guessing?”Link said still half asleep. Rachel nodded her head like she was proud of the fact. 

“Goddesses how do you do that? What smells so good?” Rachel turned the skillet off and placed a stack of golden pancakes onto a platter and grabbed a bottle of maple syrup and placed them in front of Link. 

“Breakfast. That’s what smells so good,” she said. “Give a couple of these a try and see if you like them.” Link took a couple of pancakes from the plate and put them on his own. He leaned over and sniffed them as well as the maple syrup. Rachel poured him a glass of milk as she eagerly awaited. 

“How am I supposed to eat these? All at once? Or by little bits and pieces?” Link said as he lifted the pancake with a fork.

“I suggest cutting them up into little bits and pieces so you don’t choke,” Rachel said. Link took his fork and knife in each hand and took a small bite. He chewed and then swallowed the piece as the same bright smile he had on his face yesterday returned.

“Say that’s really good! No not good--delicious!” he said. Rachel smiled and tucked a piece of her long brown hair behind her ear.

“Thank you. My dad taught me the secret to making perfect pancakes,” Rachel said. Link became even more intrigued with the art of making pancakes.

“What is the secret?” he said as he shoveled another forkful of pancakes into his mouth.

“If I told you then it wouldn’t be much of a secret now would it?” Rachel said chuckling. “But there is something that is still baffling me. How is it that one of my favorite video game characters from my favorite video game franchise in the entire world is here in Boston?” Link took a sip of his milk as he tried to reach back into the depths of his mind. 

“I-I don’t know. My brain still feels scrambled,” he said sadly. Rachel looked towards Link’s arm and saw a red mark.

“What’s that little red mark that’s on the inside of your bicep?” she said. Link pulled up his shirt sleeve to see what she was talking about.

“Oh that? It’s just a small cut,” Link said. “I broke out of the mental institution through a window. I escaped with Midna’s help of course.” Rachel went to the kitchen sink and pulled a paper towel that was hanging over it. She wet a corner and squeezed out the excess water. She went back over to Link.

“Hold out your arm,” she instructed. Link did as he was told and he held out his arm for Rachel. She dabbed the wet paper towel gently on his arm as she continued to ask him questions.

“Is there anything that might help you find answers as to why you might be here Link?” He pushed his dishes in front of him as Rachel dressed his wound.

“Well, I keep having these recurring dreams every night,” Link said. 

“If you don’t mind me asking what is it that you keep seeing?” Rachel said. She took the small paper towel away from Link’s arm and threw it out. She sat down across from him resting her elbows comfortably on top of the island.

“The dream starts off with me back home in Hyrule,” Link started. “I’m on a stone bridge, the Bridge of Eldin from what it looks like and I’m mounted on Epona with my sword drawn. I see my enemy on the opposite side holding up my friend Colin on a large stick with a red flag on it.”

“Because Colin saved your other friend Beth from King Bulblin in Kakariko Village and was taken in her place,” Rachel said.

“Ye- how did you know that?” Link said amazed.

“I’ve played Twilight Princess before so I know the whole story and I’m a nerd. I live for this sort of stuff,” Rachel said. “But please continue.” 

“Twilight Princess is a game?” Link said puzzled. Rachel nodded her head.

“I’ll show you what it is later but please continue with your dream before you forget again,” she said. Link shook his head from his astonishment and reeled himself back in.

“Right. Aside from that I was on one side of the bridge and King Bulblin was on the other side,” Link said. “We looked at each other dead in the eyes and we started to charge at one another at top speeds. My sword was drawn and I was ready to strike him down and save Colin but King Bulblin was quicker. He swiped at me and Epona veered off towards the left side of the bridge and I felt my body flying off her back and over the side of the bridge. I screamed to see if anyone could hear me but I knew I was too far down. I kept falling into the abyss. I shut my eyes because I knew my end was coming but then I opened my eyes to see a bright light at the bottom. Before I could hit it, I woke up. That’s all I know.”

“And you say this dream keeps happening every night?” Rachel said. 

“Yes,” Link replied. “I want to know if the dream is a memory or not but I keep scaring myself awake before the dream continues. I wake up in cold sweats and my heart beats faster as if I was really there. Even with the safety of my bed, I still feel as if I am falling straight through,” Link said. Midna came from the other room and floated towards the kitchen very bleary eyed herself.

“I’ve had dreams like that,” Rachel said. “No matter what this dream means to you, I’m going to help you find your way back to Hyrule.” She took Link’s hands into hers and looked into his piercing blue eyes. “No matter how long it’s going to take. I promise.” Link smiled and squeezed Rachel’s hands gently.

“Thank you Rachel,” Link replied. Rachel smiled back at Link. She was surprised at how soft his hands were. She thought they would be rough from small calluses on his palms by holding his sword and shield for long periods of time. Instead they were strong, yet gentle at the same time. He ran his thumb over the outer part of Rachel’s hand. Rachel could feel a light blush dusting her cheeks. As Link did that he could feel the tips of ears turning a light shade of pink. 

“Did I miss something?” Midna said as she came into the kitchen. Startled Link and Rachel pulled their hands away from each other and the two of them flushed. 

“Midna?! Were you there this whole time?!” Link said nearly sliding off of his stool.

“I came from the room a couple seconds ago,” Midna said. She caught sight of Link and Rachel’s pink cheeks. She pointed her finger from Link to Rachel in confusion.

“Are you two-” 

“Huh? Oh no we aren’t,” Rachel said still flushing like a tomato. She cleared her throat and straightened herself up again before proceeding. “Link was telling me how there might be a clue as to how you two came to Boston.”

“Well what is it?” Midna asked.

“It’s these dreams that Link keeps having,” Rachel said. Midna widened her eye as she began to wake up a little when Rachel said that.

“Is it the same dream you told me back at the mental institution?” Midna asked.

“It is,” Link said. “But like I’ve mentioned before I keep waking up before I hit the bottom after I see that bright light.” Midna grabbed the stack of pancakes from the platter and started eating.

“These are delicious!” Midna said. “Did you make these Rachel?” Rachel nodded her head. She shifted in her seat to change the way she was sitting.

“Do you think you can make more tomorrow?” Midna said happily.

“I can if you want me to,” Rachel said lightheartedly. “Perhaps we can think about solutions on how to get you two back to Hyrule and the Twilight Realm when we go clothes shopping for Link today. As a matter of fact why don’t the two of you finish your breakfast and then Link you can take a shower in the bathroom. Let me grab you a face cloth and towel from the other room. Oh and don’t touch anything while I’m getting those things.”

Rachel turned on her heel and left the room as Link finished his breakfast. He looked around at Rachel’s apartment and saw how nice of a place it was: she was very organized and tidy. Not a speck of dirt on the floor, the furniture all in good condition, even her shelves were organized. On another shelf he saw Rachel’s collection of DVDs and video games. She had a flat screen TV that was just the right size to fit in her living room. Link found himself wandering into in the living room and looking at her game collection. He pulled some games off of the shelf and started to shuffle through them. They were all Zelda games. He kept looking through until he found the one that he was looking for: Twilight Princess. Link studied the cover intently. 

“Midna, I want you to take a look at this,” Link said as he handed Midna the game. Midna turned the game over in her hands. She ran her fingers over the words on the front.

“Why are we on the front? What is this that you’re showing me?” she said. She gave the game back to Link.

“I think this is what Rachel was talking about,”Link said. He placed the game back onto the shelf and soon found something else that peaked his interest, a telephone standing on a little black table next to a vase filled with white flowers. Link picked up the phone and turned it over a couple of times. He pushed a button. Midna saw Link and floated over to him.

“What are you doing?” she asked. “I don’t think you’re supposed to be touching Rachel’s stuff. Besides what is that thing? You don’t know if it could kill us or not!”

“But Midna it has buttons!” Link said innocently. “Look! Just push one! I think it’s something that you use to talk to people but I’m not sure.” A few seconds later, Rachel came back from the other room carrying a towel and a face cloth.

“I found you a-LINK I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING!” Link dropped the phone as soon as he heard Rachel’s voice. Link threw his hands up in the air. 

“I’m sorry! I just wanted to see what it did!” he said. Suddenly a gruff voice from the other end began to speak through the phone. 

“Hello? Who is this?”the voice said. “Better not be one of those damn kids prank calling me again?! Why I oughta-” Rachel threw the towel and the face cloth onto the couch and picked the phone up to her ear.

“Sorry! Wrong number!” she said. Rachel hung up the phone and placed it back on the charger. Link reached down to the couch and grabbed the remote to the TV. Link pushed a button and the TV turned on causing Link to jump and hide behind the couch for cover. Midna laughed as Link slowly came from behind. Link kept pressing buttons and flipped through channel after channel or causing the volume to increase. Rachel grabbed the remote from him and shut the TV off. Link found Rachel’s music player and turned it on. He was not expecting to hear such loud music coming from the speakers. He covered his ears and nearly lost his balance. Rachel shut the music off as Link took his hands away from his ears.

“What in the name of Zelda was that awful sound?!”he said. He felt his ears still ringing like bells. 

“This is why we don’t touch things in the apartment Link,” Rachel said sternly. She saw the look of guilt growing on Link’s face. She hated to admit it but he looked cute when he was guilty. She changed her tone of voice not wanting to hurt his feelings. 

“Listen, we have things to do today. But I’d be more than happy to show you how everything works some other time when we’re not busy OK?”

“Fair enough” Link said. “I’m sorry I disobeyed your rules. Is there anyway I can repay you?” Rachel picked up the towel and facecloth from the couch and held them out in her hands.

“You can go take your shower,” she said gently. Link took the towel and face cloth from her and slung it over his shoulder.

“You know I’m going to need your help with how to work it,” Link said. “Knowing me I’m probably going to make something explode or I could break something of great value to you. I wouldn’t want you to have to pay a large amount of money to get something fixed. I’ll put the other Zelda games back on your shelf.” Link picked up the games and put them back neatly.

“That’s very kind of you Link,” Rachel said. “I should’ve set some rules before you and Midna came. That was me being too caught up in the excitement. After we get you some new stuff, I’ll set up some ground rules and then I can show you what Twilight Princess is all about.”

***

Officer Thomas sat in his office drinking his coffee. He sat comfortably in his chair as he looked through Link’s file from the mental institution. Dr. Franklin was twisting his hands around impatiently and running his fingers through his dark brown hair. 

“Well were you able to find him Steve?” Dr. Franklin said. Officer Thomas sat forward in his chair.

“This file means absolutely nothing to me,” Officer Thomas replied. “I’ve had people search everywhere for this guy but we’ve found no evidence of where he could have gone off to. George, do you mind if I ask you something?”

“Of course my friend,”Dr. Franklin said. Officer Thomas gestured for Dr. Franklin to sit down in front of his desk. He gave Dr. Franklin a cup of coffee. “Thank you.”

“George, why do you think that this man with the pointed ears needs to be locked away?” Officer Thomas said. “Does he have a previous history of being violent or mentally challenged?”

“Not that I know of,” Dr. Franklin said.

“Is he a terrorist?” Dr. Franklin took a sip of his coffee before answering again.

“No,” he said. “But he did have with him a sword, shield, bombs and other shit that God knows where he got it from. I’m just saying he needs to be locked up before he hurts somebody or himself. It could look bad on you and it could look bad for the whole institution. We could be shut down because of something like this.” Officer Thomas sat back in his chair and massaged his forehead. He brought his hand up to his short dark hair which was getting hints of gray in it. 

“I don’t know what else I can do,” Officer Thomas said. “Unless if you can get pictures of the guy or catch him in the act of doing something that looks like he could do harm to this neighborhood then give me a call. But not at 5pm because I want to be home with my wife and children.”

“If anything pops up, I’ll let you know. Have a good day Steve,” Dr. Franklin said. He stood up and took his small coffee cup with him and left. Officer Thomas sat back in his chair for a moment as he tried to wrap his head around everything that just happened.

_ Jesus Christ these cases get weirder and weirder the older I get. 20 years in the force pushing up 21. Is it really worth all of this trouble? _ Suddenly, a knock at the door pulled Officer Thomas from his thoughts.

“Come in,” he said. Three men entered the office. One of the men was an older gentleman with gray hair and was wearing a black suit and tie. His grey eyes were cold and creepy. His mouth was small with many creases and lines whenever he held his thin lips tightly together. The other two men were much younger than the first gentleman. One of the men had tan skin and shaggy black hair and wore black sunglasses. He carried a silver suitcase. The other man had honey blonde hair coiffed up towards the right. Both wore similar suits and ties like the older gentleman. The older gentleman greeted Officer Thomas but with a very cold look in his eyes. 

“Can I help you gentlemen with something?”

“Officer Thomas, I am Edward Bromley,” the older man said. “I work for the C.I.A. It has come to my attention that you have an insane person you feel is a threat to your city running around on the loose. I’m here to help rid you of that problem.” The way the man said it sent shivers down Officer Thomas’s spine. He got an uneasy feeling from this man and he wanted him to leave his office. But Officer Thomas felt he was running out of options on how to handle this case.

“Brutality isn’t something I dabble in, unless if the situation is deemed necessary Mr. Bromley,” Officer Thomas said. “I feel I can handle this problem on my own with maybe another officer in the Boston Police Department _ without  _ harming the person we’re after .”

“Oh you shan’t worry about me hurting your target,” Bromley said. He reached into the folds of his suit jacket and handed Officer Thomas a slip of paper with his contact information on it.

“If you change your mind and need an extra hand to help you catch this Link fellow, don’t hesitate to call me.” The man named Bromley left the office and his two goonies followed him out the door. Officer Thomas looked at the paper in his hands for a long time thinking deeply about what the price would be if he called this number. Officer Thomas picked up the phone on his desk and dialed the number.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to refuse my offer,” Bromley said wickedly. “Now you’ll do exactly as I say or there will be consequences to be paid.”

***

“Link are you almost ready yet? We’re burning daylight here!” Rachel said. She was standing outside of Link’s room as she checked her watch. She had her purse slung over one of her shoulders.

“Does he usually take this long to get ready Midna?”

“I mean he does have many layers to put on with that tunic of his,” Midna said. 

“And I thought that I took a long time to get ready in the morning,” Rachel muttered to herself. She leaned her back against the wall and stretched her legs out in front of her.

“I forgot to thank you for those meals we had the other day Rachel,” Midna said. “You’re alright. You’re not a half bad cook at all. I can’t thank you enough for letting us stay here while we sort everything out.” Rachel smiled at the imp taking in her compliments. Soon the door opened and there was Link dressed in his hero clothes complete with the Master sword and Hylian Shield strapped to his back.

“I’m ready” he said with a smile on his face. “Sorry I took so long. You wouldn’t believe how difficult it is to get chainmail on over this white shirt.” Midna and Rachel looked at Link like he had four heads.

“Umm Link, why do you have your sword and shield on your back?” Rachel asked.

“Yes would you care to explain why? I don’t think there’s any monsters we need to face if we’re going to a store to buy clothes,” Midna said as she placed her hands on her hips. 

“You never know what could happen,” Link said as he adjusted his belt. 

“I think I know what could happen,” Midna said. “Remember what Rachel said if you carry a weapon in this world to a public area?”

“Midna’s right Link,” Rachel said. “I think it’s best if you kept your sword and shield here Plus if you got arrested or locked away in the mental institution again that would suck.” Link removed his sword and shield from his back and placed them back in his room. 

“Where are we going exactly?” he said. Rachel adjusted her purse to prevent it from sliding.

“The Prudential Center,” she said. “There’s lots of shops so I’m sure we’ll find something for you Link. Now are we ready to leave now? Did everyone go to the bathroom? If you did not speak now or forever hold your pee. Good? Okay let’s go!” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew decides to go shopping for Link to give him some new threads to help him blend in more with the crowd, however disaster strikes.

The train ride up to the Prudential center was not enjoyable for Link. Rachel and Midna were perfectly content with themselves chatting away about who knows what. Link felt his arm growing tired from standing and had to switch often. He almost fell on the floor a couple of times because of the jerky stops. To make matters worse, he was standing next to a guy who reeked of B.O. and was eating a steak and cheese sandwich as other passengers kept bumping into him. 

_Get me outta here! How do you people deal with this stuff?! I swear to Din if you push into me one more time grandma--_

“Please tell me we’re almost there Rachel,” Link said annoyed.

“Almost there. Just a couple more stops,” Rachel said. Link sighed and tried not to focus on how uncomfortable he was. 

“Hey!” came a cheerful voice. Link turned around and saw a little boy who looked no older than nine with dark brown hair and a face full of freckles and a big smile on his face sitting in the seat across from him.

“Hey” Link said flatly to the boy. He turned away from him and continued to stare at the wall.

“You’re Link aren’t you?” the boy said. Link turned around and faced the little boy once more but he crouched down to his level and smiled at the boy.

“Why yes I am,” he said. “How could you tell it was me?”

“Well I’ve played a lot of your games,” the boy said. “And I have action figures of you and stuff like that in my room at home. You’re awesome!” Link smiled sheepishly down at the ground as Midna and Rachel looked over to see the touching scene.

“Thank you,” Link said humbly. “Say that’s a cool shirt you got on there. My friend Rachel has a green shirt like that but the Triforce has all of these different symbols on it. She’s sitting across from where I am standing right now.”

“Thank you! My mom got it for me for my birthday,” The boy replied. “Can I ask you another question?”

“Of course,” Link said

“Is she your girlfriend?” the boy asked pointing to Rachel. Link felt the tips of his ears turning pink as he turned around to face Rachel. His cheeks were heating up and he almost couldn’t speak. He cleared his throat.

“N-no,” he said, “Rachel’s just a friend. A really good friend that I’m staying with for a while.”

“Oh okay,” the boy replied. “Someday, when I grow up I want to be just like you! I want to be a hero and do good. What’s it like to be a hero? I bet it’s awesome! Do you get lots of money? Do you get everything you want in life? Do you get to live in the castle?” A woman sitting next to the boy spoke to him gently.

“Adam, please let the poor man be. I’m sure he has a stop coming up soon,” the woman said. The woman looked up at Link with apologetic eyes and smiled. She appeared to be in her late 30s to early 40s. Her light brown colored hair was held neatly in place with a black headband. She had a face full of freckles just like Adam.

“I’m so sorry about my son. He loves Zelda and when he saw your outfit he just couldn’t help himself. He gets really excited about stuff like that.”

“It’s alright,” Link said smiling back. He turned towards Adam once again. “So you say that you want to be a hero- it’s Adam correct?”

“Yes,” said the boy showing a toothy grin.

“Well Adam, you can be a hero like me someday if you remember to help someone when they need it the most and always remember to be kind to others,” Link said gently. “If you remember these little things, then you can be a hero. A good way you can start is by saying thank you to your parents for what they’ve done for you and see if you can help out with chores around the house. Do you think you can do that for me Adam?” The little boy shook his head happily. Link chuckled at seeing how happy he made the boy. Suddenly, a voice came through the intercom.

“Arriving at the Prudential Center. Please stand clear of the doors. They will be opening on the right side.”

“Excellent, listen Adam I have to leave now but will you promise to remember my words to become the hero you want to be?” Link said. The boy nodded his head again. He stuck his fist up and Link bumped it back. Rachel and Midna were on the platform waiting for Link to come off. 

“I know I’ll see you around again soon Link! I hope so!” the little boy called. Link stepped out of the train and smiled as he approached the platform. Rachel and Midna gave him goofy smiles as he approached the two of them.

“What?” Link asked. Midna and Rachel exchanged glances with one another.

“Nothing,” Midna said smirking.

“What did I do? Did I break something I wasn’t supposed to break?” Link said a little panicked.

“No we thought it was cute of that little boy to say that you’re his hero and how he wants to be like you when he grows up,” Rachel said smirking back at Midna. Link scratched the back of his head and twirled his foot. He tried not to smile but seeing that little boy happy, Link couldn’t resist the urge. “Aww Midna! Link’s got himself a little fan and he’s being all shy about it!”

“Awww look at him trying not to get all flustered!” Midna teased.

“I have fans back home in Hyrule unfortunately” Link said unenthusiastically. “That’s a story for another time though. Let’s just get to shopping.”

“But seriously though that was really sweet of you to talk to that little boy and make him smile,” Rachel said. “I like it when people do stuff like that. It shows that there is some good in this messed up world.”

***

“I think we’ll find stuff in there for you Link,” Rachel said. The trio came across Express Men. Link looked at the clothes in the window display and scratched his head. They entered the store and Link caught a whiff of the store’s unusual scent. He scrunched his nose and nearly fell into a rack that had nice shirts but he caught himself. The lights were bright giving Link awful flashbacks to when he was trapped in the mental ward. 

“Does it always smell like this?” he said.

“All of the department stores that I’ve been too all smell like some sort of perfume or cologne,” Rachel stated. “It’s normal. You get used to the smell pretty quick and then you don’t even notice that it’s there.” Link nodded his head in understanding.

“So is there anything that’s catching your attention?”

“I’m not seeing a lot of green stuff,” Link said sounding a little disappointed. “They better have some green garments or I’ll feel out of place.”

“You don’t want just green. You want to add a variety of color to your wardrobe,” Rachel replied.

A few moments later they came from the store carrying bags that had pairs of jeans, sweatshirts, a green beanie and some nice dressy shirts and pants and t-shirts along with a nice leather jacket. 

“So why did you buy me all of these things exactly?” Link asked as he looked at the large shopping bags.

“It’s so you can blend in with the crowd more. No offense but the way you’re dressed isn’t how people dress here in Boston everyday. It looks like you’re going to a convention or something,” Rachel said. Link placed the bags down on the floor and hunched his back. He began panting heavily.

“Is there a way so we don’t have to carry all of these bags at once?” he said trying to catch his breath. “It would be a hassle to bring it back on the train ride home, I’m assuming we’re going to be taking that thing back home correct?” Rachel picked up the bags and added them to the ones she was already holding.

“Well unfortunately, we have to carry everything with us,” Rachel said. Link’s eyes widened seeing how Rachel didn’t break a sweat carrying the enormous bags. “Unless if Midna-”

“Say no more. I know what you need me to do with those bags,” Midna replied. Rachel placed the bags onto the floor as Midna floated towards the bags. Her hair transformed into a giant hand at the end of her ponytail. Midna pointed it at the bags and a field of dark energy emerged around them. Midna huddled herself over and brought her hands by her sides. She then relaxed and raised her hands up. The bags started to float in the air for a moment and then transformed into black particles, similar to the Twilight.

“There now we’re free to carry more stuff. I transported the bags back to your apartment Rachel and they are in Link’s room,” Midna said.

“Awesome, now why don’t we find a place to grab something to eat,” Rachel said. “I’m not sure about you guys but I’m starving. Does lunch sound like a good idea?” Link and Midna nodded their heads in agreement.

“Then let’s-” Out of nowhere the sound of glass being broken and screams filled the air. Another sound entered into the mix and it sounded like something sloshing followed by a piercing shriek.

“What the hell?” Rachel said. She was about to go over and investigate but Link put his arm up to stop her.

“Link why are you stopping me? I need to see what’s going on!”

“Rachel I know you want to help but we need to get away! Those are-” The creature shrieked once again to revive his fallen comrades.

“Twilight Beasts!” 

The beasts saw Link, Rachel, and Midna and started to make their way towards them. Rachel had seen these creatures before when she played Twilight Princess. They didn’t look that big to her on the screen but now that she is seeing them in person, she saw that the beasts were enormous. The creatures were black and had red Twilight markings on their chests. Their faces took on the shape of a shield with long black tentacles coming from the top and the bottom. Rachel wondered if their faces were their real face or a mask. Whatever the reason was, she didn’t want to find out. Their bodies were hunched over and they had tiny feet but long gangly fingers. They walked using their hands and feet. Black particles were emulating from their bodies.

“What are those things?!” Rachel yelled.

“They’re Zant’s main attack force,” Midna said. “When Zant overtook the throne in the Twilight Realm from me, he corrupted my people known as the Twili. He hid the light that we use in my realm known as Sols which are supposed to banish evil. He choked the last bit of light out of my people and they turned into those things you see now. They’re called Twilits, Twilight Messengers or Shadow Beasts.”

“I know what they are and how they got like that,” Rachel said. “I mean what are _those_ things that are behind them?!” The trio stopped running to see what Rachel was talking about. More creatures that were similar to the Shadow Beasts emerged from another store. These creatures were black with long gangly fingers similar to the Shadow Beasts. The noticeable difference from these creatures was their size for they were much larger than their comrades and their faces which resembled a clock. The protrusions were similar to what Midna wore on her head but they were closer together. Each of the creatures had a mask with a reflective metallic substance on their face with a caduceus like shape on each one . The creatures spotted the trio but they were much faster than the regular Shadow Beasts.

“Those are Twilight Assassins!” Midna yelled. “They’re much more powerful than the Shadow Beasts! Don’t just stand there! Run!” The three of them took off running again but the Shadow Beasts and Twilight Assassins were gaining on them. People were still running trying to get to safety and shouting.

“Someone call the police!”

“Help me!!” 

“Don’t hurt my child!” screamed a mother.

“Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?!” cried a little girl.

“MONSTERS! GO TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!” yelled a man. He tried throwing whatever was in sight at a beast but it only made it angrier. The Twilight Assassin swatted the man against a wall with great force. The man hit the wall and strange markings were forming on the man’s body that were similar to Midna’s. Before he could gasp for air, the man exploded in a shimmering black and blue dust. Link, Rachel, and Midna hid behind a kiosk to think and to catch their breath.

“So that’s what those guys are capable of!” Link exclaimed as he saw the man explode. “We gotta think of something quick! Rachel do you remember anything from Twilight Princess that might be able to help us? Ack! If only I had my sword and shield with me!”

“I’m trying to remember,” Rachel said. “I know there’s a way to take all of the Shadow Beasts out at once. If we don’t do that and one is still standing it will just revive the others causing more stress for all of us. Now we also have to worry about those Twilight Assassins.”

“I think I’ve got a solution to defeating them,” Link said. Police sirens wailed from outside and Officer Thomas and his crew entered the Prudential Center.

“What’s your plan Link?” Rachel asked. Link cautiously peered around the corner until he saw the Twilight Assassins.

“You see their masks on their faces? It protects their neck when they’re hunched over,” Link said pointing. “But once they’re standing, attacking people, or chasing after somebody their necks are exposed.”

“So someone needs to jump up onto the Twilight Assassin’s back or front side and pierce through their neck to kill them?” Rachel implied.

“Exactly!” Link said.

“But Link, without your sword and shield how will you defeat those things? And what can I do to help you out so you succeed?” Rachel said.

“Remember Rachel, I can turn into a wolf at anytime with a little help from Midna,” Link said assuredly. “Plus I think I know what you can do to help me.”

“What the hell are those things?!” Officer Thomas said astonished. “I need backup! Officer Jones cover the west side. If you see anybody evacuate them as quickly as you can. Guys get these people to safety immediately. Have your guns ready!” Officer Thomas said into his walkie talkie. Rachel emerged from behind the kiosk and headed for the Twilight Assassins. Officer Thomas looked up and saw her and did a double take.

“Hey! Miss what do you think you’re doing?” Officer Thomas said as he tried to prevent Rachel from going up to the beasts.

“I’m trying to stop those creatures. If you’ll excuse me officer you are in my way!” Rachel tried to push past Officer Thomas but he still kept trying to get in her way.

“Miss I’m sorry it’s too dangerous! Let the authorities handle this please.” 

“Look, Officer Thomas?” Rachel said as she looked at his nameplate. Officer Thomas showed Rachel his nameplate.

“Yes it’s Officer Thomas young lady,” he said.

“Look Officer Thomas,” Rachel started again. “I know what I’m doing. I’m going to distract those things and buy my friend a little time. Now if you don’t mind I need to borrow your gun.” Rachel was about to grab the gun from the holster but Officer Thomas grabbed her hand and pushed it away.

“Look missy, I’m not allowed to give my firearm to anybody,” Officer Thomas said sternly. “Are you certified to carry a weapon?”

“No I’m not but listen, why don’t you tell me more about yourself and why you wanted to become a police officer in the first place,” Rachel said. “Come on let’s take a little walk and you can start whenever you want.”

***

“Did she grab it yet Midna?” Link said. He cautiously peered over the kiosk to see where Rachel went.

“Not that I know of,” Midna said. “She better hurry up.” Rachel continued speaking with Officer Thomas until she got him to turn his back. He kept rambling on about himself as Rachel pretended to listen. She snuck her hand by Officer Thomas’s hip with the gun and she took it out of the holster and hid it behind her back. She turned around to head back towards the fray as Officer Thomas kept walking away.

“And that’s how I got involved with the Boston Police force,” Officer Thomas said smiling. “So young lady what’s-” he stopped and felt his holster.

“Damnit!”

Rachel made her way back over to the mob. She didn’t see Link or Midna anywhere in sight. She had to follow through with the plan no matter what. She made sure she was in the Twilight Assassins’ line of vision. Once she made eye contact with the creatures, she raised the gun above her head and fired it three times. Out from behind the kiosk jumped a wolf with shiny black fur on the top mixed in with white and small patches of brown. The wolf had a white marking on his forehead. The wolf had blue earrings and piercing blue eyes like Link as well. It took Rachel a second to realize it was Link since she saw Midna riding on his back. She focused on distracting the Twilight Assassins.

“Hey! You big ugly Twilits! I’m over here!” Rachel fired another shot into the air. The Twilight Assassins started advancing towards Rachel. She fired another shot to keep the Twilight Assassins focused on her. The Shadow Beasts heard the shot and turned around to where Rachel was but before the Shadow Beasts could get to her, Link let out a low growl to let the Shadow Beasts know of his presence. 

“Remember how we did this before Link. Try and get those creatures to be in the same area and I’ll lay my dark energy field around them,” Midna said. The Shadow Beasts began advancing on Link. He deepened his growl and prepared for his attack. He stepped away from the beasts as Midna raised her hands. Her ponytail grew the same giant hand and created a black and orange energy field surrounding her, Link and the Shadow Beasts. Link moved forward towards the beasts and ensnared them within the energy field. Midna released her hands and her hair and Link struck the Shadow Beasts down. They all shrieked in agony as they took their last breath. The beasts collapsed onto the ground and their bodies disappeared into black particles of Twilight and vanished. 

“Great work but remember those other things you need to take care of?” Link looked over and saw that Rachel was trapped against the wall as the Twilight Assassins were preparing to strike her. Link leapt forward causing Midna to lose her balance.

“Ow Hey!” She held onto Link’s back until she regained her balance. 

Rachel tossed Officer Thomas’s gun off to the side but she knew it was no good. Both Twilight Assassins were coming closer and closer to her. She closed her eyes and held her breath hoping that her death would be a painless one. The Twilight Assassins were about to strike until Link leapt onto one of their backs and bit them in the neck. Rachel opened her eyes and saw each Twilight Assassin fall to the ground and disappear into black particles of Twilight. Link landed safely and reverted back to his Hylian form. He ran over to Rachel and hugged her.

“Thank the goddesses you’re alright! Anything broken or sprained?” Link said out of breath.

“I’m fine. I’m just glad the two of you are okay. I think that was the most exciting thing that has happened to me all week,” Rachel said. “On another note you were amazing! Both of you were amazing.” The crowds slowly started to come back in hopes that they were safe. Officer Thomas came back and found his gun and placed it back in his holster.

“Great now those monster things disappear right before my eyes,” Officer Thomas grumbled. “That’s it no more late night snacks or late shifts. I’ve gotta be losing sleep over this.” He looked up and saw Link. He grabbed his cell phone and called Edward Bromley.

“Hello Mr. Bromley? Yeah hi it’s Officer Steve Thomas of the Boston Police Department. I think I’ve found the guy you’re after. Where am I you ask? Prudential Center.”

Link embraced Rachel in the hug even more and felt his cheeks burn up. Their hug was disrupted by clapping and cheering but Link was not happy.

“Link are you okay?” Rachel asked.

“Those Shadow Beasts and Twilight Assassins came through a portal. I’m sure of it. I know I’m being hunted. Zant and Ganondorf want me dead.”

“Wait. If there’s more portals that are popping up in certain areas of Boston, who knows what could happen next,” Rachel said with worry. “What if more creatures from Twilight Princess are going to pop up? Or worse Zant and Ganondorf could fall through and take over Boston.”

“Don’t worry Rachel,” Midna said as she placed a hand on Rachel’s shoulder. “There has to be a source for where the portals are coming from. We just need to get to them. Besides, you have us now.”

“We need to make it our mission to find that main portal before anything else happens,” Link said. “But I suggest that we think about what our next step will be back at Rachel’s. I think we can agree that we all had enough excitement for one day.” 

“Agreed,” Midna and Rachel said. The trio left the Prudential Center as reporters and photographers were coming in for the Channel 5 news. Bromley found Officer Thomas writing down everything that he saw and the rest of his investigation team.

“Jackson, I need you to go back to the station and get those pictures developed as soon as possible and call Dr. Franklin. Some of these people need medical attention,” Officer Thomas said. A young woman with pale skin, dark hair and grey eyes was holding a camera. She nodded her head and did as she was told. Bromley cleared his throat to get Officer Thomas’s attention.

“What a mess. Someone will have to clean it up immediately Of course repair the Prudential center again but that is going to cost lots of money,” Bromley said. “But I don’t care that’s not my purpose for being here. Officer Thomas, where is my prize that you said you had?”

“He’s not here Mr. Bromley sir,” Officer Thomas replied. Bromley gave Officer Thomas a very chilling look.

“Officer, may I speak to you-privately?” Bromley said. “Come this way.” Officer Thomas put his notebook and pencil away and followed Bromley unwillingly.

“Officer, I understand that you are a respectable man of the law and you try to protect these people, for which I am--deeply humbled by this,” Bromley said. “But if you dare lie to me I will make sure you are never heard from again. Understood?”

“Understood,” Officer Thomas said grimly. 

“Good.” Bromley said smugly. He began to walk away and smoothed the front of his expensive suit jacket.

“But I do have photographs Mr. Bromley,” Officer Thomas said halfheartedly. Bromley stopped walking away from Officer Thomas but kept his back turned to him.

“Come again officer?” Bromley said, his interest suddenly peaking. 

“I said I have photographs of the guy you’re after Mr. Bromley,” Officer Thomas said. “I can get them to you as soon as they are developed.” Bromley turned to the policeman and grinned a wicked grin that was as scary as the Grim Reaper.

“Call me once they are ready and then phase II will begin,” Bromley said smugly. He walked away and threw a small bag of money at Officer Thomas’s feet. Officer Thomas picked it up and heaved a heavy sigh.

_What have I gotten myself into?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Zelda again in this chapter and are introduced to the antagonists of this story! Link also is struggling with his feelings towards his host and Midna is sassy as sassy can be and I love it!

“It has been three months since we have seen yet another strange attack here in Boston. Creatures that look like they come from a world of fantasy are running amok terrorizing families. Authorities advise it is best to stay inside or if you are going out, make sure you stay with someone at all costs,” a news reporter said on Channel 5. Rachel switched the TV to another news station.

“Strange beasts were seen not too long ago at the Prudential center a couple months prior. Witnesses who were there described the beasts as dark figures with a weird aura coming from their bodies and their faces were covered with masks. When help arrived, these creatures disappeared,” another reporter said. Every channel Rachel flipped through said the same thing about creatures from Zelda popping up almost every single day. Link was in the kitchen drying off dishes and putting them away for Rachel. 

“Any good news today? Or is it still the same?” Link asked.

“Unfortunately it’s still the same stuff,” Rachel said as she turned off the TV. She flopped onto her couch and groaned. “It’s been three months and we haven’t found anything as to how the hell these damn portals keep popping up! I’m running out of ideas.” She sat up and rested her chin in her hands. Link put the dish towel back on Rachel’s oven and put the last of the dishes away. He went to the living room and sat down next to Rachel. He rubbed her back to offer some reassurance.

“It’s going to be OK Rachel,” Link said gently. “I know you’re stressed and worried about this. I am too but we’ll find a way. I’m sure of it.” She was still silent. “If it makes you feel better I’ve become more adapted to the ways of your world. See? I’m even dressed correctly! Wow this shirt and pants are really comfortable!” Rachel could feel her face breaking into a smile. 

“I’ve noticed. You look good in plaid shirts and jeans. The beanie compliments you nicely. You should wear stuff like that more often,” Rachel said quietly. She could feel a blush forming on her cheeks when she said that. She knew Link was handsome but she couldn’t say that out loud or else she would look like an idiot. Trying to hide her blush, Rachel quickly changed the subject.

“How are you faring with all of this nonsense?” She said after clearing her throat.

“I’m alright,” Link said. “I still miss Hyrule like crazy. I’m worried about Zelda though.” Rachel nodded her head. She didn’t know why but she felt a twinge of jealousy when Link said Zelda’s name. Ever since he’s been staying with Rachel, Link has brought up Zelda’s name more often and it made her wonder if the Zelink pairing was true or not. She decided it was best not to ask for she didn’t want to hurt his feelings.

“I’m sure Zelda’s fine,” Rachel said. “She’s a tough girl. There’s a reason she has the Triforce of Wisdom.”

“I wish there was some way I could know for sure,” Link said.

***

Zelda was brought forth to where Zant was sitting. Her hands were tied behind her back and her beautiful brown hair was falling in front of her face, but her diadem was still in place. She held her composure and had a cold look in her grey-blue eyes. Zant’s helmet opened slightly to reveal his snake-like mouth. He smiled wickedly.

“Princess Zelda,” he said. “How valiantly you have fought against me to try and protect your precious Hyrule.” 

“Do what you wish to do to me Zant,” Zelda said calmly. “But I refuse to bow down to you as ruler of Hyrule. The light from Hyrule will never fade as long as the Triforce of Wisdom is in my hand.”

“Such strong words for such a weak ruler who chose to surrender,” Zant said with a maleficent sneer. Zelda remained calm, the frigid look in her eyes never faltering.

“I would rather have my kingdom know that I am alive and well, despite being your prisoner rather than to have me dead and have my kingdom turn to turmoil because of you,” she said. Zant laughed loudly, causing his voice to bounce off of the castle walls.

“Well, it looks like the second option is going to be yours for the keeping, Princess,” Zant said. “Guards! Dispose of the princess at once!” Two Shadow Beasts that were behind Zelda were ready to strike. Suddenly a man with a deep voice came from behind the other throne. His face was covered by the hood of his cloak and the shadow from a fading candle on the wall.

“That is enough Zant,” the figure said. 

“Show your face,” Zelda said. 

“With pleasure dear Princess,” the voice said. The man removed his hood slowly until Zelda could see his face. The man had grey skin and fiery red hair pulled back with a golden headdress similar to the sun and a matching beard. He had pointed ears as well topped with a pair of silver earrings with blue sapphires in them. His nails were black like his soul. The man smiled immorally.

“Ganondorf,” Zelda said as her stare hardened. “I should have known you would send Zant to do your dirty work,” Ganondorf cast aside his cloak. He carried with him a large white sword that glowed brightly: his Warlock Blade which was twice the size of the Master Sword. His armor black as night complimented the same patterns as the Gerudos and had hints of gold. Upon the collar were two golden serpents symbolizing the power he held. Behind him, a long red floor length cape was draped over his broad shoulders.

“You’ve done quite enough in aiding me in taking Hyrule for me, Zant,” Ganondorf said smugly.

“Anything to be of assistance my lord,” Zant said bowing to Ganondorf. The King of Evil laughed a deep and raspy laugh. “If I have fulfilled my duties as your accomplice, I shall return to the Twilight Realm where I belong on  _ my _ throne instead of that pathetic little imp, Midna. And my lord, what shall you do with Princess Zelda? Kill her?”

“Death is too good for the princess,” Ganondorf said, his enormous hand rested on the hilt of his blade. His other hand was tucked into a fist under his chin. “I believe I have something better in mind for her that would be a most--suitable punishment for her majesty.”   
“If you believe your punishment is worse than death Ganon, you are mistaken,” Zelda said. “Link will find a way to defeat you and Zant. I know he will. He will bring Hyrule and the Twilight Realm back under its rightful leaders. You can do whatever you want to me, but good _ will  _ triumph over evil as it always has with mine and Link’s ancestors. Under the power of the goddesses, you will never obtain the last two pieces of the Triforce and make the world vulnerable to unrelentless pain and suffering. I know Link is on his way right now as we speak. I can feel it.”

“Your precious hero fell to his death over the Bridge of Eldin,” Ganondorf said leaning towards Zelda. The look of determination Zelda had fell from her face but did her best not to let it show.

“No--No that’s impossible!” Zelda cried.

“It is true!” Ganondorf said still leaning into Zelda’s face. “He was knocked from his steed at the hands of my minion, King Bulblin. He was thrown over the side of the bridge and plummeted hundreds of feet where no one could hear his screams.” Ganondorf continued to stare coldly into Zelda’s eyes. “Looks like evil has won this time and good has failed. Good will always fail, Princess. Don’t you realize that? See what happens when you are hopeful? Look at the kingdom now.” Zelda turned her head to see a diamond barrier surrounding the castle and smoke settling from the invasion. She turned her head away from the window and turned to face Ganondorf once again with the look of determination returning to her face.

“I know you’re lying about Link’s death,” Zelda said. “No matter how many times you say it, I know Link’s courage is keeping him alive wherever he may be. You cannot keep the chosen one at bay! He will end your reign of terror! The light has not faded from Hyrule and it never will! You will suffer at the hands of the Hero!” As Zelda continued, Zant sent some of his Shadow Beasts to restrain her. Ganondorf rose from the throne and grabbed Zelda’s face in his hand.

“Long live the king,” he said grimly. “Take the princess to the highest tower and lock her away. I think she is going to enjoy helping us in taking over the entire world.” He removed his hand from her face harshly. Zant and his Shadow Beasts took Zelda away from the throne room as she held her head high.

_ Link, I know you’re on your way. There is still hope. I just need to find a way to reach you. _

***

Link, Midna, and Rachel were huddled over Rachel’s books in the living room trying to find answers. Rachel skimmed through her  _ Hyrule Historia  _ book to see if she could find anything about portals that lead to another world.

“The only things I’ve found so far is the Mirror of Twilight which takes you to the Twilight Realm, Midna and Zant’s portals which are used for transportation and the Minish Cap where you put a hat on your head named Ezlo and he shrinks you down to the world of the Minish, also known as the Picori. But there’s nothing in here about where these sources of power come from. None of them connect to Boston,” Rachel said sadly. She closed the book and tried another.

“Well what does  _ Harry Potter _ have to say about portals?” Link asked as he flipped through another book. He began to read it as Rachel tried to explain. His eyes started to light up as he kept reading one of her Harry Potter books.

“Basically in J.K. Rowling’s world, there’s apparation and portkeys and- Link are you even paying attention to what I’m saying right now?” Rachel said. Link looked at Rachel like he had just woken up.

“Huh? What? Oh sorry Rachel! It’s just that this is a really good book! What’s the Order of the Phoenix?” Link said entranced by the novel. Rachel took the book away from him. A look of exhaustion came across her face. 

“Aww, now I’ll never know how the story ends,” he said. 

“I’m sorry. Maybe some other time, but we’ve gone through every single book I have and all of it is useless information,” Rachel said sighing. “I’m going to get some fresh air.” Rachel grabbed her jacket and went outside to sit on her porch. Link looked after her and heaved a heavy sigh as he continued to stare where Rachel left. 

“I know that longing look,” Midna said smirking. She started to pick up the books that were spread across the living room floor. Link jumped from his trance and felt his cheeks heat up.

“What longing look?” he said bashfully. Midna started putting the books back onto the shelves, her impish smirk growing wider.

“You know the one where you were gazing off into space after Rachel left the room to go outside because she’s frustrated?” she said.

“It-it wasn’t a longing look!” Link said his cheeks continuing to flare. “I-she-she looked upset and I want to try and make Rachel feel better.”

“So you admit you care for Rachel in some way,” Midna said. “Try to cover up your tracks all you want but I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at her for the past few months since we’ve been here Link.” Link felt his cheeks were about to burst into flames. Midna couldn’t help but laugh. She rested her hands on Link’s shoulder. “Aww how sweet. My little wolf pup’s got puppy dog eyes for our host!”

“Shut up Midna,” Link said trying to hide his smile. “I do not have puppy dog eyes for Rachel.”

“The more you keep denying the more it’s true,” Midna said in a singsong voice. Link wanted to keep denying but he summoned up his courage and told Midna the truth.

“Alright, fine you win Midna,” Link said. He sat down on the couch and took off his beanie. He ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair and exhaled. “I do like Rachel. A lot in fact. She’s been so kind to the both of us ever since we got here and she’s doing her best to help us try and get back home. I want to show her how much I appreciate her help. That smile of hers always makes me feel like I don’t have anything to worry about. I can’t help but smile when I think about her name.” Link smiled a small smile and looked at the floor. Midna finished placing the books back on the shelves and floated next to Link.

“What about Zelda?” she said. “Now correct me if I’m wrong here but aren’t you two technically ‘destined to be together?’ You know two parts of the Triforce for all eternity?” Link placed his beanie back on his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I don’t have romantic feelings for Zelda if that’s what you mean, Midna,” Link said. “Just because she has the Triforce of Wisdom and I have the Triforce of Courage, doesn’t mean we’re a perfect match. I can’t help who I’m attracted to. Zelda is just a really good friend of mine. Yes, I care about Zelda, but more or less in a brother-sister sort of way. To add to that, she’s royalty and I’m not.”

“That’s understandable,” Midna said. Link sat up and placed his hands on top of his knees and sighed.

“I’m not sure what I should do for Rachel though. She deserves something special,” Link said. 

“Why don’t you make dinner for her tonight or tomorrow night?” Midna said. “I know from what I’ve heard girls like it when guys make dinner for them.” Link folded his hands together and thought long and hard about Midna’s suggestion.

“Well what should I make?” he said.

“Instead of asking me all of these questions why don’t you go outside and ask her yourself,” Midna replied. “While you’re at it, ask her if she’s really okay. She looked a little upset earlier today.” Link nodded his head and pulled on his jacket and headed out the door. He saw Rachel sitting on the steps.

“Hey,” he said calmly. Rachel turned around to look at Link.

“Hey,” she said back to him.

“Mind if I join you?” 

“I don’t see why not,” Rachel said. She scooted over and made a gesture with her hand for Link to sit next to her. She rested her chin in one of her hands as the other was draped over her knees. She looked out at the city around her. Link sat next to her and folded his hands together over his knees.

“Nice night isn’t it?” Link said trying to cheer her up.

“Lovely,” Rachel said quietly. She didn’t look in Link’s general direction and continued to stare out. Link broke his gaze from the sky and turned to Rachel.

“Are you okay, Rach?” Link said looking over at her. “You seem quieter and less smiley than usual.”

“I’m alright I guess,” Rachel said as she shrugged her shoulders. Her hands never moved from their positions.

“You know, if something’s bothering you please don’t hesitate to talk to me. You can tell me how you’re feeling,” Link said smiling.

“Thank you. The same goes to you too, Link,” Rachel said. Link placed his hands next to his sides and crossed his legs.

“Is there something that’s bothering you?” Link said. Rachel moved her hands next to her and looked at Link.

“Well, I guess the thing that’s been bothering me is this whole portal thing,” Rachel started. “I hate not knowing stuff. It’s frustrating. I wish I knew how you came here but to be completely honest I don’t know. I feel like I should be doing more to help you and Midna.”

“Rachel, I feel you’re doing enough work already,” Link said still smiling. “I appreciate you wanting to help me get back home. Believe me I would do the same for you if you were stuck in Hyrule. I wouldn’t rest until I knew you were home safe and sound where you belong. Heck, I’d go to the ends of the earth trying to find a solution just so you can be happy.” Rachel couldn’t help but smile a little bit at Link’s gentleman manner. She tried to hide it but Link caught sight of it.

“Hey there’s that smile!” he said playfully. “But trust me on this Rachel, there is a way we can get me back home. I’m not sure what that way is but I know we’ll find it. We can’t give up. Not now not ever.” Rachel sat up straighter, the smile never leaving her pretty face.

“When did you start sounding so wise?” she asked.

“Guess I’ve been around Zelda too much,” Link said chuckling. Rachel felt her smile fading when Link said Zelda’s name again. Luckily, Link didn’t see it. “Besides the point you must be starving. I’ll make dinner tonight so you don’t have to worry about it.” Link stood up and offered his hand to Rachel. Rachel grabbed his hand as he helped her to her feet.

“Are you sure about that Link? I can do it. You and Midna are my guests. I should be taking care of you guys,” Rachel said.

“No, I insist,” Link said. “You seem stressed. I don’t want you to have to fuss about me and Midna right now.”

“You’re such a gentleman,” Rachel said smiling bigger. Link took off his beanie and bowed to Rachel like she was royalty. 

“Anything for you, m’lady Rachel,” Link said. The two of them laughed as Link put his beanie back on his head. “Okay. I probably should get food started because I’m hungry as well. You coming in?”

“I think I will in a little bit,” Rachel said fixing her jacket. “I’ve been cooped up inside most of the day and I want to get some more fresh air.” 

“Alright. I’ll tell you when dinner’s ready,” Link replied. He turned on his heel and went inside the door closing it behind him leaving Rachel alone once again. She stifled a small laugh as she continued to look out at the city. Midna opened the window and floated towards Rachel’s shoulder.

“What are you so smiley about girlie?” Midna asked smirking.

“Oh nothing, Link offered to make dinner tonight and he made me laugh,” Rachel said beaming. Midna put her hand on Rachel’s shoulder, the smirk never wavering from her face.

“You know he likes you right?” she said. The smile on Rachel’s face was as bright as the city lights.

“I could see that. We’ve become good friends all three of us-”

“No not like that!” Midna said. “Link likes you. I mean he  _ really _ likes you.” Rachel could feel her cheeks flushing bright red.

“He-he does?” she said a little surprised. 

“Yes. He told me so before he came out here to talk to you,” Midna said still smirking. Rachel played with an end of her hair trying not to meet Midna’s golden eye. “Wait, do you like him back?” Rachel could feel her cheeks heating up even more as she continued to twirl the strand of hair around her finger.

“Well, maybe a little bit-” she said biting down on her lip trying to control the blush.

“A little bit?” the imp said staring Rachel down. “Come on, Rachel what are you thinking in that head of yours?” Rachel tried to force herself not to break out into a smile as she felt the blush spreading through her whole body. 

“Alright,” Rachel said sounding a bit saddened. “I like Link. Are you happy now Twilight Princess?” Rachel hung her head shamefully and tried to hide her sadness.

“You don’t have to sound so sad about it,” Midna said gently. “It’s natural to have a crush on somebody.” Rachel sat up, heaving a heavy sigh.

“I could never pursue Link,” she said. Rachel stretched her legs out on the steps and looked up towards the sky.

“What’s holding you back from going after him?” Midna asked. Rachel took a deep breath before answering.

“Zelda. That’s who’s holding me back from him,” Rachel said. “Everyone in the Zelda fanbase ships her and Link together.”

“From what I’m hearing it sounds like you’re jealous of Zelda,” Midna said. Rachel glanced at Midna like she had grown another set of heads.

“Psht-what? Me jealous?” Rachel said “Why would I be jealous of Zelda? I mean she’s strong, wise, beautiful, and she has perfect hair and no pimples on her face-probably taller than me as well and her makeup is always on point and it looks natural--But no I’m not jealous!” Rachel grit her teeth as she picked the back of her hand. Midna placed a gentle hand over Rachel’s to get her to stop picking at it. 

“You know what Link told me before he came out here?” Midna said trying to calm Rachel. She lowered herself to Rachel’s level and placed her hands on her shoulders. 

“Link said he doesn’t have romantic feelings for Zelda. He has feelings for you. He only sees Zelda as a really good friend. He does care about her, but he sees her more as a sister than a lover. There’s no need to be jealous.” Rachel took a deep breath, relaxing her tense shoulders. 

“You’re right Midna,” she said. “I’m an adult. I shouldn’t be jealous. It was childish and stupid of me to get like that.”

“Hey it’s okay kiddo,” Midna said smiling. “You ever need a heart-to-heart girl talk, just let me know.” Rachel smiled at the imp gratefully. Midna placed her hands on her hips and smirked.

“But I seriously think you should go for Link,” she said. “Trust me dear, he’s the kind of man you want: look he’s making dinner for you, he’s brave, not bad looking at all. Above everything else, he’s willing to look out for you and take care of you. He puts your needs first before his own. That’s the kind of guy you want. Unless if you already have a boyfriend of course.” Rachel began laughing 

“No I’m single. Always have been,” Rachel said. “Thank you, Midna. You’re a good friend.” The last word rang in the back of Rachel’s mind like a church bell.

“Friend, that’s it!” Midna shook her head to make sure her hearing wasn’t failing her.

“Come again?” she said.

“Midna, I just remembered that I have a friend who might be able to help you and Link get home,” Rachel said excitedly. “I’m such an idiot! How could I forget about her?!” Midna held her head for she felt it spinning like a top.

“What is happening? I’m so confused!” Midna said. 

“I’ll explain it to both you and Link at dinner,” Rachel said as she opened the door. Midna floated inside and Rachel shut the door behind her. Link was in the kitchen stirring a pot.

“Link?” Rachel said. Link looked up from the pot he was stirring and looked at Rachel. “I think I know someone who might be able to get you back home.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduced to new characters. Rachel feels uneasy about seeing the fortune teller the next day. Cute moments and Zelda gives Link a warning.

Rachel took off running down Boylston Street early the next morning. Link tried to keep his hat from falling off of his head and preventing his sword and shield from hitting his back too much. Midna tried her best to keep up with Rachel. Both were impressed how incredibly fast Rachel was for she barely stopped to take a breather. 

“Rach, I know you want to get to your friend’s house but can you please slow down! My sword and shield are hitting my back pretty hard!” Link said.

“How much further is this going to go on for?” Midna asked in between breaths.

“We’re almost there! I promise!” Rachel said happily.

“You said that the last three blocks though!” Midna whined.

“Oh come on now,” Rachel said smirking. “Nothing like a little morning run to get your juices flowing! Think of it as a new adventure!” Finally, the trio made it to the house Rachel was looking for.

“This is the place.” Rachel finally caught her breath as Link and Midna were still in the process of getting theirs back. The trio straightened themselves out. 

“I think you guys will like my friend Sapphire,” Rachel said.

“How do you know if we can trust this girl Rach?” Link said catching his breath.

“We went to college together and she knows a lot about Zelda as well. She’s cool.” Rachel knocked on the door. The door opened and in the doorway stood a very pretty girl with short curly dark brown hair with strawberry blonde tips. She wore green hummingbird earrings and a pretty lacy white shirt. On her chest was a small tattoo of music notes that looked like they were flowing through the wind.

“Rachel?!” The girl said happily.

“Sapphire?!” Rachel said equally happy. The two girls squealed with excitement and hugged each other. Link looked at Midna wondering if he should be scared or not.

“Don’t be rude,” Midna said quietly. “She seems like a nice girl. If Rachel trusts her, then we should trust her as well.”

“You’re right Midna,” Link said quietly. “I’ll be patient.” The two girls finished their happy little reunion and recomposed themselves.

“Oh my God it’s been so long since I’ve seen you Rachel! How are you?!” The girl named Sapphire said. The girl seemed to emulate energy and she flapped her arms a lot.

“I’ve been well! I miss seeing you a lot because we’re both so busy,” Rachel said laughing. “How’s Keylon?”

“He’s great! He came over for a visit the other day and we went to Maria’s Bakery in the north end for lunch,” Sapphire said. She looked over and saw Link standing behind them. He gave a small wave and she waved back at him. Sapphire smirked at Rachel.

“Rachel, who is that handsome young man with you? Is that your boyfriend?!” Sapphire asked excitedly. Rachel felt her cheeks flush bright red and a chill running up and down her spine.

“No, no Link isn’t my boyfriend,” Rachel said, her cheeks still burning up. 

“Wait, did you say Link as in green tunic, pointy ears and Master Sword, Hero of Time, Toon Link, THE Link from The Legend of Zelda?” Sapphire asked. Her eyes seemed to light up like a Christmas tree when she went through her list.

“Yes but it’s Twilight Princess Link and Midna’s here with him too,” Rachel said containing her excitement. “Oh my God how could I forget my manners. Link? Midna? This is my friend Sapphire. Sapphire? Well you already know who these two are.”

“Nice to meet you Sapphire,” Link said shaking Sapphire’s hand. Midna did the same thing.

“Nice to meet you guys! Twilight Princess was such a great game! I never thought that video game characters could come to life but here they are standing solid,” Sapphire said. “What brings you guys here anyways?”

“Rachel said you might be able to help Midna and I get back home to Hyrule,” Link said.

“Well instead of discussing on the front steps, why don’t you guys come inside where there’s more comfortable seats,” Sapphire said gesturing for the trio to come in. Rachel led the way followed by Link and Midna. 

The trio entered Sapphire’s apartment. Link looked around and saw that Sapphire had a couple of Zelda posters hanging up in the living room in nice black frames. She too had many Zelda games lined up neatly on one of her shelves in the living room like Rachel. It was smaller than Rachel’s apartment but it was still cozy. Link looked over at the mantle and saw a picture of Sapphire with a black man wearing glasses. They were both smiling and their arms were around each other.

“Is this your boyfriend?” Link asked politely.

“Yeah that’s Keylon,” Sapphire said smiling. She took the picture off of the mantle and gave it to Midna. She took the picture gently into her hands, a large smile spread across her impish face like wildfire.

“Aww you guys are so cute together!” Midna gushed. She placed the picture back on the mantle in its previous spot.

“Thank you!” Sapphire said. “Can I get you guys anything to drink or eat? Make yourselves at home. There’s plenty of places to sit.”

“I’m all set but thank you,” Link said humbly.

“I’ll have some water because little miss speedy gonzales over there booked it over to your house and didn’t bring any with her!” Midna said sharply to Rachel. Rachel threw her hands up in the air in defense.

“Alright that’s enough Midna,” Link said placing a hand on the imp’s shoulder. “Let’s not act like that in front of Rachel’s friend.” Midna shrugged her shoulders as Sapphire brought her a glass of water.

“Thank you,” the imp said. The trio congregated into the living room. Sapphire brought out a platter of crackers and cheese in case if anyone wanted some for later.

“Alright I guess you guys can answer some questions for me like how on earth did Link, the Hero of Hyrule and Midna, the Twilight Princess end up in Boston in the first place?” Sapphire said. She down on the couch and crossed her legs.

“A portal brought us here,” Midna said. 

“How’d you come across my lovely friend Rachel?”

“Well, I saw her out on the street carrying groceries and she had on a Triforce t-shirt,” Link began. “I thought Rachel might be able to help us find a way back to Hyrule and then she brought up you last night. So until we sort everything out, Rachel’s letting us stay with her for a while.” Sapphire nodded her head in understanding. 

“Don’t worry,” Sapphire said smiling. “You guys are in good hands with Rachel. She’s literally the kindest person I’ve ever met in my whole life.” Rachel couldn’t help but smile at her friend’s words.

“Anywho, sorry got off topic for a second,” Sapphire said laughing. “Did you guys see what happened at the Prudential Center a little while ago?”

“Yes,” Midna said. “We were there when it happened.”

“Of course the news and the media say it was an act of terrorism but we know that Zant was behind the attack,” Rachel said. Sapphire sat up from her chair as a look of concern came across her face.

“Wait, Zant as in the usurper king of Twilight?” she said. “He’s here in Boston?”

“Well, no he’s not here in Boston but when we were at the Prudential Center, Shadow Beasts and Twilight Assassins appeared out of nowhere,” Rachel said. “I also have a bad feeling about something else though.” Midna, Link and Sapphire looked at Rachel with concern. “I feel that Zant and Ganondorf aren’t the only people who want to find Link.”

“Who else would be hunting Link, Rachel?” Midna asked.

“I’m not sure but-” 

“I’m sorry to interrupt what you are thinking Rachel but I see someone coming towards your house Sapphire,” Link said looking out a window. The group congregated by Link and saw a man with grey hair wearing a navy blue suit and a police officer with short dark hair that had hints of grey in it coming to the front door.

“Damnit, it’s Edward Bromley and Officer Thomas,” Sapphire said in a hushed voice.

“I’ve seen Officer Thomas but who the hell is Edward Bromley?” Rachel asked. 

“Mr. Bromley’s my neighbor,” Sapphire said with disgust. “He’s this creepy old man who says he works for the CIA. He’s got a ‘specialty’ for making people disappear or from what I overheard others saying about him.”

“Sounds like a serial killer if you ask me,” Rachel said. 

“He’s getting closer!” Link exclaimed. Sapphire stayed at the window as everyone else backed away. 

“I have an idea,” Sapphire said. “You guys go hide in the closet. I’ll see if I can try and get him away. Keep your ears pressed against the door so you can hear what’s going on. Hurry he’s almost to the front door!” Midna hid in Link’s shadow as Link and Rachel scrambled to the closet. Sapphire straightened herself out as a loud knocking came from the door. 

“Just a minute please!” The knock got gradually louder.

“I said one minute please!” Sapphire said agitated. She finished straightening the apartment out and went to the door calmly. She put on her best acting skills. She opened the door and greeted Bromley and Officer Thomas warmly.

“Good Afternoon Officer Thomas and Mr. Bromley,” Sapphire said warmly.

“Good Afternoon Sapphire,” Officer Thomas said smiling at Sapphire. “Sapphire babysits for my kids most of the time and she says hello to me every morning on her way to work,” Officer Thomas said turning to Bromley. Bromley gave Officer Thomas a look of utter disappointment.

“Does it look like I give two shits about how you know each other Steven? No I don’t we are here for something else. Don’t you forget it. Remember my little talk with you the other day?” Officer Thomas heaved a sad sigh and rolled his eyes so Bromley wouldn’t see. He tried to keep his professionalism.

“What can I do for you gentlemen today?” Sapphire said trying to ease the tension.

“We’re looking for someone,” Bromley said. He gestured his head towards Officer Thomas. Officer Thomas pulled out a folded up piece of paper from his pocket. He unfolded it to show Sapphire a wanted poster with Link’s face on it.

“Have you seen a young man with long pointed ears, each with blue earrings on each one of them and dirty blonde hair stroll into this area?” Officer Thomas asked calmly. From inside of the closet, Link pressed his long ear against the door.

“Can you hear what they’re saying Link?” Rachel asked in an almost whisper.

“Yes,” Link said in the same tone. “I don’t like what this Bromley guy is saying about me. You’re right about him sounding like a serial killer Rachel.” Rachel felt her heart beating faster, her hands began to feel clammy.

“I’m scared,” Rachel said quietly. She started to shake a little bit. Link reached down and grasped one of her hands tightly to reassure her.

“Don’t be scared, Rachel,” Link said calmly. “You’ve got me and Midna. We’ll protect you. I’m not going to let that man come anywhere near us. As long as I have the Master Sword and my courage we’ll be fine.” Despite the darkened closet, Rachel smiled one of her brightest smiles. She started moving closer to Link.

“Mind if I squeeze in to listen?” she said.

“Of course, there’s a little bit of room beside me,” Link said smiling. “Here I can make some more room.” Rachel squeezed into the spot where Link was standing. Both of their cheeks heated up seeing how close the two were to one another.

“Comfy?”

“Yes,” Rachel said. “Now shhh. I’m trying to listen to what’s going on.” She pressed her ear up against the door. She heard Sapphire’s voice and footsteps coming from the front door.

“Mr. Bromley sir, I don’t think it’s necessary for you to search in my house,” Sapphire said trying her best to keep the men out of the house. “I told you I haven’t seen this Link fellow anywhere! He’s not on this street or in this house so I will have to ask you to leave.”

“Sapphire, do you mind if I collect the information you gave me? Once I have the information down we’ll leave you alone,” Officer Thomas said politely. He held a small black notebook in his hands and clicked his pen.

“Of course Officer Thomas,” Sapphire said. Officer Thomas began writing down the information in his notebook as Bromley continued to inspect every inch of the apartment.

“I know you’re lying to me Miss Holland,” Bromley said. He ran a finger over the coffee table picking up a small amount of dust. Bromley looked at his finger with utter disgust. He wiped his index finger and thumb together to remove the dust, letting it fall to the carpeted floor like snowflakes.

“Excuse me Mr. Bromley I am not lying about what I just said,” Sapphire said. She had an edge to her voice that Rachel had never heard Sapphire use before. Bromley found the picture of her and Keylon on the mantle and picked it up.

“Is this your boyfriend?” Bromley asked with disgust.

“Don’t you touch that picture!” Sapphire snapped. She snatched the picture away from Bromley and held it in her arms like it was a small child.

“You’re dating a black man? How un-American of you,” Bromley said. Sapphire placed the picture back onto the mantle. Her shoulders tensed as she balled one of her hands into a fist.

“You shut your goddamn mouth!” she said pointing at Bromley. “Why the hell do you care who I date?! Why I oughta-”

“Shut up!” Bromley snapped to the girl. Sapphire looked taken aback. A look of anger and hatred crossed her normally serene face.

“Listen you racist little bastard!” she snapped. “You don’t tell me to shut up! You do not tell me it isn’t OK for me to date a man of color! I did not give you permission to come and search my house! Get out now before I do something I regret! I’ll take that stupid briefcase I see you carrying and shove it way up your pathetic ass or worse I’ll hit you in the face with it first and then shove it up your goddamn ass!” Rachel was in shock. She stepped away from the closet door for a second, looking as pale as a ghost.

“What did you hear?” Link asked quietly.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard Sapphire get so mad,” Rachel said, the shocked expression plastered to her face. “Yay for my friend for sticking up for herself but also she sounds scary when she’s mad.” Rachel and Link pressed their ears against the door once again.

“I should have you arrested for making threats against me bitch!” Bromley said twice as angry.

“That’s it! Get out of my house now! I never want to see your face near or on my property ever again!” Sapphire exclaimed. “If you do I will file a restraining order on you do I make myself clear?!” Bromley left in a huff. “I know you don’t work for the CIA! You’re a lying piece of scum and you always will be! You will never find Link! I can guarantee that!” Sapphire let out a deep breath and looked at Officer Thomas. He too was shocked at hearing Sapphire’s anger.

“I’m sorry you had to hear all that,” Sapphire said out of breath.

“Well Sapphire, I commend you for your courage into standing up to that awful man,” Officer Thomas said flabbergasted. “But next time, please be careful of what you say if a police officer is around. I don’t want to see you behind bars. You’re a good person and the best babysitter for my kids. I’ll let it slide because I know you but other officers probably wouldn’t.” Officer Thomas started to head towards the door. 

“I’m sorry if we disrupted your day, but thank you for giving us the information that we need. Have a good night Sapphire.” Officer Thomas headed down the steps and went back to his police cruiser. He took off into the twilight of Boston and headed back to the station. Sapphire sighed and went to the closet door and knocked on it.

“They’re gone, you can come out now,” Sapphire said. Link opened the door and Rachel followed behind him. Her face was still in awe at hearing how angry her friend could get. Midna appeared from Link’s shadow.

“You okay, Rachel?” Sapphire asked, her tone back to normal. 

“Yeah-yeah I’m fine,” Rachel said coming back to reality. “Remind me to not get you mad ever because you sounded really scary. But I loved it!”

“I’m sorry if I couldn’t help you guys in finding a way back home to Hyrule,” Sapphire said. “I wish I could do something but--wait. Hold on a second. I just remembered there is something that I can do to try and help you guys!” Sapphire found a sticky note and a pen. She scribbled a name and an address on it and handed the sticky note to Midna when she finished. Midna looked at the small paper in her hand.

“Madame Serena? Who’s that?” Midna asked.

“She’s a fortune teller. She owns The Crystal Ball fortune teller shop. You can’t miss it. She lives close to Faneuil Hall on North Market Street,” Sapphire said. Midna handed the sticky note to Rachel. She looked over the words and folded the sticky note into a tiny square before shoving it into a pocket on her jeans.

“We can discuss this when we get home,” Rachel said. “It’s getting late and I’m sure Sapphire has a busy day tomorrow. We don’t want to overstay our welcome. As always, it’s lovely to see you my friend.” Rachel went to give Sapphire another hug. 

“You too dude!” Sapphire replied. She turned to Link and Midna after she was released from the hug. She stuck her hand out and shook their hands.

“Link, Midna, it was lovely meeting you both. Please don’t be strangers! Stop by again sometime.”

“Thank you for your help,” Midna said. She floated over to Rachel who was waiting by the door. 

“You’ve really helped us out a ton. I think we’re one step closer to finding that portal,” Link said. He shook Sapphire’s hand once more and met Rachel and Midna by the door. Sapphire walked the trio out and waved after them. Midna stretched and yawned.

“Well, I think we’ve had our fun for today. Let’s go home I need my sleep!” she said.

“You’re always needing your sleep Midna. Normally I’m the one who likes to sleep a lot!” Link said.

*** 

Rachel opened the door to her apartment as Link and Midna were chatting and laughing. She closed the door behind them and didn’t say a word. She had a look of uneasiness on her face and looked down at the floor. She bit her lip as she was taking off her jacket. She went into the living room and started to bite her nails. Link and Midna took notice of Rachel’s strange behavior and followed her. 

“You alright Rach? You were a lot less chatty and smiley on the way home from Sapphire’s,” Link said. 

“I’m fine,” Rachel said quietly. She continued to look down at the floor and she started to twirl a piece of her hair around her finger. She kept taking her glasses on and off to see if they were dirty. Link looked at Midna for help. She imp shrugged her shoulders. Midna nudged Link into the living room area. The young man did so and sat down next to Rachel.

“Alright. Spill. What’s wrong?” he said. 

“Nothing,” Rachel said. Link crossed his arms over his chest, concern growing on his handsome face.

“You’re lying. Something’s wrong it’s written all over your face,” Link said. “Remember you can talk to me about anything. Please don’t keep your emotions bottled up inside of you. It’s not healthy.” Rachel looked over at Link. Her eyes had a glassy look in them.

“I was just thinking about this fortune teller,” Rachel began. “I’m--I’m not so sure if it’s a good idea if we see her tomorrow.” Link and Midna looked at Rachel in shock. The young man shook his head to make sure there was no cotton in them.

“Why do you think that seeing this fortune teller woman is a bad idea?” he said.

“Fortune tellers can be unpredictable,” Rachel said. “What if she predicts that something bad will happen to you or Midna? Or worse she could be a con artist and take all of our money and then where would we be at?”

“But Rachel,” Link said sounding hurt. “You promised to help Midna and myself no matter what the price is.” Rachel stood up and felt tears stinging her eyes. She placed her hands in front of them to try and stop them from coming. She took her glasses off and set them on the table to wipe her eyes.

“I know I said that but I’m scared,” she sniffed. “If we go tomorrow and she says that something bad will happen to you or Midna, I feel like it will be my fault. I don’t want you guys to have to deal with that burden. Why am I crying? I shouldn’t be. I must look like such a wreck.” Link stood up and went over to Rachel. He wrapped his strong arms around her pulling her into a warm embrace. Tears stained his shirt as Rachel closed her eyes to prevent more tears from falling.

“It’s a chance that I’m willing to take,” Link said in a gentle tone. He rubbed her back to try and get her to calm down. 

Rachel’s head rested against his chest. She could hear Link’s steady and soothing heartbeat. She caught his scent on his shirt. He smelled fresh and clean like pine trees, perhaps from his hometown of Ordon. Rachel liked the scent. She felt her eyes starting to get heavy and her breathing back to normal. Rachel didn’t care if she was standing up with Link holding her. She found herself enjoying it. If she wanted to, she could’ve fallen asleep on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. Link found himself turning scarlet once again. Had Rachel always been this pretty? Even when she was upset she still looked beautiful in his eyes. Rachel’s crying ceased and she calmed down turning her sobs into shortened breaths. Tears still trickled down her pale face. The young man still held her in his strong embrace. He leaned down and kissed her on top of her head. After a while, the two broke from their embrace as Link placed his hands on Rachel’s shoulders.

“It will be alright Rachel” he said smiling as he tilted her face up to meet his. “I need closure to these dreams. Certainly you understand that. I say tomorrow morning we go and see Madame Serena. Like I said it’s a chance that I’m willing to take.” Link used his thumbs to wipe the stray tears that continued falling from Rachel’s face.

“Midna, what’s your input on this whole situation? Do you think we should see Madame Serena tomorrow so we can get clearer answers?” The imp felt her eyes growing heavy. 

“I say we should go for it. What could possibly go wrong?” Midna said in between yawns. “Now if you two lovebirds will excuse me, I’m going to bed. Have fun you two but not too much fun.” She floated into the spare bedroom down the hall and shut the door behind her. Link turned back to Rachel and tucked a loose strand of her long hair behind her ear and took her hands into his.

“So what do you say Rach? Will you come with Midna and myself to Madame Serena’s tomorrow?” Link said in the most innocent way imaginable. “You would be helping us out a great deal. Plus, your friend Sapphire said she’s a nice woman.” Rachel took a deep breath to recompose herself and spoke.

“Alright” she said tiredly. “I’ll go with you. Just because you guys don’t know Boston like I do.” 

“Awesome!” Link exclaimed happily. “Now the most important thing for the two of us to do now is to get some sleep. It’s been a long day and I could use some shut eye myself.” Link let go of Rachel’s hands and was about to head to his room but he stopped. He turned around and kissed Rachel on the cheek. She was caught off guard by Link’s sweet gesture but was flattered.

“Thank you Rachel. I knew I could count on you ever since I met you” Link said smiling. “Goodnight!” He went to his room and shut the door. Rachel felt her cheeks heating up and a small smile spreading across her face. She ran her fingers over her cheek to the spot where Link had kissed her. She smiled and giggled to herself as she shut off the lights.

***

Link fell asleep with a smile upon his face. As soon as his eyes were shut, he felt himself being sucked into another dream. This dream however, was very different from the recurring dream. He was in his regular garb floating in what appeared to be an endless void. He felt his legs carrying him across the black and empty space, although his feet never touched the ground. 

“Hello? Is anybody there?” he called out. His voice echoed across the vastness. Suddenly, Link saw a warm light coming from the distance. He squinted his eyes and saw the light getting bigger and bigger. The light came closer to him and he put his arms up in defense. Suddenly, Link no longer saw himself in an endless void but a familiar area he visited when he was first transformed into a wolf.

_ Hyrule Castle  _ he thought. He stood in the doorway of a room and saw a figure wearing long black robes with its back to him.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Link” the figure said. The voice sounded familiar to him and almost female but the voice was muffled. Link drew his sword and shield ready to strike this being if necessary.

“Do you not recognize my voice?” the figure said kindly. Link said nothing but kept his weapons drawn and at the ready.

“My goodness you have been gone for a long time! Instead of telling you, why don’t I show you.” The figure reached up and took the hood off that covered its face to reveal long brown hair that was swept back neatly and tied at the bottom with a braid. On the figure’s head was a golden diadem in the shape of leaves and a single blue jewel in the center. The diadem rested on the figure’s head delicately. The figure smiled and looked at Link.

“Hello Link.”

“Zelda,” Link said. He lowered himself onto one knee. “Forgive me for drawing my sword at you.” He placed his sword on the ground and rested his hand on the hilt and lowered his head to the princess. 

“There’s no need to bow my friend,” Zelda said smiling. She raised her hand motioning for Link to stand up. He stood up and put his weapons onto his back.

“Are you really here? How are you here? Is this a dream?” he asked.

“It can be a dream if you want it to be, Link. The mind works in many strange ways,” Zelda said. “This was the only way that I could communicate with you although I haven’t got much time to explain everything that has happened and what is yet to come.” Link approached the princess, concern forming in the pit of his stomach.

“Is everything alright?” Link asked. 

“Unfortunately not,” Zelda said sadly. “As you can see from my current state, Ganondorf has taken over Hyrule, but that isn’t the worst of it. He plans on taking over the entire world, to be more specific the world that you have fallen into.” Link felt his heart shattering like a glass pane.

“I’ve already put someone I care about very much in danger already Zelda,” he said. “Upon my arrival to Boston, there were Shadow Beasts at the Prudential Center a few months ago and they attacked us. I can’t let that happen again to Rachel. If something bad happens to her I don’t know how I’d be able to live with myself.” He rubbed his forehead in frustration as he tried to think of a solution.

“This is my fault. If only I hadn’t gotten knocked off the bridge by King Bulblin. None of this would have happened.” Zelda placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“You care for this Rachel don’t you?” Zelda said softly. The young man nodded his head but refused to move his hand from his face. “Would you even say you love her because you care so much about her?” The young hero fell silent as blush crept upon his cheeks. He removed his hand to face Zelda once more.

“Ye-yes, I--I do love her, “ Link said as a smile grew across his face. “I’ve been staying with her for three months and then something just came over me. I felt happier and I smile everytime I think of her name or how the light catches her hair at the right moment, or her beautiful smile that makes your whole day better...She’s smart, pretty, funny, not to mention extremely kind hearted-I’ll have to introduce her to you one day Zelda. She really is something else.” 

“She sounds lovely,” Zelda said smiling. Link started to doze off into his daydream but his tone quickly changed. 

“But if I let her world collapse, then there will be nothing left for me to love,” he said heartbroken.

“How far are you willing to go to protect Rachel?” Zelda said.

“I would die for her,” Link said nobly. Suddenly, footsteps were coming up the stairs interrupting Link and Zelda’s conversation.

“I’ve lingered here for too long. Quickly, you must go before one of the guards catches you,” Zelda replied in a hurried tone. 

“But Zelda- 

“There is still time for you to save the world Link,” Zelda said. “Both of our worlds can be saved because you have Rachel helping you out as well as Midna.” Link felt himself getting further and further away from Zelda, everything in the room began to waver.

“Wait I don’t-”

“I’m sorry I can’t stay any longer Link,” Zelda said, her voice echoing around him. “You must find the portal you fell through and prepare for the final battle. Be careful, you are still being hunted.” The princess began to turn into a more vivid blur and the light seemed to be going out as he felt himself falling backwards into the black void.

“Final battle?” Link said, his own voice echoing back. “Wait Zelda come back! Where is the portal I fell through?! Zelda?! Zelda!!!” Link tried to reach for a hand to grab onto but he fell into the void, his voice trailing off into the depths below before he jolted himself awake once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link learns how he ended up in Boston through Madame Serena.

“We almost there yet?” Link said almost panicky. He told Rachel and Midna about how Zelda appeared to him in his dream last night. He told them how she gave him information on how Hyrule can be saved although he still didn’t know if speaking to Zelda was real or not.

“Yes we’re almost there,” Rachel said. She was hauling a bag over her shoulder and adjusted the straps. “Was there anything else in the dream you saw that was important?” Link froze before entering the doorway of Madame Serena’s shop. 

“Uh-n-no there wasn’t,” Link said sheepishly. He scratched the back of his head and suppressed the small blush forming on his cheeks. He wanted to tell Rachel how deeply he cared for her. 

_ Goddesses it was so easy for me to tell Zelda how I feel about Rachel in my dream but why can’t I say it to Rachel now in real life? Damnit Link there’s a reason you are the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. Maybe now isn’t the right time to tell her. But there’s also the other thing I need to tell her too about what could happen to Boston,  _ he thought. He felt his stomach churning. He really didn’t want to tell Rachel about what could happen to her home for she already has too much on her plate to worry about.

_ I’ll tell her later today. It’s the right thing to do.  _ Suddenly, Midna’s voice broke him from his deep thinking.

“Hey Dreamy!” Midna called. “Rachel’s been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes!”

“Huh what? Oh sorry Rachel I guess I dozed off somewhere else,” Link said chuckling. Rachel couldn’t help but laugh.

“Come on daydreamer,” she said. “Let’s get this over with quickly so we can relax for a bit at my house.” She offered her arm to Link and he took it graciously. The trio entered through the doorway of The Crystal Ball. 

The shop was a story all of its own. There was a little back room where beads hung down in the doorway and they made a small chinking sound every time someone opened a door. The whole shop smelt heavily of vanilla and chamomile tea. There were candles lit in some areas of the room giving off a mystic vibe. Along the shelves were Tarot cards, fortune telling books, crystal balls and china teacups. On the wall was a poster containing different astrology symbols and pictures of palms with lines and numbers on them. Rachel could already feel herself getting uncomfortable with the setting. Link could sense her uneasiness. He patted her arm knowing that she wasn’t alone. This was one of the few days Link was allowed to be armed with his sword and shield.

“I’m not sure if anyone’s here,” Midna said as she ran her fingers over a silky tablecloth.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this place,” Rachel said. “Maybe we should go back.”

“Let’s keep looking around,” Link said. He never let go of Rachel’s shoulders. “The sign said it was open right? Maybe someone’s in the back room grabbing something.”

“I guess there’s one way to find out,” Rachel said. She tapped Link’s hand to let go of her shoulders although neither of them didn’t want that to happen. Midna floated back over to the two. Rachel called out to see if anyone else was there.

“Hello?” No response came from the room except for Rachel’s voice echoing off of the walls.

“Madame Serena? Are you in here?” Link called out. Still no response. Midna rolled her eye and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Well what a waste of a perfectly good day,” Midna said annoyed. “Are you sure this is the right place that’s written on that piece of paper Rachel?”

“It should be,” Rachel said.

“Well if she’s not here then she’s not here,” Link said almost disappointed. “Come on, let’s go do something else and we can try her again tomorrow.” The trio started to turn around to leave but stopped when they heard a crashing sound coming from the back followed by a woman’s voice.

“Oh for the love of God,” the voice said frustrated. “Why did they have to package everything into one big box?! Great now I’ll never know where everything goes.” The trio turned to where the sounds were coming from and entered the beaded doorway. 

Inside they saw a woman with long strawberry blonde hair with a couple of platinum blonde strands that was very wavy and pulled back into a pony in the hay. She had on a colorful shawl draped around her shoulders with a uniquely designed silk shirt of violet and a long flowing white skirt with red flowers. She wore tall brown boots. Around the woman’s neck there were multiple necklaces of different colored beads that clinked whenever she walked. She had on golden hoop earrings and an assortment of rings on most of her fingers. She had on a pair of purple glasses that rested near the edge of her nose, similar to a librarian. 

“Do you need a hand ma’am?” Link asked. The woman looked up at Link and the trio could see her face better. She was very pretty, perhaps in her late 30s to early 40s. She wore bright red lipstick and on her nails were the same bright shade of red. The woman adjusted her shawl.

“If you wouldn’t mind that would be lovely,” the woman said. Link held the heavy box as the woman started taking things out of it.

“Are you Madame Serena by any chance?” Link asked. He felt the box getting less heavy.

“Indeed I am young man,” the woman replied. “There that’s everything I needed to get sorted. You can put the box out of the way somewhere dear.” Link did as he was told and Madame Serena walked to the front of the building. He caught a whiff of her scent and he felt lightheaded: she smelled very heavily of vanilla and chamomile tea.

“Now then, what brings you three to my fortune telling shop and most importantly who recommended me to you?” she said smiling. 

“My friend Sapphire told us to come see you,” Rachel started.

“Oh! Sapphire?! As in Sapphire Holland?! I thought I saw something that told me you three were bound to come here,” Madame Serena said. Her eyes seemed to light up like fireflies when she said that. “Please do come into the back room!” 

The trio followed Madame Serena into the back room. There was a small table with a shiny tablecloth and a crystal ball in the center. There were brown wooden chairs surrounding the little table and Madame Serena made the trio sit across from her. Madame Serena came from the back carrying a silver tray with three teacups. She placed them in front of Link, Rachel and Midna.

“Thank you,” Link said kindly. Madame Serena nodded and sat down across from the trio.

“You three must be thirsty running around a large city like Boston everyday,” she said. The trio picked up their cups of tea and began to drink them. 

“So young man, what is it that you and your friends need my help with?” Link placed his cup down gently.

“We need answers to these recurring dreams that I keep having,” Link said. The fortune teller became more intrigued.

“Would you mind me asking what these dreams are?” she said politely. Link told Madame Serena about his recurring dream and the dream he had recently where Zelda gave him a warning.

“Let me see the back of your left hand my dear,” Madame Serena said. Link placed his left hand on the table. Madame Serena picked it up gently and began to examine it.

“Just as I thought,” she said never taking her eyes off of Link’s hand. “You’re Link aren’t you.” Link felt like he was paralyzed by a ReDead when the colorful woman said that.

“How--how did you know my name? I never told you,” Link said.

“No need to look so frightened , love,” Madame Serena said laughing. “I can read people’s minds so I know their names before they get a chance to tell me. For instance the pretty girl with long brown hair sitting next to you her name is Rachel and the imp-girl with the Fused Shadows on her head is none other than Midna, also known as the Twilight Princess.” The trio looked at one another with mouths gaping open. Rachel whispered to Midna still unsure of this woman.

“I think now might be the best time to leave, don’t you-” Madame Serena silenced her for she flipped Link’s hand over so his palm was facing up.

“Now Link,” Madame Serena said mystically. “You say that you keep seeing a light before you hit something but you end up waking yourself up before you see what this thing is. Am I correct?” 

“Yes ma’am you are correct,” Link said. Madame Serena began tracing the lines on Link’s palm with her fingers carefully.

“And this dream with Princess Zelda, you believe it is a warning of some kind?” she said continuing to trace the lines on Link’s palm. When she was finished, she took his cup away from him. She studied it but nearly broke the cup. Her gaze went cold and blank as if she were being possessed by spirits.

“Madame Serena are you alright?” Link asked. Madame Serena didn’t answer.

“She’s frozen!” Midna replied.

“I don’t like this!. What’s going on with her?!” Rachel said almost panicking. Link took her hand into his and held it tightly. Suddenly, Madame Serena came back to her senses.

“Sorry loves, I didn’t mean to scare you like that,” Madame Serena said out of breath. “I know the reason why Zelda gave you that message Link. You and your friends are in great danger.”

“Tell us more,” Link said staring Madame Serena dead in the eyes. The fortune teller took a deep breath and released Link’s hand.

“As you already know, Hyrule, your hometown has been taken over by Ganondorf,” she stated. “But there is more to the story that Zelda did not get the chance to tell you.” The trio began to relax and focused their attention to Madame Serena.

“If I remember you telling me not too long ago, Zelda told you that you must prepare for a final battle against Ganondorf and Zant, the usurper king of the Twilight Realm. Well she is correct, except the final battle is not in Hyrule--it will be here in the real world. Ganondorf is preparing to take over this world. Do you three recall the Prudential Center attack not too long ago?” The trio nodded their heads.

“That attack was no accident,” she said. “Ganondorf used it as a distraction so he could start building his power and fear in this world. I sense he will stop at nothing to have you in his hands. If you do not stop Ganondorf here, the world will be destroyed. This good city we know and love will be in ruins. Creatures from the Legend of Zelda will wreak havoc day in and day out.” Link looked at Rachel and saw the panic flash in her eyes. He squeezed her hand even more. Midna patted Rachel on her shoulder but she still looked like she saw a ghost.

“Everything I’ve worked so hard for to be where I am now--it could be taken from me,” Rachel said in an almost whisper.

“But there is a way to stop this before things get out of hand,” Madame Serena said. “You three must find the portal that Link fell through and find a way to close it forever so no more of this happens.” Madame Serena glanced over at Link.

“Would you allow me to peer inside of your mind so I can see the full story behind your dream?” 

“I guess so but I’m not so sure that you’ll be able to see the full thing,” Link said uncomfortably.

“It’s worth a shot dear,” Madame Serena said. Link sighed and closed his eyes as Madame Serena placed her hands on his head. Suddenly, Link felt the memories flooding back to him. He could see himself getting flung over the side of the Bridge of Eldin, the light shining down at the bottom of the abyss as usual, but this time something new was thrown into the mix.

*** 

Link saw himself falling through the light at a high speed and opened his eyes as he continued falling. He looked around and saw skyscrapers and expensive stores like Louis Vuitton and Saks Fifth Avenue. He saw the ground was coming up fast. Link took off his shield and used it to protect himself before he broke any bones in his body. He touched down but he lost his grip on his shield and flipped forward a couple of times. Dazed, Link picked up his shield and put it on his back. His head felt like scrambled eggs. He shook his head a few times to get his senses back to normal. 

_ Where am I? What is this place? Am I dead? No I can’t be dead. My heart’s still beating. Damnit it’s almost like the time King Bulblin bashed me in the back of my head in Ordon when he took my friends  _ Link thought to himself. He felt himself panicking because he did not know of his surroundings. He began calling out and running up to people.

“Help! I’m lost! Does anybody know how to get back to Hyrule?! Please anybody?! Excuse me ma’am but do you know how to get back to Hyrule?” Link went up to every person he saw. They all turned away from him because they thought that he was disturbing the peace.

“What’s with that ridiculous outfit?” a younger woman laughed at Link as she walked by carrying a large shopping bag. 

“He’s got weapons! Run! Run for your lives!” an elderly man screamed. No matter what Link did everyone seemed to resent him or think that he was some alien from another planet. He tried to find someone who could be able to help him but it was no use. Suddenly, someone called the mental institution and people were trying to hold Link in a corner until the medics arrived. Police cruisers arrived at the same area where Link was. The officers kept their guns trained on him. Link threw his hands up in the air.

“Please I’ve done nothing wrong! I fell through a portal! Hyrule is in danger!” he cried. The medics grabbed Link’s arms and started to drag him away.

“No no no no! Please let me go! I’m not crazy! I’m lost. Certainly you must understand! Let go of me!” Link continued to struggle to free himself but the medics held their grip on him even more.

“It’s alright son,” one of the medics replied. “We’re doing this for your own good.” The medics dragged Link towards a van and pushed him inside. Before the van sped away to the mental institution Link caught a glance of a tall white building with a dome on the highest point. He could’ve sworn he saw dark energy emulating from the very top. He opened his mouth to say something but he wasn’t fast enough.

***

Link found himself back in Madame Serena’s shop still sitting next to Rachel and Midna. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and sweat trickling down the side of his cheek.

“Link?” Rachel asked as she rubbed his arm. “What did you see?” Link caught his breath and looked in Midna and Rachel’s direction.

“I remember,” Link said. “I remember the spot that I fell through!” 

“Excellent! Now we’re getting somewhere!” Midna exclaimed. “Well why are we all sitting around here for? Let’s go find that portal and put an end to this madness.”

“I suggest you leave immediately,” Madame Serena said. “There’s going to be more challenges you will have to face in your journey Link.” Link took Madame Serena’s hands into his own and shook them quickly.

“Madame Serena, I can’t thank you enough for all of your help,” Link said relieved.

“Good luck and be careful,” Madame Serena said kindly. Suddenly, the shop began to shake. Outside, screams were coming from every direction. The air reeked heavily of smoke and ash. A stream of bright light rained down from the sky. 

“What the hell-” Rachel started. Her thoughts were broken when Link called out to her.

“Come on Rach. We need to get out of here and fast,” Link said as he took Rachel’s hand. The two of them started sprinting towards the exit and met up with Midna.

“Wait! What about Madame Serena?” Rachel said with worry.

“Rachel what do you value more, your life or some lady we just met?” Midna quipped. “I saw her leave out the back door. She’s fine. We need to keep moving.” The trio sprinted out of the shop onto the main street. Everywhere buildings were on fire or smoking. There was rubble in the streets from the buildings that were knocked down and broken glass. People were still running trying to find cover. Rachel found a woman hiding in an alleyway covering her face.

“What happened? What’s causing all this,” she said as calmly as she could. The woman met Rachel’s face. She started whimpering and pointed her finger towards the sky. Link shook Rachel from her confusion.

“Rachel, I think there’s something you need to see,” he said. She turned around and her jaw dropped. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing: a large serpent like creature wearing black armor hovering above the city. Rachel knew she saw this beast before: a dragon from the Twilight Realm.


	9. Chapter 9

The beast flapped its enormous wings and stared at the trio. Its large mouth hanging open revealing a forked tongue and two rows of razor sharp teeth. On the beast’s tail was a golden cage. Link drew his sword and shield ready to attack. 

“Rachel get behind me,” Link said. The way he said it made him sound like a general in the army. She stood behind him and watched in awe. The beast roared and opened it’s large mouth.

“Get down!!” Link grabbed Rachel around her waist and brought her down to the ground. He raised his shield as flames emerged from the beast’s mouth. She covered her head with her arms as Link’s body protected her. The beast stopped flaming and took flight, circling the area. Link lowered his shield and helped Rachel up.

“You alright?” 

“Yeah I’m fine,” Rachel said straightening herself out. “I’ve seen pictures of other dragons before but this one looks more like a snake.”

“That’s Argorok,” Midna said as she popped out of Link’s shadow. “If you try and hit him with your sword you won’t even make a scratch. That armor he’s wearing looks strong.”

“There’s got to be a chink in his armor somewhere,” Rachel said. She began to pace around desperate to find a solution. “If only I can remember the way to defeat him! Uggh stupid brain! Why can’t you work when I need you to at a time like this?!”

“Maybe it’s my eyes playing tricks on me but did either of you see that golden cage at the end of that beast’s tail?” Link asked. 

“Now that you mention that Link, yes I did see something golden hanging off of his tail,” Rachel said. “What are you thinking?”

“I might be mad for thinking of this but I have a feeling if we can bring down that dragon with a little extra weight and force, it might be enough to destroy the armor and expose his skin,” Link said pointing in the direction of the beast. “I’m going to get closer.” Rachel grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the alleyway.

“No!” she cried. “You try and get close to that son of a bitch you’ll get fried from the inside out.”

“What if you tried bringing him down from behind?” Midna suggested. “That way you won’t be noticed.” The beast continued roaring and flapping its large wings creating gusts of heavy winds.

“It’s worth a try,”Link replied. He put his sword and shield on his back and turned to Rachel. 

“Open the bag.” Rachel slid the bag off of her shoulder and unzipped it. She pulled the items out of it and was surprised to find the iron boots and the double clawshots.

“How is this even possible?” she said with awe.

“Before we left the house, I enchanted your bag so it can hold more things,” Midna said proudly. “Isn’t the power of Twilight amazing?”

“Definitely!” Rachel said beaming. She handed Link the items, still surprised how she didn’t feel her back straining with the iron boots in her bag. Link put on the iron boots and attached one of the clawshots to his left hand. He stood up ready to face the beast.

“Link wait!” Rachel stood up and went over to him. Without thinking, Rachel brought his cheek closer and kissed it. “Good luck.” Link smiled at her and went out into the fray, clanking in his iron boots. The beast still had it’s back to Link and was about to pick up someone off of the ground. Link raised his clawshot at the beast’s tail and latched on to it. The beast fought against the unusual weight but Link stood his ground.

_ Come on just fall already. I can’t take this strain much longer! _ Link thought. He could feel the dragon fighting back even harder. With a mighty pull, Link was able to bring the beast down.

CRASH! Bits and pieces of Argorok’s black armor started to loosen but it wasn’t enough to destroy it all. The dragon rose up into the air again and looked at Link with his claws bared. Link tried to move out of the way but the iron boots were weighing him down. He rolled off to the side just as the dragon cut his side. Link yelped in pain and pinched his side trying to stop blood from seeping through his shirt. He ripped off a large piece of fabric from his shirt and tied it around his wound. He removed his jacket and tied it around his waist using it as extra support.

_ That should be able to hold it for now _ . 

The beast started getting closer to Link once again but Link acted quicker. He raised the clawshot once again and anchored himself onto the beast’s tail again. He brought the beast down with another tug causing the dragon’s armor to start cracking. The beast rose again but Link stopped it before it get away from him. He latched onto the tail once again and made the beast come crashing down. This time, the armor broke off completely and shattered like a million pieces of glass revealing the dragon’s scaly red skin. The dragon took off in another direction and began to circle the city again. Rachel and Midna ran over to Link as he still clutched his side.

“I did it,” he said sounding a bit exhausted. “It took a few tries but Midna your plan worked.” Link clutched at his exposed side, the blood staining his hand.

“What happened to you?” Rachel asked. She could see the spot where Link ripped his shirt giving her a side view of his abs. She felt her cheeks heating up again.

“The dragon scratched me on my side,”Link replied. “I don’t think it’s anything serious. It just stings a lot.” He removed the iron boots and gave them back to Rachel for safe keeping. He wiped the blood from his hand onto the ground.

“Can you walk?” Midna asked. She helped Link to stand up to keep him from toppling over. 

“I’ll be fine,” he said. His hand still rested on his right side. “I may have gotten the armor off of Argorok but it’s not over yet.” Suddenly, the dragon dived towards the trio once again. The three of them jumped out of the way as its claws sparked the concrete. 

“Ah! Now I remember how to defeat this guy!” Rachel exclaimed. She stood up and dusted herself off. “Link, you’re going to have use both clawshots to circle around him until you are facing his back completely. On his back is a jewel. If you strike that three times you’ll kill it.”

“I like her! She knows her stuff!” Midna said putting an arm around Rachel.

“But the thing is, this isn’t the City in the Sky. No peahats are going to appear out of nowhere,” Rachel said. “We could use an alternative to peahats. Like the billboards or posts on buildings. It’d be risky but we can try it.”

“Or better yet we find the tallest building and then I can clawshot from it onto the creature’s back,” Link replied. Rachel looked at the gash across Link’s side once again.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright in handling this?” she said concerned. “That’s a nasty cut. I don’t want you to beat yourself up more.” Link pushed a strand of Rachel’s long hair behind her ear. He cupped her cheek and smiled warmly.

“I’ll be fine,” he said. “I’ve faced far worse than that dragon.” Rachel smiled at the ground and used her hands to support his resting against her cheek. 

“Awww isn’t that romantic? To top it all off all you need to do is kiss and live happily ever after,” Midna quipped. The two blushed and separated from each other. “But aren’t you two ‘lovebirds’ forgetting something?” The dragon continued to circle around the city preparing to torch it to the ground. 

“Right,” Link said regaining focus. “Where’s the tallest building?”

“There,” Rachel said pointing, “See that building with the blue light flashing at the very top? That’s the John Hancock Tower.” 

“How many floors up is it?” Midna asked. She raised a hand to her forehead to block the sun.

“It’s 60 floors high,” Rachel said. The beast roared causing the ground to shake underneath the trio’s feet.

“That should work,” Link said. “Let’s go!”

“But it’s on the other side of the city. We’d have to find transportation that’s fast enough if we want to stop Argorok,” Rachel said. Suddenly, her eyes caught the attention of a shiny black motorcycle that was parked on the side of the street. An excited look formed in her brown eyes.

“Perfect.” 

The trio made their way over to the motorcycle and looked it over like it was a piece of artwork. Rachel kept checking over her shoulder to make sure the owner didn’t come back.

“So, this thing can get us to that building in the distance?” Midna said. She looked at the bike weirdly.

“Yep,” Rachel said.

“It looks kinda heavy for transportation. I don’t know how it works,” Link said. Rachel rolled her eyes and smirked. 

“It’s a Harley Davidson,” she said rubbing the leather seat. “These babies go fast. It will get us over there in no time.”

“How does it work?” Link said. He kept checking the motorcycle to see if there was a magic switch or button to start it.

“You need a key to put into the ignition but the key is with the owner of this motorcycle,” Rachel replied. “Another option we could do is hotwire it, except I don’t know how to do that.” Link looked at the wiring carefully.

“Hey, I hope you know what you’re doing,” Midna said. “Don’t blow us to bits, Link. Better yet why are we stealing a motorcycle?”

“We’re not stealing. We’re just borrowing it without permission. We’ll give it back once we’re done with it,” Rachel said. 

“That sounds a lot like stealing to me,” Midna said. Suddenly the motorcycle engine started up. Both Midna and Rachel looked at Link in awe.

“How did you do that?” Midna asked.

“It was easy. Just connect the blue wire to the red wire and presto,” Link said smiling. Both Midna and Rachel were too stunned to say anything.

“Where the hell did you learn how to hotwire a motorcycle?” Midna said.

“You’d be surprised what you can learn from trekking through those dungeons in Hyrule,” Link said proudly. 

“I’d love to answer more questions but let’s take care of that dragon before we do anything else,” Rachel said. She took the helmet off of the motorcycle and tossed it to Link. He put it on as she found another one nearby. Midna went into Link’s shadow as he climbed onto the motorcycle. Rachel climbed on after him and put her arms around his waist until something crossed her mind.

“Ummm-- have you ridden a motorcycle before Link?” Rachel said with a little concern.

“Uh--no--” Link said sheepishly, “How hard can it be though? It’s almost like riding a horse! You just squeeze this thing right?--WHOA!!!” The motorcycle took off at a high speed. Rachel had to hold on to Link even tighter so she wouldn’t go flying off the back.

“Link watch out! PEDESTRIANS 12 O’CLOCK!!” Rachel yelled. The group of pedestrians bailed out of the way causing Link to crash into little stands where street vendors were. Midna popped out of Link’s shadow and did not look happy.

“Will you be more careful with that thing? You’re going to kill somebody!” she exclaimed.

“Sorry! Sorry! I think I’ve got the hang of it. Ladies, I suggest you hold on. It’s going to be a bumpy ride,” Link said. He managed to turn the motorcycle around towards the direction of the John Hancock Tower. Link revved the engine as Midna sat behind Rachel. The dragon heard the noise and started coming back towards the trio. Link sped off as the dragon tailed closely behind.

At the coffee shop, a large man with a bushy beard and choppy shoulder length hair came outside carrying a coffee. He was wearing a leather jacket and black fingerless gloves. He had on a pair of rugged looking jeans and thick black boots. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his keys to his motorcycle. He took a sip of his beverage but spat it back out after seeing that his bike was missing.

“What the-” Suddenly he caught a glimpse of a young man carrying a sword and shield on his back and a young woman speeding away on his bike. He looked up at the sky and saw a large dragon chasing after them. He did not know what to think of the bizarre scene and resorted back to drinking his coffee and called the police.

***

“How much further do we have to go Rach?” Link called to Rachel through his helmet. Rachel’s hair whipped across her face. She pushed it back cautiously as she held on to Link.

“Just a couple more blocks!” She called back to him. “Midna how are you holding up?” The imp clutched her stomach as her head rolled from dizziness.

“I think I’m going to be sick!” The imp called out. “I don’t see any sign of our flying friend.” Midna floated up towards Rachel and scanned the area. She saw flashing blue and red lights in the distance and heard sirens whir.

“Great now the cops are after us again!” 

“That’s not all we have to worry about,” Rachel said. “LOOK!” The dragon appeared from the clouds and nosedived towards the motorcycle. Link veered the motorcycle off to the right and began to swerve in between oncoming traffic. The cars beeped at him to get out of the way. The dragon came back around and started pursuing once again. The beast breathed and let out a wave of fire, sending cars flying over the trio. Rachel could feel the heat of the dragon’s breath on her back and started sweating. 

“How close are we to this place now?!” Link asked.

“There! Near Copley Square!” Rachel exclaimed. “Turn to my right!” 

“Why are we slowing down?” Midna asked. Link looked down at the dashboard and saw the fuel gauge.

“We’re almost out of gas,” he said. 

“Great,” Midna said enthusiastically. The dragon came closer to the motorcycle and opened its mouth once more. “This is where we get off! Can’t you stop it?”

“The brakes aren’t working!” Link called attempting to slow the motorbike down. “We have to jump off.”

“When?” Rachel asked. 

The beast was still preparing its flame in inside of its mouth. Link turned around and saw the dragon and turned forward once again. Before Link could say anything the motorcycle flipped over sending the trio skyward. The dragon blasted the motorcycle with its fiery breath causing a massive explosion. The explosion pushed the trio further. They all screamed as they fell to the ground below, tumbling a few feet away from each other. 

Link stood up in a daze as his body ached all over. His wound seemed to have gotten worse from the fall. He was pretty sure pieces of debris got stuck inside which made it worse. A larger chunk from his shirt was ripped and he forced himself to make another makeshift bandage despite the pain. He shook his head a couple of times to clear it. He started feeling lightheaded but pushed through to get to the building. Rachel felt sore everywhere as Midna helped her to her feet. She blinked a couple of times and saw Link limping towards the John Hancock Tower.

“Link!” She called out exhausted. 

Link turned around as soon as he heard his name. Rachel took the double clawshots out of her bag and tossed it to him. He caught them and put them on his wrists. He aimed each one at certain areas on the tower. He latched on and started to make his way up to the top. He moved through the air with speed and grace like Spider Man swinging from building to building. Rachel and Midna watched from down below as the cops pulled up to the building. Officer Thomas came from his cruiser and rushed over to the girls. Bromley pulled up in his car at the incredible scene.

“Are you alright?” Officer Thomas asked Rachel.

“Hey Steve, there’s a man on the top of the tower. I think he’s going to jump,” another policeman said. 

“Get that man down as quickly as you can!” Officer Thomas yelled. Rachel snapped back to reality.

“No! He isn’t going to jump! There’s a dragon circling above us and Link is going to kill it!” she stated.

“Miss, I think it’s best if you stand back,” Officer Thomas said. “Everybody move back.” More and more people started flooding to the tower. Suddenly a roar came from the distance causing Officer Thomas to jump.

“What the hell was that?” 

“A fire breathing dragon,” Rachel said. “Don’t believe me, look up at the sky right now.” Officer Thomas looked up and saw the dragon. The dragon came swooping around again nearly knocking people over with its large tail.

Link made it to the top of the John Hancock Tower. He saw Argorok’s back was facing him and sought the perfect opportunity to strike. He latched onto the beast’s exposed back and drew his sword. The beast started thrashing about and sped through the sky. Link clung to the beast’s back and held his sword firmly. The beast continued to thrash violently in attempt to throw Link off. He lost his grip a couple of times but managed to find his footing. Link readied himself and stabbed the jewel repeatedly. The beast circled back around to the tower and threw Link off of his back.

_ Just a couple times more.  _ Link thought. He felt wobbly in his knees and could barely stand. He swallowed and his ears popped as he prepared to attack once again. The beast came back and swiped and snapped at Link.

_ Great, now I just pissed him off even more,  _ he thought. He latched onto the creature again but the creature dived into the group of people down below. Link stabbed the beast again and one more time to finish him off. He swung his sword and sheathed it before coming down.

“Look!” one of the bystanders said pointing. 

Rachel looked up and saw Argorok struggling to stay aloft. The flames dying in the beast’s mouth as Link clawshot his way down to where Rachel and Midna were. He stumbled over to them swaying back and forth the more he moved. The beast let out a final roar and crashed to the earth below and disappeared. The crowd stared in amazement and gave Link a round of applause and cheers of all kinds. He was about to embrace Rachel but fell to the ground in pain. The cheers became less enthusiastic after seeing him fall.

“Link!” Rachel cried. She ran over to him and pressed her hand tightly against his wound. “He needs medical help! Medic! I need a medic! Anybody please!!” Officer Thomas ran over to Rachel and spoke in his walkie talkie.

“This is Officer Steve Thomas of the Boston Police Department,” he said calmly but mixed with hints of anxiety. “Send an ambulance immediately to the John Hancock Tower. We’ve got a young man who is badly injured. Looks like he’s lost a lot of blood.” He spoke to Link as gently as he could.

“Don’t worry son, the ambulance is on it’s way right now.” Rachel felt Link’s forehead as she supported Link’s head in her arms.

“He’s burning up. Someone if you have water please give me some!” Rachel said. 

Link started to moan in agony and winced. Rachel tried her best to calm him. She pushed his sweaty bangs away from his fading eyes. 

“Shhh. Link it’s okay. Listen to the sound of my voice. You’re going to be alright.” Someone in the crowd gave Rachel a cold bottle of water. She adjusted Link’s head so he was resting in her hands. She poured a little of the water into Link’s wound to try and cleanse it. He yelped in pain as the coldness touched him. 

Suddenly, sirens wailed in the distance. A couple of paramedics came rushing over with a stretcher and a bag full of fluids with an IV attached at the end. One of the paramedics shoved the IV into Link’s arm and got the fluids going through it. Another paramedic came from the ambulance with bandages. She cleaned the area and placed the bandages over Link’s wound to stop the bleeding. The other two medics lifted him onto the stretcher and placed a warm blanket over him. 

“Young lady,” one of the medics said to Rachel. “We need you to ride with us in the back of the ambulance. Hold the spot where he got wounded please. And make sure he keeps his eyes open as best as possible.” 

Rachel followed the medics to the ambulance as Midna followed behind her. She jumped into the back and gripped Link’s hand tightly and kept talking to him. Link could barely keep his eyes open. They fluttered every now and then knowing that he was alive but he wasn’t sure for how much longer. He kept hearing Rachel’s voice speaking to him and forced himself to try and stay awake. It wasn’t until they reached the hospital that Link blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of my favorites! I love the whole bit the trio has about the motorcycle! We can imagine Link trekking through all those dungeons in Hyrule, he would have probably learned how to hot wire something right? I mean it's fun to think about! Let me know what you guys think of the story so far! I would love to hear your feedback!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guest, but very brief appearance by another character from another fandom I love. Any idea who it might be? Read the description of the doctor very carefully.

Rachel and Midna sat patiently outside of the room Link was put into for hours. She folded her hands over her lap and bounced her leg up and down. Midna floated back and forth not wanting to hear any bad news. Rachel felt like crying but held her tears back. She looked down at the floor as Midna tried to comfort her. Suddenly, the door opened and a young doctor came out wearing a dark blue shirt with a black tie and pants to match that was covered by long white coat. He had a black stethoscope around his neck. His hair was, dark and styled neatly to one side, similar to a hairstyle from the 1940s. He had kind brown eyes as well. Rachel and Midna went over to the doctor.

“Link is perfectly fine,” the doctor said with a smile. He had a slight Cajun accent when he spoke. Rachel and Midna heaved sighs of relief.

“The surgery for his right side went extremely well. We were able to get the debris out before it could cause anymore damage.”

“Can we see him?” Rachel asked the doctor.

“Of course,” the doctor said. He motioned for Midna and Rachel to follow him into the room. Link was lying against the pillows but he was awake. He shifted a little to see who entered the room. 

“Link, you have visitors,” the doctor said. Link turned his head slightly and smiled upon Rachel and Midna. 

“Well you look a lot better than when they first dragged you here,” Midna said. Rachel sat down on the edge of his bed careful not to bump into anything that might cause Link more pain.

“How are you feeling?” Rachel said gently.

“My body’s sore,” Link said. He sounded tired like he hadn’t slept in weeks. “But, I’m alive. That’s the most important thing.” Rachel smiled. She looked down and saw Link had his fingers wrapped around her hand. She rested her hand gently on top of his. The doctor spoke to Rachel as he took Link’s temperature.

“He’s probably going to be sore for the next couple of weeks,” he said. “I suggest giving him Tylenol if the pain is really bad. If he starts to feel tension in his side, a heated pad will work. Luckily, those stitches should heal quickly as long as he doesn’t do a ton of physical activity. If a heated pad doesn’t work you can always use an ice pack. And plenty of rest.” 

“Thanks Doc,” Rachel said. 

“Anytime,” the doctor said with a smile. “Now if you excuse me, I need to go check on the other patients. Have a good day and a speedy recovery sir.” He left the room and went down the hallway in the opposite direction.

“When are they letting you out of here?” Rachel asked. 

“Tomorrow in the afternoon,” Link said. “They’re going to use an escort to bring me back to your apartment.” Midna floated towards the window and looked out at the city. 

“Is there anything you need right now?” Rachel said. 

“Not at the moment,” Link replied. He did his best to smile. Rachel could see the tiredness in his blue eyes, but they never lost their luster. The two of them looked deep into each other’s eyes saying nothing. 

“Now we have a setback,” Midna said quietly, her back turned to the both of them. The two broke their gaze on each other and turned to Midna.

“What was that Midna?” Link said. He tried to sit up but it hurt to do so. Rachel helped to prop him up so his voice could project better.

“You heard me,” Midna replied grimly. “We now have a setback. With Link’s recovery and all that, Zant is growing stronger. To make matters worse we still haven’t found that portal.” Midna floated away from the window, resting her hand on her chin. She crossed her legs and tapped her cheek.

“Maybe we don’t have a setback, Midna,” Rachel said.

“What do you mean?”Midna said perplexed. “Have you seen Link? He’s in no condition to fight whatever the hell comes our way next.” 

“Yes I understand that but Link might know the whereabouts of that portal,” Rachel said with determination. “Remember when we were at Madame Serena’s shop the other day?” Midna looked at Rachel with a confused look. “Link, surely you know what I’m talking about. You know how after she ‘peered into your mind’ you said you remembered the location of where you fell through.” Link thought for a moment. Suddenly, his eyes no longer seemed to look tired and began to fill with life.

“Yes. Yes! I do remember saying something to you Rachel about where the portal is that Midna and I came through,” he said. 

“Do you still remember the exact location?” Rachel said.

“I do,” Link said. “I remember seeing a white building with a dome on the top. I think it might have been near the Prudential Center now that I think about it.”

“What else did you see, Link?”

“Before the people who work for the mental institute took me away, I swear I saw a field of dark energy emulating from the top of the white building,” Link continued. It looked like something Zant would have used. That caught Midna’s attention. The imp floated away from the window and back to Link and Rachel.

“What did you say about a dark energy field that looked like something Zant would use?” 

“I said the dark energy was coming from the top of the building that I saw in my flashback,” Link replied. 

“It’s already begun hasn’t it?” Midna said quietly. 

“What are you talking about Midna?

“I think you both know perfectly well what I’m talking about,” Midna said. Rachel and Link stared at her in utter silence. She took a deep breath. “It means that Zant and Ganondorf are slowly breaking through a barrier to get Boston. Think about it. It’s only a matter of time before they both fall through and take over this world.”

“We have to find that portal now and close it,” Link said. He nearly sprang out of his hospital bed but Midna pushed him back down causing him to wince more in pain.

“No! Remember what the doctor said? It will be a couple weeks before you’re fully healed,” Midna said sharply.

“Save your strength, Link,” Rachel said. “You’re going to need it. Don’t worry. The next two weeks will go by quickly and you will be 100% again.”

***

Officer Thomas continued to examine the carnage that was done to the city. He wrote down everything that people told him as Officer Jackson took pictures. Medics were on each side checking people out to make sure no one else got hurt as well. The firemen were busy putting out large flames that still roared on top of the buildings. 

“Thank you for the information, ma’am,” Officer Thomas said as a woman walked away. Bromley found officer Thomas and walked over to him followed by his cronies. Dr. Franklin caught sight of Officer Thomas talking to a group of teenagers and the mayor. He hung back for a moment seeing Bromley was right there. He waited and talked to some of the other people in the area.

“Steve, you know this is going to cost the city hundreds and thousands of dollars to repair all of this,” the mayor said sternly. He was around Officer Thomas’s age but had short brown hair cut to an army buzz. He adjusted his tie and buttoned his black suit jacket.

“I understand that perfectly well Marty,” Officer Thomas said. 

“How did this happen?”

“People have been telling me that it was a dragon or some serpent like creature,” Officer Thomas said sounding a little embarrassed when he said that.

“You’re kidding me right? A dragon?” the Mayor said. Officer Thomas nodded. Before Mayor Walsh responded, one of his associates pulled him away.

“Sir, the channel 5 news people are here and they want to get your input on this,” the young associate said. “They’re over there.” The mayor shook his head and walked away from Officer Thomas with a look of disappointment in his eyes. Officer Thomas closed his notebook and waved to the group of teenagers as they went to take pictures of the damage and post them to every social media platform. He was about to leave when Bromley called to him.

“Where do you think you’re going, Steven?” A chill and a look of pure disgust came over Officer Thomas. He didn’t answer him and kept his back turned. “It’s rude not to answer back to the person who is speaking to you. Turn around and face me.” Officer Thomas turned around slowly to see the grim expression of Edward Bromley.

“What do you want?” he said unenthusiastically. He crossed his arms over his chest. The look of disapproval shone over Bromley's crinkled face.

“You know perfectly well what I want.” 

“If you’re looking for that Link kid he’s not here,” Officer Thomas said. 

“Why didn’t you bring him to me?” Bromley said emotionless.

“The kid needed serious medical attention!” Officer Thomas said defiantly. “I wasn’t going to let that young man suffer. He reminds me of one of my kids: my son Adam.”

“I don’t care if that man was gravely injured or not and I don’t care if he reminds you of your son,” Bromley said nastily. “If he’s not taken care of immediately he’s only going to cause more terror and pain for everyone else here.”

“In case if you haven’t noticed that young man saved our asses from whatever the hell that thing was,” Officer Thomas said. He sounded angrier but kept calm. “Did it look like he did something wrong to you, Mr. Bromley?” For the first time in Bromley’s life, he had nothing to say.

“That’s what I thought,” Officer Thomas said. “Another thing. I don’t want to be a part of your goddamn ‘partnership’ anymore. I’ll do my own job and get money by doing the job I was hired for.” He turned on his heel and was about to leave but Bromley grabbed his shoulder and spun him around violently.

“You don’t want me as your enemy, Steven,” Bromley said smugly. “If you quit helping me, I will come after your family and you won’t be able to stop me.”

“Don’t you even think about coming near my family! I-”

“You’ll what? Arrest me? Call the police?” Bromley laughed a dry laugh. “You can’t do any of that because you  _ are  _ the police. Now what good would that bring you?” Officer Thomas fell silent and hung his head.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself,” Bromley said smiling, a wicked sneer spreading across his thin lips. He walked away from Officer Thomas and motioned for his two goons to follow him back to his car. “We will discuss what I want you to do next in finding that boy tomorrow morning. I’ll swing by your office around 7am.” He got into his car and drove away leaving Officer Thomas speechless. Dr. Franklin came up to him.

“Well the good news is no one else is seriously injured,” he said calmly. He caught sight of the paleness on his friend’s face. “Hey, Steve O? What’s wrong you look like you’ve seen a ghost?”

“It’s that bastard, Edward Bromley,” Officer Thomas said quietly.

“You mean that bozo who’s helping you with this case to find one of my missing patients? Yeah, I overheard you guys talking, he sounds like a load of crap if you ask me.”

“I should’ve kicked him out of my office the minute he walked in through the door,” Officer Thomas said. “He’s making threats against my family. And he’s right. I can’t do nothing about it.”

“I’m sure you’ll find a solution, pal,” Dr. Franklin said as he rested his hand on the top of Officer Thomas’s shoulder. “The thing you can do now is go home, see your family and get some rest. You deserve it. Actually, I might do the same as well.” Dr. Franklin gave his friend a friendly slap on his shoulder before leaving. “Goodnight Steve.”


	11. Chapter 11

A week later, Link was back in Rachel’s apartment. His body felt less sore and he was moving around every now and then but Rachel still wanted him to take it easy since his side wasn’t fully healed. She came from the bathroom carrying a bottle of blue gel. Midna was in the kitchen going through the refrigerator and cabinets to see if she could find something to eat.

“What’s that for?” Link asked as he sat up from the couch. 

“This is to help soothe the area where they operated on you. I think it’s supposed to help you heal faster too,” Rachel said. “I used this stuff when I went through surgery many years ago.”

“You had surgery? Where?” 

“On my ureters,” Rachel said. She moved her hand a little under stomach and ran it across to demonstrate. “I went through it three times.”

“How old were you when you had to have it done?”

“I was pretty young. It happened when I was in elementary school. I believe I was 7 or 8 years old.”

“That’s awful. I’m so sorry you had to go through that at such a young age,” Link said politely.

“Eh, I forget that the scar is there from time to time. But it worked the third time so I don’t have to go back to the hospital,” she said smiling. “I’ve also got a scar on my chin from when I fell off of a booster seat when I was around 5 years old. Plus I’ve gotten hit in the face with softballs, a bat and a soccer ball but I’m still in one piece.”

“You’re the toughest person I’ve ever met, Rach,” Link said smiling. Rachel smiled at the ground and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. 

“Thanks. I guess it shows I can take a hit after all,” she said stifling a laugh. “I need you to lift up your shirt so I can put it on your scar. Can you do that or do it still hurt too much to move your arms?”

“I can do it but thank you for asking though,” Link said. He lifted his shirt as Rachel spread the gel across her fingertip. She turned around and flushed.

_ Damn! Hylia gave him some nice abs! Oh no it’s that one scene from Twilight Princess all over again! AHHHH OK just stay cool. Don’t do anything stupid. You are a mature adult Rachel you can handle this,  _ she told herself.

“You okay there Rachel?” Link said. 

“Huh what?!” she said flustered. “Ye-yeah! I’m perfectly fine! Just got lost in my own little world for a second.” She spread the gel across the scar and Link winced.

“I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” she said embarrassed.

“No, you’re perfectly fine. That gel is really cold,” Link said. “And my arms are getting tired from holding my shirt up.”

“Sorry. I’m almost done. There. That should help you heal faster,” she said smiling.

“Permission to put my shirt down?”

“Permission granted.” Link put his shirt back down and stretched his arms. 

_ Aww why did he have to put it down? I was enjoying the view!  _ She thought to herself.

“I suggest putting this stuff on two times a day. Once during the morning and the other before you go to bed,” Rachel said. “Can I get you anything else or are you good for now?”

“I’m good for now, Rach.” Link said smiling at her. 

“Hey Rachel,” Midna said as she floated over to her and Link.

“What’s up?”

“You need to go food shopping. You almost have nothing in your fridge.”

“I was actually going to go food shopping today,” Rachel said. “Actually, I’ll go right now. Link, I’ll bring you some snacks. Midna is there anything in particular that you want me to get for you?”

“Anything chocolate,” Midna replied.

“Okay. I’ll be back soon. Midna, you good with taking care of Link by yourself?”

“Definitely. I took good care of him when he first transformed into a wolf I can do it again now,” the imp said.

“Awesome. I’ll see you guys later!” Rachel headed out the door and got into her car. Midna waved and made sure that Rachel was really gone She went next to Link.

“So did you ask her out yet?”

“What?” Link asked stunned.

“Rachel. Did you ask Rachel out on a date yet? Or did you tell her how you really feel about her?” Midna asked with excitement.

“I haven’t yet, Midna” Link replied.

“Why haven’t you?”

“I’m waiting for the right time. Plus I’ve been recovering from the dragon attack and we’ve been running around trying to find more clues about this portal,” Link said.

“Obviously once you’re fully healed, I say do something fun with her.” Midna stretched and yawned.

“Well what should I do? “

“I don’t know maybe take her out to dinner, or to a hotspot in town, or just go for a walk and see where it takes the both of you. Plan a romantic evening for a night in the theatre, something, anything you can think of. A question I have for you and I want you to answer honestly, Link: have you ever dated a girl in Hyrule before coming here?”

“No. I haven’t.” Midna’s golden eye widened in disbelief.

“Now that I find hard to believe,” she said astonished. 

“It’s the truth,” Link said. “I’m friends with Zelda and Ilia and some of the older women that live in Ordon and Hyrule. Plus I have fangirls but all of them want to date me.”

“Hey! This’ll be a perfect start! Plus, Rachel told me she’s single,” Midna said smirking.

“SHE IS?!” Link said his eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree. “I mean...she is. I thought she wasn’t.” Link could feel his cheeks turning scarlet. He regained his composure.

“Nope she’s not seeing anyone,” Midna said still smirking. “Tell you what, when Rachel comes back with the groceries and puts them away, that’s when you ask her out or admit your feelings for her. Whatever comes first in that head of yours.” Suddenly, a car door shut and there was Rachel carrying groceries once again. “She’s back.” She used her Twilight magic to open the door for her.

“Oh, thank you Midna,” Rachel said smiling.

“Did anyone try and take you into a back alleyway again?” Midna quipped.

“No. Not this time,” Rachel said laughing. “Oh Link I got you some chicken noodle soup, a heating pad and some fruit pops. Midna, here is your chocolate like you wanted.”

“Nice!” Rachel handed Midna a chocolate bar and she took it happily. “Now if you two don’t mind, I’ll be in the other room, probably taking a nap or enjoying this little beauty.” She floated into the room and shut the door behind her with an impish smirk on her face aimed at Rachel and Link.

“Okay then?” Rachel said a bit confused.

“Don’t worry about it,” Link said. Rachel began putting the groceries away. Luckily, she didn’t buy too much stuff so she finished quickly. “Hey Rach?”

“Yeah?”

“There’s uh,” he cleared his throat. “There’s something that’s been on my mind lately.”

“There’s been something on my mind to. Why don’t you tell me first and then I’ll say what I want to say,” Rachel said.

“Oh no, by all means, ladies first,” Link said graciously. Rachel smiled and went into the living room. She placed her hands on her hips and licked her lips.

“You know what I was thinking about when I went shopping today?” she started.

“What were you thinking about, Rachel?”

“What you were telling Midna and myself when you were in the hospital about how you remember where you fell through,” she said. “You said that there was a white building in front of the Prudential Center correct?”

“Yes and it had a field of dark energy emulating from the top of it,” Link said. Rachel went into her room and grabbed her laptop. She sat down next to Link on the couch and opened it. She pulled up a picture that matched the description Link gave her.

“Is this the building? 111 Huntington Avenue?” Link sat up and turned the laptop in his general direction. 

“Yes! That’s the exact building I remember seeing!” he said happily. “Rachel, you know what this means don’t you?”

“It means we’re one step closer to finding that portal and you’re one step closer to going home,” Rachel said. 

“Exactly” Link said a little saddened at the words closer to going home now. He didn’t let Rachel see his disappointment. He didn’t want to dampen her mood for she has been a gracious host for the past three months. He shook it off and put the thought in the back of his mind.

“Now what’s on your mind?” Rachel said.

“Oh, just that-we--finally found a clue to getting me home! I’m happy about that,” Link said giving a weak smile.

“There has to be a source of energy located under the building somewhere or at least close by. Maybe that’s how the portal was generated. We’ll look once you’re fully healed after next week,” Rachel said. “We should tell Midna the great news!”

“Do you mind if I keep taking a look at this while you grab Midna?” Link asked. 

“Of course! The more information we have on this place the better!” Rachel got up and knocked on the door. “Midna, Link and I have great news!” Midna opened the door and floated towards Rachel, hints of chocolate lined the corners of her mouth.

“You guys are getting married?! Wow that was fast.” Midna said lightly.

“Huh? No! Where did that come from? We found the building that Link was talking to us about when you guys fell through the portal,” Rachel said.

“I’m kidding sweetheart, but that’s great you found the building! Where in Boston is it?” Midna followed Rachel into the living room. Link handed Rachel her laptop back and she showed Midna a picture.

“111 Huntington Avenue?”

“Yeah. It’s part of the Prudential Complex,” Rachel said. “My assumption is there’s got to be a main energy source that runs under or near the building.”

“Either way, we’ll find the portal and activate it,” Link said. “Another thing we should keep in mind is the place probably has a tight security system. It looks like you have to work there in order to go from room to room.”

“We could try finding a spot outside and get in that way,” Midna said.

“That could work too. I suggest we do this at night,” Link said. “That way, we’ll have more cover in case if any more of Zant or Ganondorf’s forces decide to attack us when we least expect it. I could stay in my wolf form and act as Rachel’s pet dog.”

“That’s--perhaps one of the few greatest ideas you’ve come up with Link,” Midna said teasing him.

“Hey! I’ve got other good ideas besides that one you know!” Link said shortly.

“You know I’m messing with you right?” Midna said. She laughed her impish laugh. Link shook his head and smiled.

“It’s a good thing we’re friends, Midna.” 

“Well we can think about how we want to approach this when Link is 100% better,” Rachel said. “Now, does anyone want a snack?” Rachel got up to go to the kitchen to see what she had available. Midna shot Link an impish grin.

“So did you ask her yet?” she said in a whisper.

“No, I didn’t,” Link said ashamed of himself in the same whisper.

“Link! What’s holding you back from Rachel?”

“Nothing, it’s just that didn’t seem like the right time to confess my feelings for her,” he said. His cheeks were turning scarlet.

“Seriously?” Midna said as she placed her hands on her hips.

“Fine, I was nervous! Okay?!” Link said his cheeks still turning scarlet. 

“You can slay hordes and hordes of monsters like it’s the easiest thing in the world and you’re the Hero of Time’s descendant but you can’t ask a girl out?” Midna said.

“I’ll do it, I promise when I feel the time is right, Midna,” Link said as the blush died down from his cheeks. “I appreciate the help but I can do this on my own.”

“Good. You better put that Triforce of Courage of yours to good use or else I’ll have to do all the talking and score you a date,” Midna said devilishly. Link smiled at Midna as the two of them went into the kitchen.

***

Zant stood at the top of a skyscraper overlooking the city later that evening. His Twilight robes billowed in the breeze. His hands were hidden by the large elegant sleeves. He leaned over slightly and smirked. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming in his direction. He turned around to see his god.

“My lord, Ganondorf,” he said as he bowed his head to him. Ganondorf did the same back to Zant. 

“You’ve done very well so far, Zant,” Ganondorf said. “I am impressed with your portal scheme and sending those beasts after that blasted boy, Link.”

“What do you wish to gain from the boy, my lord?” Zant asked. Ganondorf clenched his left hand into a fist, causing the Triforce on the back of his hand to glow.

“I want all pieces of the Triforce,” Ganondorf said. “I’ve already taken the princess’s and now I just need the boy’s. Then nothing will be able to stop me. This city will come to its knees once I show them the true power that I wield.”

“A most excellent plan sir! I can create more portals to make the boy’s life a living hell even more,” Zant implied. “Or we can use the main source of energy to keep the portals open. More monsters and more chaos to pour through this sleepy little city.”

“No matter what we’ll do, the boy will stop at nothing until he’s defeated us,” Ganondorf replied. He paced around the top of the building. Zant turned back towards the city. His yellow eyes never faltering. The moon cast an eerie glow on his pale, snake-like face. 

“I’ve seen a girl with the boy,” Zant said his back still to Ganondorf. The king of evil stopped pacing around the top of the tower.

“Why should that pertain to us?” he said with suspicion. 

“This girl knows too much,” Zant said turning around to Ganondorf. “She knows what we are capable of.”

“This girl she believes she can help Link defeat us I’m assuming?” Ganondorf said smirking. He laughed an evil laugh. “How foolish.”

“This is just a thought my lord, but if we were to capture the girl and turn her against Link and Midna, you would finally have all of the pieces of the Triforce and I remain ruler of the Twilight Realm. I could make her my queen, whether she likes it or not.” Ganondorf stepped towards the edge of the skyscraper.

“I think it’s time you activated that enormous portal of yours, Zant,” Ganondorf said smugly. “Once the portal has been activated that is when you will come in my dear Princess Zelda.” He turned to face the princess. Her skin was a pale green with strange black markings all over her body. Her eyes no longer the beautiful blue-grey that held kindness and wisdom, now golden and full of destruction. Her sword was drawn at her side.

“You know what you have to do, don’t you princess?” Ganondorf said as he brought his hand under Zelda’s delicate chin. He removed his hand and walked over to Zant.

“Yes, my lord,” she said. Her voice sounded raspy, like a demon that possessed an innocent person. A sinister look appeared on her once beautiful face.

“Excellent,” Ganondorf said darkly, the same sinister look spreading across his face. 

Zant struck the main source of power and crafted a portal that was the size of Lake Hylia. He tossed his hands up to the sky spreading the portal around Boston. Suddenly, lightning began to strike and thunder roared as beasts both from Hyrule and the Twilight Realm began to fall through in higher numbers. 

“The gates of Hell have been broken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo plot twist! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Feedback as always is much appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange things continue to happen in Boston and feelings begin to grow stronger between Link and Rachel.

The two weeks went by quickly and Link was as good as new. He was in the bathroom cleaning himself up as Rachel sat in the living room flipping through multiple news stations. Midna sat at the kitchen table reading a newspaper.

“I can’t believe this is happening, again. I thought no more monsters would be able to come to Boston, but I guess I’m wrong,” Rachel said. She threw the remote on the couch and slumped back. 

“They’re everywhere,” Midna said. She came over to Rachel and threw the newspaper down onto the coffee table. “Why do I get the feeling that Zant and Ganondorf are already here?” Link opened the door to the bathroom. He had his toothbrush in his mouth and had his grey t-shirt hung over one of his arms. He adjusted his belt on his khaki pants and went over to the couch.

“What’s all this nonsense that I’m hearing?” he said through a mouth full of toothpaste. He scratched the top of his head forgetting that it was still a little damp.

“Apparently more monsters are running amok,” Rachel said trying to hide her blush.

“I- excuse me for a second,” he said as he went to spit out the toothpaste. He wiped his mouth and returned as he started putting his shirt on. “Sorry. I heard that part. What was this I heard about Ganondorf and Zant being here in Boston?” He put on a teal and black plaid shirt over his grey t-shirt. He looked in the mirror and ran his fingers through his damp hair, trying to make it look messy before putting his beanie on. Rachel caught sight of him doing that and found it very attractive.

“Midna thinks that they’ve already found a way in,” Rachel said. 

“Already? We haven’t even found the portal yet,” Link said as he sat down on the couch to lace up his shoes. 

“Well, what should we do? Should we still wait until nightfall?” Rachel said.

“It’s our best option,” Link said. “If we try and find that portal right now, I bet swarms of bulblins or Hylia knows what could attack us.” He attached his brown pouches that contained all of his items a little off of his hip so it almost touched his back. He grabbed his sword and shield and began cleaning them.

“You’re right,” Rachel said quietly. Midna went over to the window and looked up at the sky. 

“Out of curiosity how do you fit all of the items you get in those little pouches of yours?”

“Oh well there’s endless room for everything, especially the really big and heavy stuff like the ball and chain and the iron boots,” Link said. He put his rag down that he was using to clean his weapons and put them off to the side. “For example, say I need my Hero’s bow. I just reach in and voilà! And if I don’t need to use the items anymore, they just go right back in and I have plenty of room.”

“So your bag is like Hermione Granger’s from  _ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows _ ?” Rachel said impressed.

“Uh-yes? Who is that?” Link said.

“We’ll have to read the books and watch the movies another time,” Rachel said. “But yeah! Basically her bag has endless room just like your pouches.”

“Also, if I’m traveling to some place distant, I usually have Epona with me. She helps to carry some of my weapons like my bow and quiver. I’d never let her carry anything that would strain her too much. She’s a good horse. We’ve known each other ever since we were little,” Link said smiling.

“Does she still come running when you play her song?”

“All the time,” Link said, his smile never wavering. “Speaking of Epona, I hope she’s alright. I do hope that Rusl or Fado is taking good care of her. I would call her but I don’t want her to hurt herself if she fell through a portal. But enough of me speaking, tell me more about yourself Rachel.”

“What else would you like to know?”

“Well the simple things like what’s your family like, what you like to do for fun, those things,” Link said.

“My family’s pretty good. I have a mom and dad and a younger brother who loves video games,” Rachel started. “Speaking of my family, I should call them and see if they’re alright. I hope no monsters made their way to Wrentham!”

“Wrentham? What’s Wrentham?”

“Oh it’s the hometown I grew up in,” Rachel said. She was about to grab the phone when Midna spoke.

“Hey, does the sky look-different to you guys?” Rachel and Link went over to the window to see what Midna was talking about. 

“Come to think of it the sky does look strange,” Rachel said. The sky wasn’t blue with white puffy clouds or grey and cold. The sky was a strange mixture of dark purple and light purple. Thick black clouds rolled across the bizarre and beautiful canvas.

“What time is it?” Rachel said confused.

“10am,” Link said glancing at her wall clock. 

“This doesn’t make any sense. You would normally see these colors in the Twi-wait a second,” Rachel said. “Midna, aren’t these the same colors of the sky from the Twilight Realm?”

“Yes they are,” the imp said. 

“You know what that means then don’t you?”

“Zant is here in Boston. He’s hiding somewhere along with Ganondorf,” Midna replied. Link sheathed his sword and strapped it to his back along with his shield. 

“Well I’m not sure about what you ladies want to do but I think it’s best we get a move on finding this energy source or portal,” Link said with authority. “Midna, I’m going to need you to hold on to my stuff for me.”

“Can do,” she said. “Let me grab the stone so you can transform. Rachel do you mind if he changes into a wolf in front of you?”

“It’s perfectly fine. Let me close the curtains so no one walking by gets freaked out,” she said. She grabbed a small backpack and put the essentials in as well as a leash. She came from her room and saw Link in his wolf form. She crouched down to his level.

“Perfect disguise,” she said scratching behind his ears. “I have something to make the disguise even better.” She reached into her bag and pulled out a brown leash. Link growled at it and backed away from her.

“Look, I can’t let you run around the city freely. You could get hurt plus I’m responsible for you. I don’t want to pay a $25 fine because I was careless. Understood?” Rachel said sternly. Link gave her puppy dog eyes and sunk down to the floor.

“Aww but you are cute when you do that though,” Rachel said smiling. “But you still have to wear the leash. Only until we find the main source of energy. Then you can turn back into a human or go off the leash. Deal?” Link wagged his tail and ran in a circle saying he understood her. “Midna? You ready to rock and roll?”

“More than ready,” the imp said. She turned into a black silhouette and hid in Link’s shadow.

“Remember we need to keep a low profile in doing this,” Rachel said. “Wait Midna! I forgot to ask you something!” The imp popped up in front of Rachel.

“Huh? What is it, Rachel?”

“If I set foot outside, am I going to turn into a wolf like Link?”

“No you won’t,” Midna said. “If you were pulled through a wall of Twilight by a Shadow Beast then yes. But just as a precaution, I have something that will allow you to keep your human form while in the Twilight.” 

Midna opened the palm of her hand and a small light blue ball of magic appeared. The shimmer went down and in her palm she held a small necklace. It was beautifully crafted with a black and blue chain and a small crystal on the end that shimmered the same light blue. The crystal made the chain sparkle slightly. Rachel was captivated by the simple beauty of the necklace. Midna gestured for Rachel to come forward. She moved Rachel’s long hair off to the side and fastened the jewelry around her neck. Rachel held the crystal in one hand and ran her fingertips over it delicately.

“This necklace is made from the Sols that we use in the Twilight Realm,” Midna said. “As long as you have that necklace around your neck, you won’t turn into a Shadow Being.”

“Thank you, Midna,” Rachel said still admiring her necklace. “It’s beautiful.” 

“But it’s also powerful,” Midna said. “We wouldn’t want that necklace to fall into Zant’s hands.”

“Sounds like a smart idea,” Rachel said. She tucked the crystal into her shirt and placed her jacket on over it.

“Are we ready?” Link and Midna nodded their heads. 

“Let’s go. And remember what I said about keeping a low profile. Midna hid back in Link’s shadow as Rachel grabbed his leash. She opened the door and stepped outside into the now Twilight covered city of Boston. 

The city was now an eerie sight to see and hear: there was no hum of cars driving on the highway or honking of horns if someone cut somebody else off. There were hardly any people out on the streets. Every department store and restaurant was as dead as a doornail. Rachel didn’t know what to think. The whole city seemed barren and empty. It looked like something out of a zombie apocalypse movie. Lightning flashed across the Twilight sky every now and then. For once the air smelled fresh and not of tobacco. 

“This is so weird,” Rachel said her voice echoing. Midna popped up from Link’s shadow. “The people in my world, they won’t turn into light spirits and won’t have a clue as to what is going on right?”

“Most likely, yes they will be light spirits but I haven’t seen anyone yet,” Midna said her voice echoing too. “But the most important thing we need to focus on is finding that main energy source.” Rachel tugged Link’s leash and he followed next to her. The trio continued further up towards Copley Square until Link started growling.

“What is it Link?” Rachel said kneeling down to his level. He kept growling and lowered himself into a fighting stance. Rachel turned towards the direction where Link was growling. She saw a horde of small goblin-like creatures looting the street. Their bodies a shade of gray with black markings on their bodies as well as red Twilight markings on their chests. They wore gray helmets with a square to reveal one of their beady eyes. Some carried bows and arrows while some carried clubs. They were Twilight Bulblins. 

“Let’s go around them,” Midna whispered to Rachel and Link. Rachel tugged on the leash to make Link stop worrying about the creatures.

“Link, if you attack them, you’ll draw too much attention to yourself. You have to lay low,” Rachel said quietly. He sat on his hind legs giving Rachel puppy dog eyes again. She stooped to his level.

“Alright, you win. No more leash, but stay close to me and don’t attack any enemies you see OK? But if the cops come by and ask us questions, the leash goes back on.” Link twitched his ears as if he understood what Rachel was saying. 

“That’s a good boy!” Rachel said scratching him behind his ears. Suddenly, he caught a scent of something burning. He put his nose to the ground to pick up the scent. 

“I think he’s got something, Midna!” The imp seated herself onto Link’s back as he took off running after the scent.

“OW!” Midna said as she clung onto Link’s fur. Rachel ran after him to keep up.

“Link slow down!” Rachel called out. She was running as fast as she could but Link was much faster in his wolf form. 

Link stopped for a moment to get the scent again. It kept getting stronger. The trio made it to the destination of the scent: it was right across the street from the R2-D2 building. Link took off running after the scent again and stopped once he found the source. Rachel finally caught up to him and had to catch her breath. He started digging at the ground until it started to give way. He barked and got Rachel’s attention. She came running over as quickly as she could. 

“Good job, Link!” Rachel said excitedly. Midna removed the stone from his neck and he reverted into his Hylian form once again. 

“That’s the place where the source of energy is coming from, “ he said out of breath. Rachel reached into her backpack and grabbed her flashlight. She crouched near the hole and turned it on shining the light in the same direction.

“So we have to go down there and find the source?” Rachel said skeptically. Link crouched next to her. The two of them looked down the darkened abyss. 

“It’s probably not as bad as it seems,” Link said confidently. “Just watch your step when you stand up Rachel. I don’t want you to slip and hurt yourself.”

“That looks like a long way down,” Rachel said. Link stood up and went into his pouch. He pulled out one of his bottles and took a sip of water as he took inventory. Rachel scooted herself a little closer to the edge. Her foot was on a loose piece of earth.

“I wonder what’s down there.” She said as she tried to stand up. “Maybe we’ll find a lost city! Or a secret lai-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Her foot slipped from underneath her causing her to fall into the hole. Link packed his things quickly and rushed over to the hole.

“Rachel!” he called out. “Rachel can you hear me?!” 

“Yeah I can hear you!” she called back her voice echoing slightly.

“Are you alright?” he called down to her. There wasn’t an immediate response, causing Link to become even more worried. 

“I’m fine,” she said. “I think I twisted my ankle on a rock.”

“Hang on! Midna and I are coming down!” Link found a piece of rope lying off to the side. He tied it to the nearest thing that could support his weight and threw the rest down the hole. He grabbed his lantern from his pouch. Luckily, the lantern still had plenty of oil in it. He attached it to his hip and slid down the rope looking for Rachel.


	13. Chapter 13

Link finally touched the bottom of the hole. He let go of the rope and tied it to a root that was sticking out nearby. He unhooked the lantern from his hip and trekked forward. He kept calling Rachel’s name to make sure she was still alive.

“Rachel! Where are you?!” Suddenly, he heard a cough coming from his left.

“I’m right here,” she said. Her face had dirt on it and her jeans were ripped at her knees. Her hair was a bit messy and falling in her face but Link didn’t care. Her shirt was half untucked and tucked. She rubbed her right ankle with her hands.

“Rachel!” Link said relieved. He set his lantern down and helped her stand up.

“Ow ow ow! Careful! My ankle really hurts,” she said grimacing.

“Sorry about that,” he said. He took her hand as she steadied herself against the wall. She almost stood up but nearly toppled over. Link caught her in his arms before she could hurt herself again.

“Take it easy, Rach. Don’t push yourself too much. One step at a time,” he said gently. He held her hands and lifted her up. “There you go. See? You’re doing great. Almost there and-ta da!” He let go of her hands once he knew that she was able to stand properly.

“You didn’t hit your head either did you?” Midna said. Rachel touched her head to make sure she was free of unwanted bumps.

“No, my head’s fine. It’s my ankle that’s the problem,” she said. 

“Can you walk on it?’ Link asked. Rachel positioned herself to try and walk. Link and Midna had their hands ready in case if she were to stumble and fall over again. She winced at the pressure on her ankle but she pushed through to walk.

“Well, I can limp on it,” she said. “But I think I’ll be okay.” Link hid the rope inside of a small crevice and tied it off.

“If you get too tired, I’d be more than happy to carry you if I had to,” Link said smiling. Rachel smiled back at him. 

“Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind,”she said.

“Where do you suppose this all leads to?” Midna said looking around. Link picked his lantern up off the ground and brought the light over to the girls.

“Not sure. I guess the only way to find out is if we keep going further and further into this cave,” he said. 

“Let’s not stay here for too long, I’m already starting to get cold,” Rachel said. Link wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him as he held the lantern up. Midna handed Rachel her flashlight and she pointed the way to go. The trio started walking down a narrow path and soon they were deep enough underground that no one could hear them if they tried.

“You warm enough Rachel? If not I can give you my shirt and I can drape it around you,” Link said never letting go of her shoulders.

“I think I’m warm enough if you keep holding my shoulders. In fact, this feels nice,” she said smiling at him. “I hope that there’s no stalfos or stalkins down here. Or worse--redeads.” A mischievous smirk grew on Link’s face when she said that. 

“Speaking of creepy things,” he started. “You can’t forget about poison mites and ghoul rats. You-- probably have some stuck on your skin right now!” 

“What?! Where?!” Rachel said jumping from Link’s comfort. She spun around and swiped her clothing furiously.

“Right--there,” Link said tickling the back of her neck making Rachel freak out more. She stopped freaking out and turned to face Link who was laughing hysterically.

“That was mean!” she said displeased. “And my ankle hurts even more from that thank you very much.”

“I’m sorry Rachel. But the look on your face was priceless!” Link said trying to hold back another laugh. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave Link a look of disapproval. He stopped laughing and recomposed himself.

“I really am sorry. I was just trying to make you laugh,” he said innocently. Rachel could feel herself breaking into a smile but she did her best to try and hide it. The look of disapproval vanished from her face turning into a soft frown.

“Don’t scare me like that again,”she said pushing him gently. “You almost gave me a heart attack.” Link pulled her into a hug. He could feel her heart beating rapidly as he rubbed her back gently.

“I promise I won’t do it again if it makes you feel better,” he said. “But you gotta admit that was kinda funny.” Rachel rolled her eyes as a small smile formed on her lips.

“Okay. I guess it was a little funny,” she said. Link put his arm around Rachel’s shoulders again.

“You’re probably going to get back at me for this aren’t you?” Link said. 

“Oh yeah definitely,” Rachel said smirking. “I’ll just do it when you’re least expecting it.” The two of them chuckled lightheartedly. 

“What’s that?!” Midna said pointing. Link and Rachel stopped and went over to see where Midna was pointing to. They came to a ledge where they saw blue and silver lights shining through. Sparks were flying off of what looked like a machine.

“It looks like a generator of some sort,” Rachel said. “Let’s go down and take a closer look.” The trio worked their way carefully down the ledge. Rachel went last since Link said he’d catch her if her foot slipped on anything again just to be safe.

“Rachel, be careful,” Link said. “There’s no bottom steps so you’ll have to drop down a few feet. Don’t worry. I’ll catch you.” Link stretched his arms out ready to support her drop. Rachel climbed over the ledge and held onto the rocks for balance.

“Okay. I’m going to come down now,” she said. “Are you ready?” 

“Yes.”

“Alright. Here goes nothing,” Rachel said. She let go of the rocks and fell safely into Link’s arms like a bride. The two gazed at each other for a moment not saying a word.

“Nice catch,” she said smiling.

“Thank you,” Link said getting lost in her eyes. “How’s your ankle?” 

“Still sore, but I can manage,” she said. Link placed her gently on the ground and tried to put his arm around her again.

“I’m good for right now, Link. I’m not cold anymore.” The trio stared at the piece of machinery.

“Is that the main power source?” Midna asked.

“It looks like it. But how can we be sure this isn’t a mirage?” Link said a little suspicious. Rachel found a small rock and she threw it at the generator. The rock was about to hit the generator but it passed right through it.

“Damnit!” 

“We were so close!” Midna said. 

“We can’t give up now,” Rachel said. “Maybe there’s something else down here that serves as the main source of power. Start looking. There’s probably something hidden in here.” The trio began looking around every nook and cranny they could find but they couldn’t find anything.

“Why don’t we continue further down and perhaps we’ll find something there,” Link said full of hope. 

“It’s worth a shot,” Rachel said. “And if we don’t find anything we can always come back here and check again.” The trio continued making their way down narrow and slippery paths as well as very dark paths. Rachel could feel her ankle getting somewhat better as she lead the way with her flashlight around a tight corner.

“Who’s the genius that thought keeping a generator buried under the city of Boston in a maze of caves and stuff was a good idea? I mean why don’t they kept it in a normal power plant or the basement of a building? Why is it down here in the first place?” Suddenly, Link’s ears picked up on another sound.

“Shh,” he said holding up his hand. Midna and Rachel stopped to face Link.

“What is it, Link?” Midna said. 

“Why are we stopping? Did you see anything?” Rachel said.

“SHH!” Link said louder. Rachel and Midna stopped talking. Link moved towards the front and pressed his ear against the wall.

“It’s just as I thought,” he said in a quiet volume so Rachel and Midna could still hear him. “We’re not alone.” 

“Can you make out any voices?” Midna asked in a whisper. Link kept his ear against the wall for a few minutes until he heard the sounds again.

“It sounds like a mixture of human voices and monsters,” Link said. “We need to get closer. Follow me.” 

Link got down on his stomach and crawled using his elbows and legs. Rachel did the same as Midna followed close behind. They found themselves looming on a high cliff overlooking a secret lair that closely resembled the Palace of Twilight. Creatures from the Twilight and Hyrule were spread out everywhere. There were large, knight like enemies that had on thick armor in the colors of red, blue or black. They all wore large knight helmets but they were all distinct. 

Some wore helmets with a single crest on top similar to a Roman gladiator whereas others had two horns sticking out on each side similar to Vikings. Some carried swords that were black with golden markings etched on the blade. The blades were rounded off at the top whereas others carried large maces. They all had broadswords attached to their hips that hid behind their large array of shields. They stood in a military formation. The trio hid behind a large rock to stay out of sight. The voice echoed off the walls like a sports announcer at a large stadium except it was cold and sinister.

“The time is nearly upon us to take over this city,” the voice said. “However, there is something that still stands in our way. A certain green-clad hero and a foolish traitor. We shall douse this world in Twilight and our god will be the ultimate ruler!” 

An eruption of noises came from the creatures ranging from raspy squwaks to what sounded like cheering. The trio adjusted their positions and got a better look to see what was going on. The look on Midna’s face suddenly changed from curious to hatred and anger.

“Zant,” she said through gritted teeth. She was about to fly over and give the usurper king a piece of her mind but Link put his hand up and brought her back down. 

“Yes! A most exciting time indeed my friends!” Zant exclaimed. “Ganondorf would like to say something to all you as well.” Zant stepped away from the platform and bowed as Ganondorf rose from his chair. He stepped forward to the platform causing more cheers and squwaks to erupt. Ganondorf raised his hand to silence the crowd. 

“You all understand why we are here in this world,” he said with vile. “It’s so we can destroy the Hero chosen by the Goddesses once and for all! But destroying him won’t be an easy task. We must first get him worked up. Take those that care about him the most and turn them against him.” He looked around at his and Zant’s large army. 

“Starting perhaps with the young lady who is aiding the hero in his quest to find a portal leading him back home to Hyrule.” Rachel froze up when she realized that Ganondorf was talking about her. She looked at Link and Midna with worry and they looked back at her. One part of her wanted to leave and not hear what he was about to say next but her New Englander side wanted to pummel Ganondorf into a pulp for saying something like that about her. She shook the thoughts out of her head and continued to listen. Suddenly, Ganondorf reached into the folds of his scarlet cape and pulled out a small orb. Inside of the orb there was a spectacular arrangement of colors swirling around inside of it, similar to the lighting balls at the Museum of Science.

“With this orb, the portal that Zant created will stay open forever. This city will be under our control! And everyone in it will bow down to us! But first, why don’t we show this city our secret weapon.” Ganondorf raised the orb up to the sky and a portal opened up allowing the monsters to enter into the city. Link’s jaw dropped when he saw the portals.

“I think that’s our cue to leave,” Rachel said. She shook Link’s arm to try and get him out of his trance.

“Link come on!”

“Sorry!” Link said snapping back to reality. “Let’s go before anyone spots us. I think that’s the main source of power for those portals. But we’ll discuss it once we’re somewhere safe.” 

The trio found their way back to the place where Link had tied the rope off. Rachel and Link climbed out as Midna appeared next to them. The sky had grown to a dark blue but there were still small remnants of Twilight. 

“The orb. That’s the main source of power,” Link said wiping his hands on his pants to stop the slight rope burn.

“If we can take that orb from Ganondorf and Zant, then we can go home,” Midna said. Rachel was quiet for a moment as she recollected her thoughts. She took a deep breath and spoke.

“What about this ‘secret weapon’ that Ganondorf said he has?” Rachel said. “From what it sounded like, it sounds like he means business. Plus Zant and Ganondorf combined? You would be nothing to them in your current state, Link. It seems like they’re much stronger in real life than when I played Twilight Princess a while ago.“

“We’ll be prepared for when the time comes to fight them Rach,” Link said touching her arm gently.

“What about Ganondorf saying he’ll turn me against you? He could take me away and I’d never see you again. Or worse, Zant could make me his queen...,” Rachel said a little disgusted.

“I’ll protect you with all my life,” Link said smiling gently at her. “I promise I won’t let either of them lay a finger on you. You have my word of honor.”

“But just say that they do come and capture me.” Link pushed a strand of hair away from her face. He cupped his hand around one of her cheeks.

“Then I’d risk my neck to come and save you Rachel,” he said nobly. Rachel smiled and held his hand that was against her cheek. Link felt as if a thousand butterflies were dancing around in his stomach.

_Tell her Link! Tell her that you have feelings for her! Kiss her! Do something man!_ _Use that Triforce of Courage of yours damnit!_ He found his voice as he gazed into her beautiful eyes.

“Rachel, there’s been something that I’ve been meaning to tell you after staying with you for these past few months.” He took a deep breath and exhaled.

“I real-” Suddenly the sound of breaking glass and heavily armored boots hitting the pavement followed by screams of a woman followed by many other panicked people trying to get away from the knights and other creatures interrupted Link’s thoughts. Link kicked himself mentally for not ignoring the noises going on around him but he couldn’t turn away from someone in need. 

“Why is it that when we’re out here something bad always has to happen?” Rachel said.  _ Now I’ll never know what Link wanted to tell me. _

Link ran over to the sounds where the broken glass and screams were coming from. Rachel and Midna followed him. They saw where the source of the clanking was coming from. A few feet away stood the same armored fiends the trio saw in the lair not too long ago. Link drew his sword and shield and readied himself into a fighting stance. One of the knight’s caught a glimpse of Link and drew it’s massive swords and shields and began advancing towards the young hero. 

“Rachel, Midna, I need you to go help the others that are in trouble,” Link said never taking his eyes off the knight. 

“Link, these aren’t ordinary knights,” Rachel said not backing away. “Those are Darknuts! They’re quite powerful!” Link clutched the hilt of his sword in his left hand.

“I’ll be alright, Rachel. Just go help the others as best as you can and get them to safety,” Link said. 

“But Link-” 

“Just go! I’ll catch up with you!” 

Seeing that she couldn’t win this argument, Rachel turned to Midna and the two took off running down the street leaving Link alone with the Darknut. He spun his sword in his hand a couple of times and looked upon his enemy. The Darknut towered over Link. His whole body was covered from head to toe with intricate armor making the knight advance much slower than Link had anticipated.

_At least there’s one advantage to this. It’s a good thing I’m not wearing heavy armor so I can maneuver around him easily. One downside, I can’t seem to find an opening. Maybe I’m overthinking this. This is going to be harder than I thought isn’t it?_ _I have to defeat him. I have to catch up to Rachel and Midna to help those people. I can’t let them down. Especially Rachel._ Link raised his sword and shield and charged head on at the Darknut. The knight raised his sword and the two clashed. 

***

Midna and Rachel were halfway down the street as they came across a bulblin about to attack a young couple. The two held each other scared of what was going to happen next. Rachel found a large stick. The two girls sprinted to the young couple as Rachel whacked the bulblin unconscious.

“Are you two alright?” Rachel said to the couple. They nodded their heads at her. The young man helped his girlfriend up off of the ground.

“What was that thing?” the man asked Rachel.

“A bulblin,” Rachel said. She cast the large stick off to the side and extended her hand to the couple. The girl looked at the unconscious creature.

“A what?” the girl asked.

“It’s a goblin-like creature from The Legend of Zelda. But it won’t stay down for long,” Rachel said pulling the couple up. “Get yourselves out of here and to somewhere safe as quickly as possible!” The couple nodded their heads and ran off in the other direction.

“Let’s keep going,” Midna said. “That’s two more people who are out of harm’s way.” Suddenly Midna looked up and saw a kargarok heading in their direction. The bird was grey with large leathery wings. It had a sharp yellow beak and beady yellow eyes. There was red skin where the beak met and a red flap of skin waving about like a turkey’s. The bird had sharp talons but the talons weren’t the thing that alarmed Midna. The bird was carrying a bomb that was lit at the fuse. It kept getting closer until the bird was over Rachel and Midna.

“Rachel, move!” Rachel looked up and saw the kargarok coming towards her. She bailed out of the way just as the bird dropped the bomb. She scurried over to Midna as quickly as she could before the bomb exploded. The two girls covered their heads as the bomb blew up leaving a crater in the road. 

“You good?” Midna said in between breaths.

“Yeah. I’m fine,” Rachel said panting. “You?”

“I’m good. Come on, we have to keep moving,” the imp said. The girls took off once again and came across another skirmish on the Boston Common.

“I don’t see Link anywhere!” Rachel said. 

“He said he’ll catch up with us. Don’t worry. He’ll find us I’m sure of it,” Midna said. “Come on Rachel! We can’t stare off into dreamland.” 

Officer Thomas pulled up in his cruiser. He emerged from the cruiser with Bromley right behind him.

“What the devil is going on out here?” Bromley said with anguish. “You!” He started coming towards Rachel. “What is the meaning of this nonsense?”

“An evil man of the Twilight did this” Rachel said. 

“That’s-- the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard!” Bromley snapped. “What man of the Twilight?”

“Zant. He’s the Usurper King from the Twilight Realm,” Rachel said still trying to sound reasonable. “He took the throne when it was rightfully Midna’s” Bromley looked at Rachel like she was still a child.

“This is absolute garbage what you’re saying young lady,” Bromley said coldly. “There is no such thing as the Twilight Realm and there is no such thing as a Midna or a Zant who or whatever the hell they are!’

“It’s true!” Rachel uttered. “She’s here with me! How can you not see her?!”

“You’re just as crazy as that Link fellow,” Bromley said. “You belong in the institution as well for believing such childish nonsense. That’s what you are: a sophisticated young woman who might I add is very pretty could be so much more but yet you still think like a child. I suppose you still play those awful video games don’t you. And you probably dress up still. How sweet. That’s all this city needs. It’s bad enough we have one lunatic running around we don’t need another one.” Rachel could see why Sapphire got angry at this man the other day. He said horrible things about other people so he could make himself look better. 

“You do not have the right to speak to me like that Mr. Bromley,” Rachel said, the anger clear in her voice. “Link isn’t crazy. He’s real just like you and me!”

“Then where is he if he’s so real?” Bromley asked snarkily.

“He’s fighting enemies in order to keep this city safe,” Rachel said scornfully. “Unlike you you little cretin. You say you work for the C.I.A. but Sapphire told me about you. You’re nothing but a creep. You’re probably a serial killer and you’re posing as an agent to hide your tracks.” Bromley raised his hand and smacked Rachel to the ground. Midna went over to Rachel and attempted to help her up.

“You bastard,” Rachel said coldly. She held her cheek to her hand.

“What the hell did you do that for?” Officer Thomas said with disgust. “You know I’ve put up with your shit but smacking a woman across the face? That’s where I draw the line. You keep your goddamn money. I’m done.” Officer Thomas helped Rachel stand up. She dusted herself off. 

“What’s your real motive for wanting me to help you? Why do you want this kid so much?” 

“That’s--my business--” he said smugly. He looked over at Rachel. “But the girl needs to come with me immediately!” He was about to grab Rachel when she kicked him in the crotch hard.. He keeled over and held his lower area. Rachel and Midna took off running as Officer Thomas called back to them.

“Hey wait! You didn’t answer my question about what’s going on?!” 

***

Link was able to push the Darknut away from him. The Darknut swung his sword at the young hero causing him to stumble backwards. Link gripped his sword tightly and circled around the Darknut but the knight still knocked him around. Link hunched over one of his knees and was breathing heavily. Sweat trickled down the side of his face and down his forehead. He glared at the Darknut who was taunting him. He found his second wind and shield attacked the knight but it rebounded. Link collapsed to his knees and wiped the sweat from his forehead. 

_ No matter what I throw at this guy he keeps blocking. I need to strike from behind. Maybe that’ll do something.  _ Link snapped out of his thoughts just in time before the large blade split his head in two. He rolled away from the Darknut and stood up. 

_ If I just wait until he gets close enough I can hit him better. _ The Darknut continued to advance on Link. The Darknut was about to slice Link in half until he jumped out of the way. Link tucked into a shoulder roll and circled behind the Darknut performing a perfect back slice. The Darknut was caught off guard and Link stabbed at the chink he made. The Darknut swiped Link out of the way again. This time, Link saved himself from flying hundreds of feet away by tucking into a somersault. He struck the Darknut from behind once again. After a few more good hits, the armor gave way falling off of the Darknut. Link felt overjoyed with his accomplishment, however that joy was short lived when the Darknut threw it’s massive sword like a boomerang towards Link. He rolled away from the flying sword as it lodged itself into a tree. The Darknut was now in red and black chainmail under armor and was much quicker than before. The knight pulled the sword it was carrying from its scabbard and charged at Link. The Darknut lunged his sword at the hero. Thinking quickly, Link parried at the large sword and jumped out of the way.

_ Just like last time. Circle back around and back slice him. Or if that doesn’t work, I can always go for the shield attack and perform the helm splitter. _

The two dueled until Link was able to find another opening. Before he could circle around again, the Darknut grabbed Link’s leg and threw him to the ground hard causing the wind to get knocked out of him. The Master Sword was dislodged from Link’s hand. He clutched his ribs and tried catching his breath and inched closer to the Master Sword. The Darknut lunged at Link again and was about to stab him when Link put his shield up to protect himself. His fingers reached for his sword as the Darknut kept pushing down on Link. His arm was starting to go numb from the weight of the Darknut.

_ Almost...got it... _ He stretched his fingers and grabbed the hilt of his sword and hit the Darknut in the chest causing him to stumble backwards. 

Link attacked the Darknut with his shield causing him to be dazed. He jumped into the air and executed the helm splitter. The Darknut fell to its knees and collapsed to the ground. A few moments after, the Darknut disappeared into a cloud of golden and red dust as if it were being transferred back into the earth. Link sheathed sword and slung his shield onto his back. He took off running down the street in hopes of catching up to Midna and Rachel.

_ I’m coming Rachel. I’ll find you and Midna. Please be alright. I just hope I’m not too late. _


	14. Chapter 14

Link felt he was close to finding Rachel and Midna. He cut through a massive mob of people running around through the streets. Some were crying others were huddled into corners. He saw medics and police officers giving people food, water and blankets and trying to calm them down but no sign of Rachel or Midna. Suddenly, he saw a little boy with dark brown hair and the same face full of freckles that he saw on the train. He didn’t seem scared as to what was going on.

“Adam?!” Link called to the boy. The boy saw Link and his face light up like a fireworks display.

“Link!” Adam said happily. He ran over to Link and hugged the hero around his torso. Link was surprised at first but patted the young boy’s head. The boy broke away from the hug and smiled at his idol. Link lowered himself so he was at Adam’s level.

“What are you doing here?” Link said gently.

“Helping you defeat the bad guys of course!” the boy said smiling. Link glanced at the commotion quickly before turning back to the eager boy. He rested his hands on his shoulders. 

“Adam, you shouldn’t be here. It’s dangerous!” Link said his voice with slight nervousness.

“But I want to be a hero just like you! I want to help people!” Adam said still trying his best to convince Link.

“Where’s your mom and dad? They’re probably worried sick about you,” Link said looking over the boy’s head. 

“They’re somewhere in the crowd. I was with them but I kinda wandered off and got separated from them,” the boy said as looked down to the ground. “You look like you’re looking for someone too.” Link shifted his weight from one of his knees to the other.

“As a matter of fact, I am. You remember Midna and Rachel right?” The boy smiled and nodded his head rapidly like he was amped up on sugar.

“Yes I remember them,”Adam said happily. “Midna’s the Twilight Princess and Rachel’s your girlfriend!” Link smiled at the ground and recomposed himself.

“No Rachel’s not my girlfriend--yet--but besides the point did you see either of them run through here?” he said. Adam scanned the crowd and tried to look through people’s legs to see if he could find them. Suddenly, he saw a girl with long brown hair pulled back into a pony in the hay followed by a creature that was grey and black with teal blue markings on its skin.

“I think I see them!” Adam said. “Come on! I’ll bring you over to them!” Adam grabbed Link’s hand and pulled the young man up. He took off running to where Midna and Rachel were as he pulled Link behind him.

“Adam wait! What about your parents?!” Link called out. 

“We’ll find them afterwards.” Adam said. Being a smaller size than Link, Adam was able to cut through the massive crowd of people. He seemed to not care if he bumped into anyone in the process. Link tried his best to hold on to the little boy’s hand but it didn’t work. He had to maneuver around people since he was much taller than Adam. Eventually Link caught up to the boy once there was a clearing on the audience. 

“Look! There they are!” the boy said pointing. Adam waved his hands and called out to them. “HEY! Look over here!” Midna and Rachel turned to the direction of the little voice and saw Link standing next to the little boy. The two girls came towards the two. Link ran forward to meet the girls. 

“Took you long enough to catch up with us,” Midna said. 

“It doesn’t matter. He’s alright and in one piece,” Rachel said gratefully. “How did you manage to find us?”.

“Adam,” Link said out of breath.

“Adam? Who’s Adam?” Midna said. Link caught his breath and wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead.

“Remember when we were on the train to the Prudential Center? There was a little boy wearing a green Triforce t-shirt?” he said. 

“You mean your little fan?” Rachel said gushing. Link chuckled and smiled towards the ground humbly.

“Yes. My little fan,” Link said. He gestured for Midna and Rachel to follow him to where Adam was standing. “Adam, this is Midna and Rachel that I was telling you about.” Rachel got down to Adam’s level to shake his hand. 

“Pleased to meet you, Adam,”she said smiling. Adam shook Rachel’s hand firmly. He whispered to Link.

“Your friend Rachel’s pretty and nice. I can see why you like her so much,” he said.

“I know,” Link whispered back with a smile. Adam let go of Rachel’s hand and shook Midna’s firmly as well.

“Midna, nice to meet you too,” the boy said. 

“You too, Adam,” Midna said as a small smile formed on her face. “I hate to interrupt such a heartwarming meet and greet but aren’t you forgetting about something Link?” Midna gestured to the whole city. 

“Midna’s right,” Link said. “Adam, we need to find your parents and fast.”

“But I want to help you guys!” the boy protested.

“Adam,” Link said. He started getting down to the boy’s level again. “You’ve done a wonderful job of helping me be reunited with my friends. You made sure we were safe. Now, we want to do the same for you and your family. We don’t want you to get hurt. And I know your parents will be happy knowing that you’re safe too. OK?” Adam nodded his head and smiled the same toothy grin.

“Okay!” he said. Link held up his fist for a fist bump and Adam bumped it back. The two of them smiled brightly. Suddenly, more squwaks and goblin-like noises and more clanking of armored boots came from multiple directions. The sky flashed with lightning and heavy winds started to pick up.

“They’re surrounding us! Grab Adam and let’s go!” Midna cried. Rachel took Adam’s hand as Link unsheathed his sword. He lead the group back to where other people were.

Officer Thomas looked frantically around and asked people if they saw Adam. He found his wife holding her hand over her mouth. She looked up at her husband.

“Have you found him Steve?” she said. Officer Thomas paced up and down as he ran his fingers through his hair multiple times.

“I don’t see him anywhere Katie,” Officer Thomas said. “He can’t have gone far.” 

“What if one of those damned creatures got him? I shouldn’t have left him there!” Katie Thomas said. She felt tears stinging her eyes. “I’m a terrible mother!” Officer Thomas did his best to console his wife.

“No honey,” he said with compassion. “You’re not a bad mother. You know how curious Adam is. He’s probably off exploring somewhere. It’s going to be okay. We’ll find him.”

“I feel bad for leaving Meghan home without us,” she said.

“She’s 13, she can take care of herself,” Officer Thomas said. “Plus we wouldn’t want her out in a situation like this. It’s best she’s home and safe.” Officer Thomas saw something out of the corner of his eye. He saw a group of strange lizard-like creatures that were coming together in a large group. Some of the lizard men wore silver armor while others wore skulls one would find in a desert. They had razor sharp teeth and had axes or spikes on the end of their tails. Some carried small shields and daggers. 

The lizards started advancing towards Officer Thomas, encircling him and his wife. The two of them tried backing away but were trapped. They closed their eyes ready to meet their end together. Suddenly Link emerged with his sword from high into the air and landed back down on the ground causing the lizard creatures to break formation. The creatures got up again as he sheathed his sword. He waited until the creatures came closer as his left hand rested on the hilt of his sword. The creatures came closer and closer until they were within spitting distance.

“Kid what are you doing?!” Officer Thomas called. Link drew his sword and performed the mortal draw, slicing through all of the lizard men like a knife cutting through butter. The creatures disappeared in the same colored cloud as the Darknut as Link sheathed his sword. Officer Thomas and Katie had astonished looks on their faces.

“That could’ve been messy,” Link said. Adam came running over to Link with a big smile on his face.

“That was so cool Link! That jump strike you did was awesome!” 

“Thank you!” Link looked at Adam and then to his parents. “Why don’t you go on over to your parents and get yourselves home before anything happens okay?” Adam nodded his head as his parents looked less worried.

“Adam?” Katie said. Adam ran over to his parents and they were both overjoyed. He jumped into his father’s arms and the family hugged him tighter than they ever could’ve imagined. “Oh thank goodness you’re safe! We were so worried one of those horrible monsters got you!” Officer Thomas looked over at Link.

“Thank you for bringing our son home safely,” he said with gratitude. 

“It wasn’t just me, sir. Rachel and Midna helped out too,” Link said humbly. More monstrous noises kept coming from around the city. The Thomas’s looked around them and stood closer together. Link spoke to them trying to ease their worry.

“Listen, I’m not sure how many more of these monsters are going to come, but you need to get yourselves to safety. I suggest your home,” Link said sounding like a military general again. “These creatures if you already haven’t noticed are very dangerous. If you see anyone else roaming the streets, tell them to get to any place safe or to get help for anyone else who might be hurt.” Link turned to go with Rachel and Midna but Officer Thomas’s voice stopped him briefly.

“Are you planning on taking on all of those creatures at once?” Officer Thomas asked. Link stopped walking and stood still for a moment before turning to face Officer Thomas again.

“Yes. I promise I won’t let your city fall to ruins.” Link took off with Rachel and Midna as the Thomas’s began to head home.

“Link are you crazy? There’s probably thousands of creatures running amok around here!” Midna said.

“I have to do something,” Link said. 

“Link, this isn’t like Hyrule when there were maybe a couple of enemies wandering the field but now there’s much more!”

“Midna, if someone doesn’t help these people then they’ll die or be slaves to Zant and Ganondorf,” Link said with determination. “We can’t let them take over Rachel’s home. We can’t do that to her.” Enemies kept appearing by the thousands. Link did his best to cut down more enemies but the more he did it, the more the enemies were pushing back. Around so many people were still calling out for help, near, far, everywhere Link looked. Rachel and Midna did their best to help Link but it didn’t seem to be working.

“Why aren’t they dying?” Rachel said. 

“I-I don’t know! We have to keep fighting them off as best as we can!” Link said. He threw every hidden skill he learned from Hero’s Shade at the enemies but he couldn’t succeed.

“Link! We have to leave, now! There’s just too many enemies! They keep coming back in larger numbers! It’s no use We can’t save everybody,” Rachel said as she tried to reason with him. 

Link didn’t listen to her. He fought with all of his might but he started to run out of energy. He broke focus for a moment and saw a few people get clubbed in the back of the head, being knocked unconscious. Suddenly, memories started filling Link’s brain. He saw when he was back at the Ordon Spring with Colin and Ilia and how King Bulblin and some of his minions came in shooting Ilia in the leg with an arrow and knocking Link unconscious taking both of his friends. He then saw himself being pulled through the wall of Twilight from a Shadow Beast and his painful first transformation into a wolf. He saw Colin pushing Beth out of the way to save her from King Bulblin and how he was taken once more. 

More horrible memories flashed through Link’s mind. He saw Zant nearly kill Midna in front of his eyes. He saw himself battling large enemies from the dungeons he explored and he saw Zelda sacrificing herself to save Midna’s life. Link felt like his head was spinning. He heard the Light Spirit’s voices in his head saying how he is the chosen one and Hero’s Shade saying “A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage.” being said over and over again making his head spin even more. 

He saw the creepy images of the legend of Hyrule as well as the interlopers who wielded dark magic and had to be sealed away for good. He then saw Rachel looking at him sadly with a voice saying  _ “We can’t save everybody” _ repeatedly over and over again. He saw the denizens of Boston running around in panic and seeing Argorok torching the city and the multiple times he’s cheated death as well as the chaos that was happening now. Tears started leaking out of Link’s eyes but he closed them tightly so the water wouldn’t stain his cheeks. He opened his eyes and saw that the chaos was still running wild.

“Link. Please we have to go! We don’t have another choice,” Rachel said sadly. Link lowered his sword and looked at it with despair. “Midna will warp us back to my house.” Link felt like he couldn’t think straight. His head still felt dizzy and he looked very pale. His eyes looked dull like the hope he had just died inside of him from what he saw. Rachel guided him over to the portal Midna created as he took one last look at the destruction and despair. 

“We can’t keep up!” Midna said. “There’s just too many. You did your best Link. You saved a good chunk of people.” The trio stepped into the portal as Link thought about the vivid memories.

_ I’ve failed. I’ve failed as a hero.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! Lots and lots of stuff happened here! Bit of another long chapter but it was necessary. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link questions if he is worthy of being called a hero.

The trio made it back to Rachel’s apartment safely. Everyone was still in shock after the recent events but not as shocked and silent as Link. He wanted to be alone and question himself as a person and a hero. He felt horrible. He didn’t feel like having fun with Rachel and Midna that night. Rachel turned her TV on and put Twilight Princess in. The three of them sat on the couch as Rachel held the Wii U gamepad in her hands. 

“Alright, so I figured after tonight’s events we need to let off some steam,” she said. “So the best way to do that is to play Twilight Princess. Anyone want to go first?”

“I’ll do it,” Midna said. Rachel handed the gamepad to Midna. She explained how to use the controls and she got them down easily. Link looked up at the screen and saw himself fighting enemies. 

“Come on Midna! You can do it! Oh nice!” Rachel said excitedly. “You got this! Look at you Midna you’re a pro! Link do you want to try?”

“No thank you,” he said quietly.

“Your loss man, you don’t know what you’re missing,” Midna said. She was getting more and more into the game as Rachel kept encouraging her through the long hours of gameplay. Link heaved a heavy sigh and got up and took the Master Sword with him outside. Rachel began to worry. She didn’t like seeing Link upset. She saw him sitting outside on the steps staring off into what looked like blank space.

“Midna, I’m worried about Link,” Rachel said. “He didn’t seem like himself when we came home.”

“Well you have to understand that he’s been through alot Rachel,” Midna said still focusing on the game. “If you’re really that worried go speak to him. I’ll stay here. This game is so good!” 

Rachel got up from the couch and went outside. Link paid no attention to her as he turned the Master Sword over a couple of times in his hand and stared at his reflection in the blade. Tears cornered his blue eyes as Rachel stood in the doorway.

“Hey,” she said calmly.

“Hey,” Link said quietly, not making eye contact with her. She went over and sat down next to him on the steps.

“You okay? You weren’t acting like your usual self when we got home.” Link took a deep breath still not looking at Rachel.

“No, Rachel, I’m not okay,” he said sounding more upset than he was earlier.

“Do you want to talk about it? I’m here if you need to vent about anything,” she said. Link looked back at his reflection in the Master Sword. He kept his head low to prevent the tears from falling.

“Why do I carry this sword?” he mumbled. Rachel raised an eyebrow in confusion. She kept her hands folded together in her lap.

“What was that?” she said.

“I said why do I carry this sword?!” he said annoyed. “It’s the sword all past heroes wielded before I did. But I’m not worthy of being called a hero--I’m a failure.” He hung his head once again, heaving an exasperated sigh. 

“Link, you’re not a failure,” Rachel said trying to calm him down. 

“Yes! I am a failure Rachel!” he said angrily. “Do you have any idea how much pressure is put on me because I’m the chosen one?! Do you have any idea what it’s like to watch your friends get captured from your hometown and then get clubbed in the back of the head barely remembering anything that happened that day?! Or to watch a friend almost die before your eyes?! If I can’t be able to help or save people here in Boston then what’s the point of me returning home?!” Link

threw the Master Sword to the ground as he ran his fingers through his hair. He began to calm down a bit as he put his hand over his eyes, hiding the angry tears.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to raise my voice at you like that,” he sniffed. Link took a shaky breath and looked towards the night sky, avoiding Rachel’s worried gaze.

“Are you crying?” Rachel said gently.

“No, I’m not crying. It’s allergies,” he said as he wiped the tear away. 

“Link,” Rachel said. “I’ve heard that excuse before. It’s OK to cry. I promise I won’t judge you if you do. Remember what you told me about keeping my emotions bottled up inside?” She rubbed his arm gently, causing him to calm down a bit. Tears continued pouring out of Link’s eyes like waterfalls. 

“It’s a good thing I came prepared,” she reached into her pocket and pulled out a tissue and handed it to Link. 

“Thank you,” he said wiping his eyes. “It’s difficult to live up to my ancestor’s standards. You know what I was before all of this heroic business? A ranch hand. I was a ranch hand back home in Ordon. I didn’t mind my peaceful life. Then your friends go and get captured and then you end up being the chosen one and you have to save everyone and put everyone else’s needs before your own. It puts pressure on you. No one sees me as Link the young man who just helps people because he feels like it but it’s Link the Hero this, Link the Chosen One that, Savior of Hyrule, those things.”

“But don’t you enjoy helping people?” Rachel said never taking her hand off of his arm. Link took another breath to prevent more tears from falling. He balled the tissue in his hands

“Well, I mean I do but does helping people have to come with a hefty price?” he said somberly. “Why do so many people have to die or get hurt while I try to help them. Goddesses I still have nightmares about what happened to Colin and I kept thinking about what would’ve happened if I didn’t step up to save him.” He glanced over at Rachel and felt himself about to break.

“And--if you got hurt, Rach. Then--I’d know I’d be a failure if I let them kill you!” Link couldn’t hold his tears back anymore. He kept looking at Rachel and broke down sobbing. Rachel’s heart shattered into a million pieces making her want to cry too. She pulled Link into a hug as he wept on her shoulder. He wrapped himself around Rachel’s middle tightly.

“Aww sweetie,”Rachel said. “You give so much to so many people but you get nothing back.” She rocked gently back and forth as she held the back of his head. “Trust me, I know how you feel. All you want is just a little peace and quiet from time to time but you never get what you want.” Link’s sobs suppressed to heavy breathing. He rested his chin on Rachel’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He took deep and steady breaths to calm down.

“I’m glad you’re here, Rach,” he said quietly. “You’re so easy to talk to. I wish there was more people like you in the world.” Rachel and Link broke away from their hug as Rachel stood up. She offered Link her hand and he took it. He picked the Master Sword off the ground and put it back in his scabbard. She wrapped her arms around his torso giving him a better hug. Link hugged her back tightly. He placed his cheek on top of her head and closed his eyes just enjoying her company. He didn’t want to let go of her. She broke away once more as she wiped a stray tear from his face.

“I may not have seen as many battles as you Link, but please if you’re hurting about anything please come talk to me,”she said never taking her thumb away from his cheek. “I don’t like seeing you so upset. It breaks my heart and it makes me want to cry. But you don’t have to go home to Hyrule just yet if you’re not ready. Also, I’ll help you defeat Ganondorf and Zant. I made a promise that I’d help you guys no matter what.” Link caressed her hand that was holding his cheek and took it into his own. He smiled at how soft and delicate her hand was. He took her other hand into his left hand. 

“Another thing: Don’t you ever call yourself a failure again. You are  _ not _ a failure. Sure there might be some bumps along your journey, but the most important thing to remember is that there are solutions to whatever problem you might be faced with.” she said confidently. “Now I want you to take nice, easy breaths. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Do it as many times as you wish.” Link closed his eyes as Rachel did the same. Link breathed as Rachel told him to and he could already feel himself becoming less stressed. Soon, his heart rate and breathing were back to normal. The two of them opened their eyes.

“Do you feel better now?” 

“Much better,” Link said smiling. “Thank you for being so understanding.”

“Of course!” Rachel said beaming. “Now is there anything else that’s been on your mind and you want to talk about?”

“Actually, there is something that I’ve been wanting to tell you lately,” he said smiling softly. He took another deep breath as he gazed into her brown eyes, mustering all the courage he had.

“I like you very much Rachel,”he said as he ran his fingers through her long brown tresses. “Ever since I first fell through the portal and I bumped into you, something just came over me and I didn’t know what it was at first but now I know. I have feelings for you that I can’t even describe. Well to cut to the chase, I enjoy spending time with you.” He played with the ends of her hair for a moment. She smiled at him as he cupped one of her cheeks.

“Really? You like spending time with me?” she said.

“Of course I do! Especially when you’re happy. You always have a beautiful smile on your face that just seems to make everyday of my life a little better.” She smiled at the ground as Link never removed his hand from her cheek. 

“I would’ve told you earlier but it didn’t seem like it was the right moment.” 

The two of them laughed until silence came over them. Link moved his hand from her cheek to her chin and tilted it upwards so she was looking up at him. The two smiled at one another. Link looked at her lips and began moving closer towards them. He closed his eyes and pressed his soft lips against hers capturing her in a long and passionate kiss. At first Rachel was a little taken aback but then she eased into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in closer. The two pulled away and gazed up at the night sky. Link put his arm around her shoulders and rested his head gently on top of hers and stroked her arm as her other arm snaked around his waist. They stared up at the night sky enjoying some peace and quiet for once. The two were so captivated by each other’s company that they didn’t notice Midna secretly watching them from inside of the apartment smiling and silently cheering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but filled with a lot of sweet things. First of all: Awwww Link! Second: I love how Midna's just there and she was like "I knew it! I so called it!" As always hope you guys enjoyed it!


	16. Chapter 16

Bromley picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off grumbling and muttering curse words under his breath. He picked up his hat in frustration and placed it on his head. He fumbled in his pocket as he tried to get his phone out. He managed to grab it and dialed a number.

“Hello?” a voice said on the other end. 

“I need you to bring that suitcase now,” Bromley said gruffly.

“Where are you?” the voice said. 

“I’m at the Common,” Bromley replied. “Once you find me give me the suitcase. We have to catch that boy before the master finds out that-” suddenly a large ball of energy was forming right next to him. He stopped speaking on his cellphone and turned to look at the ball. It began to take on the shape of Ganondorf.

“I’ll see you momentarily.” He hung up his phone and went over to the king of evil. “Master, you came.”

“Did you find the hero or the girl?” Ganondorf said.

“I almost had the girl but she kicked me in a very sensitive place.”

“What about the hero?”

“He wasn’t with the girl when I last saw her,” Bromley said never showing fear in his eyes.

“You said you would hand the boy over to me once you’ve found him. How much longer is that going to take?” Ganondorf said with anger. 

“I’m not sure sir. That stupid police officer doesn’t know what’s good for him now does he?” Bromley said smugly. Ganondorf grabbed Bromley by the front of his shirt

“I don’t care if you work by yourself or with that blithering idiot,” he said. “Just get the task done as quickly as possible.” Ganondorf turned on his heel to leave but Bromley stopped him.

“I do have something that will bring the boy or the girl to you,” Bromley said smugly. This caught Ganondorf’s interest but he didn’t turn around to face the man.

“What is it?” Ganondorf said distrusting. Bromley rested his hands on his hips, the smug look glued onto his face.

“You will see as soon as my colleagues gets here,” Bromley replied. 

“Will I be pleased with what you have come up with?” Ganondorf said unimpressed. A wicked sneer emerged on Bromley’s face. 

“I think you will,” he said. The sound of a car door opened in the distance. “Here’s my colleagues now.” 

Two men emerged from a sleek black sports car. Both of the men were wearing matching black suits and ties each had a small device similar to a Bluetooth in one ear, the same two men that were with Bromley when he payed a visit to Officer Thomas at the police station. The man with the pale skin and honey blonde hair carried a small silver suitcase with him as the man with the tan skin took out a pair of gloves.

“Gentlemen. So nice of you to join us this evening,” Bromley said trying to sound sincere.

“We came as soon as you called, boss,” the man with the tan skin said in a thick Boston accent.

“Good,” Bromley said. “Hand me the gloves and open the suitcase.” The man with the black hair gave Bromley the gloves. Bromley put them on as the man holding the suitcase opened it up.

“Perfect.” He reached in and pulled out a small syringe filled with a liquid that looks like water.

“A syringe? That’s your plan on catching the hero and the girl?” Ganondorf said crossly. “Do you think I’m some sort of fool?!” Bromley put his gloved hand up to stop Ganondorf’s judgement.

“But you see, this syringe is filled with a liquid that can knock anyone out in an instant. One shot in the neck or arm the person will be out like a light for example,” Bromley said. He demonstrated on the man holding the suitcase. He injected the needle into his neck and the man slumped onto the ground. 

“It’s really quite useful you see.”

“Where did you find this substance?” Ganondorf said, his interest changing suddenly.

“I stole them from Dr. Franklin at the mental institution,” Bromley said serenely. “ He was working on these in the lab filling them up with these fluids. Normally they’re used on mentally unstable patients to subdue them and bring them back to their rooms. See where I’m going with this now?” Ganondorf nodded his head, a wicked grin cast across his enormous face.

“Yes.” Ganondorf laughed his evil and raspy laugh. “It’s perfect.”

“I can get more substance into these syringes just by taking a few extra ingredients from Dr. Franklin’s laboratory to make it even stronger, just to be-- safe,” Bromley said. He placed the syringe back into the silver suitcase and removed the gloves giving them back to the man with the black hair. 

“You want me to still wait with the car, boss?” the man asked. He helped the other man who was injected with the syringe up despite his eyes still being closed. 

“Yes,” Bromley said. The man went in the direction of the car as he dragged the unconscious man back to the car. Ganondorf loomed over the creepy man.

“I’m giving you one more chance to prove yourself you little cretin,” Ganondorf said, his arms crossed. “If this plan of yours works, I might just spare your life. But, should this little plan of yours fail--” Ganondorf placed his large hands on the end of his Warlock Blade, a look of scorn and terror resided in his eyes.

“Trust me, this plan is going to work, no matter what the price is,” Bromley said smirking evilly.

***

Early the next morning Rachel was in the kitchen making breakfast for Link and Midna as usual. She was humming songs and she couldn’t stop smiling to herself. She couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss she and Link shared last night causing her to smile even more. Link emerged from his bedroom clean and dressed, ready to take on the day. He smiled as he saw Rachel and went up behind her.

“Good morning my lovely Rachel,” he said as he kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. “It smells good in here! Whatcha making?”

“I’m making some French toast with bacon,” she said smiling. “You’re in an especially good mood today.”

“Yes I am because I was just thinking about last night, you know?” he said winking at her. She laughed as she turned to face Link.

“Why don’t you take a seat. Breakfast is almost ready,” she said. “Midna still sleeping I presume?” Link grabbed a plate and a fork and knife as he sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

“When is she not ever sleeping?” Link said laughing. 

“Speaking of Midna, have you told her about us being boyfriend and girlfriend yet or no?” Rachel said as she put the French toast on one plate and bacon on the other. She put the two plates on the island.

“Not yet. I wanted to tell her today since yesterday was pretty hectic for all of us,” he said taking a napkin and folding it neatly. “And I enjoyed us being alone together outside in the fresh night air.” Rachel smiled and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

“What do you want for a drink?” she said. “ I have milk, water, orange juice? But no red or blue potions. That is off the menu.” 

“Orange juice is fine, thank you,” he said chuckling. Link grabbed a piece of French toast and some bacon and put it on his own plate as Rachel poured him a glass. “You know what else crossed my mind last night, Rach?” She looked up as she put the orange juice back in the fridge. “The orb that Ganondorf had with him when we were in that cavern.”

“I was thinking about that too as well as something else,” Rachel said sitting across from her boyfriend.

“I’m just wondering how are we’re going to get that orb from Ganondorf,” Link said in between bites. “More or less how we’ll be able to activate it.”

“Or how we’ll find it,”Rachel said. “Ganon and his gang of monsters could be hiding anywhere in the city,” She touched the necklace that Midna gave her around her neck and played with the smaller version of the Sol. 

“There’s still that cavern we found when he first used it,” Link said doing his best to encourage her.

“He could’ve moved to a new location,” Rachel said quietly. She continued to play with the necklace. Link took her free hand into his and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

“We’ll find it. I promise,” Link said gently. “Think about it. We get that portal creator, we’ve basically won the fight!” Rachel sighed and smiled at her boyfriend.

“I guess you’re right,” she said. “But you know you couldn’t possibly take the two of them on by yourself. Especially if they both decide to attack you. I don’t know what I’d do if that were to happen.”

“I won’t be going at this alone,” Link said. “I’ve got Midna.” He leaned across the table so their noses were touching. “But most importantly, I’ve got you, Rach.” The two were about to connect their lips again but were interrupted when Midna emerged from the bedroom still a little groggy. She stretched and yawned and looked over at Rachel and Link, a huge smirk spreading across her face.

“Aww look at the two lovebirds getting all cozy with each other,” she said the smirk never faltering from her face. The two sat back in their seats comfortably. 

“So anything you two want to tell me? Anything important?” Rachel looked at Link as if to say that now was the time to tell Midna about them and about the orb. Link nodded his head in understanding. He turned around and faced Midna.

“Midna. Rachel and I have something we want to tell you,” he started. He cleared his throat as he looked back over at Rachel.

“We’re dating,” they said in unison. 

“Oh, I knew that,” Midna said unsurprised. Rachel and Link gave one another confused looks.

“You did?” Link said. “But we just told you that we’re together now,” 

“The reason I already knew was because well, I might have caught a glimpse of you two kissing last night,” Midna said trying to look as innocent as possible. Link hid his face in his hand as he felt his cheeks burn. He let out an embarrassed sigh as Rachel and Midna were laughing. 

“Midna…” Link said with a groan and shook his head. He felt laughter coming up but he kept his mouth shut.

“What? I just wanted to see if you guys were OK and then  _ that _ happened,” Midna said chuckling. “If it makes you feel any better, I think you guys make a cute couple!”

“Aww, thank you Midna,” Rachel said wiping a tear from her eye from laughing too hard. She took a deep breath as she stood up. She dusted off her bathrobe. “Well I’m going to shower. Midna help yourself to some French toast and bacon. There’s still plenty leftover.” She was about to leave when Link remembered that there was something else she wanted to tell him.

“Wait, Rachel! What was the other thing you wanted to tell me?” he called to her. Rachel turned around and thought for a moment.

“Oh! We should probably think of what we want to do for our first date, since you know we’ve haven’t had one yet and being so busy running around trying to stop bad guys from taking over,” she said. 

“Now that you mention it, I was thinking about that too,” he said. “Tell you what, why don’t you go get cleaned up and we can talk about it once you’re dressed. Sound good?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Rachel said smiling. She headed into her room and grabbed two towels. She went into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. 

“Well it’s great that you two want to plan a first date but aren’t you forgetting something?” Midna said in between bites of French toast.

“I haven’t forgotten about finding a way back home,” Link said. “In fact, before you woke up, Rachel and I were talking about it. Remember that orb we saw Ganondorf holding in his hand when we were in that secret lair?”

“Yes I do,” the imp said. She floated over to the cabinets and poured herself a glass of orange juice. 

“We need to take it.”

“And how do you plan on doing that Mr. ‘I like to jump right into things without thinking them through,’ “ Midna said smirking. 

“I-I’m not sure,” Link said his smile wavering a bit. “We could try and locate Ganondorf and Zant again but that could take forever. Years even! We can’t wait for years to find them. It would be too late.” Midna resorted back to her breakfast as she tried to help her friend. 

“Now another thing to keep in mind is what would happen to Rachel? Obviously she wants to accompany you on your quest but you don’t want to put her in danger do you?” 

“I could never put her in danger. Hell I couldn’t live with myself if Rachel got hurt or worse…” Link got up from his seat and paced around trying to come up with a solution.

“She’s a tough girl,” Midna said with reassurance. “I know that for a fact because you know that creepy man, Bromley? She kicked him where the sun don’t shine and pretty hard too for that matter making him fall to his knees.” This caused Link to smile again. 

“That sounds like Rachel,” he said.

“But then again, maybe a little bit of training with a weapon wouldn’t hurt either,” Midna implied. Link’s face seemed to get brighter.

“Midna, that’s brilliant!” Rachel came from her room fully dressed as she was trying to get a large knot out of her hair with a comb.

“What’s brilliant? Did I miss anything?” Link went over to where his beloved was standing.

“No love, you didn’t miss anything,” he said kissing the top of her head. “Although I recommend that you wear something that you’re comfortable moving around in tomorrow,” Link said smiling. 

“Alright then? Are you going to tell me why I need to wear comfortable clothes or are you going to keep it a surprise?” She said smirking. 

“Well you want to help me defeat Ganondorf and Zant right?” he said slyly. 

“Wait are you-?” she started excitedly. Link nodded his head as his smile never wavered.

“That’s right. I’m going to teach you how to use a sword! Meet me at the Common 8am sharp.” 

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

Link was busy the next day sharpening the Ordon sword he was going to let Rachel use as well as setting up dummies on the Common so she could practice. He tugged at his brown fingerless gloves and dusted the hem of his green tank top. He took a sip of water and wiped the sweat from his brow. Despite the weather being nice during the springtime, it still got a little warm. He saw Rachel and Midna coming together. 

Rachel carried a water bottle in her hand as she and Midna were chatting away and laughing as usual. Rachel was wearing a lilac colored tank top and navy blue sweatpants and black sneakers with little lines of hot pink. Her long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and swinging back and forth every time she moved her head. Link thought it made her look even more attractive, but the most important thing was she looked happy. Seeing his girlfriend happy made him feel good inside. 

“Morning ladies,” he said with a smile. 

“Did you spend all night out here making this?” Midna asked with awe.

“Well not all night,” Link said innocently. “I put them out here early this morning when you and Rachel were still asleep.”

“This is awesome!” Rachel said smiling. 

“Thank you! Alright, are you ready?’ Link said. Rachel set aside her things as she began warming up.

“Ready? I was born ready! Let’s do this!” she said. 

“Awesome! Now are you a righty or a lefty?” Link said.

“I’m a righty,” Rachel said as she stretched the back of her legs. Link picked the sword up off the ground and gave it to Rachel. She was surprised at how light the sword was but how durable it was to use too.

“Alright, looks like you’re ready to go! Let’s start,” Link said. He gestured for her and Midna to follow him to a larger area of the common.

“Okay. For now I’m just going to teach you the basics of how to attack with a sword. No fancy moves or anything of the sort,” Link said as he held his own sword in his hand. “First thing’s first: your footwork is key. Since you’re a righty, you want to lead with the opposite foot. That will give you more room and more power for you to attack your enemy, like this.” He held his sword in his left hand and lead with his right foot a couple of times.

“Easy right? Now you try, Rachel.” She lead with her opposite foot finding it was pretty easy.

“Perfect! I think you’ve got that down well!” he said with an encouraging smile. “Next I’m going to show you how to perform a vertical and horizontal slice. These two require a bit of movement and plenty of space. Make sure you don’t hit anybody or anything that you wouldn’t want to hit.” He used his blade and made a circle around him making sure that there was no people who might be running through here. Rachel copied his movements making the same circle. She watched Link make horizontal and vertical slices and did her best to make the same motions. She did them well with ease making Link very impressed.

“It’s a good thing you’re such a fast learner Rach,” Link said smiling. “You’re barely even breaking a sweat.”

“This is easy stuff,” Rachel said. “Give me something a little harder to tackle. I like a challenge.” She twirled the sword in her hand a couple of times before taking a ready stance. 

“Alright,” Link said coming towards her. “I’ll give you a challenge after I teach you how to block.” He tossed Rachel his Hylian shield as she strapped it onto her left wrist. Rachel barely had time to react when she saw Link coming towards her full on charge. She panicked and put the shield up to protect herself, causing the Master Sword to bounce off the metal. She stumbled backwards a little bit from the blow. 

“Jesus Christ! I wasn’t ready yet!” she said a little shaken.

“Ah, I forgot to tell you. You should always be prepared to face an enemy,”Link said. “They won’t wait for you to be ready. You have to be ready at all times, but I’m impressed how quickly you put that shield up. You have a sharp mind and quick reflexes. That will help you in battle.”

“Thanks,” she said regaining her stance. 

Hours went by as Link and Rachel practiced combos and techniques. She could already feel herself getting better, even though she still messed up a couple of times. Both of them were getting tired and took a break. 

“You’ve learned a lot today Rachel,” Link said in between breaths. “I’m telling you you’ve got this! I mean it’s incredible how quickly you learn!”

“Yeah! “ Rachel said out of breath. “It’s because I have such a good teacher.” 

“Since you’ve gotten better from earlier this morning, want to test your skills against me? I’ll go easy on you I promise because you’re still learning,” Link said with a smirk. Rachel tried to hide her smile but she couldn’t.

“Alright. I accept your little challenge,” she said confidently. 

“If you two are going to duel, please don’t hurt one another,” Midna said. “I really don’t want to make any more trips to the hospital again.”

“Come on Midna, I’d never hurt Rachel. Besides this is to make the both of us stronger and more importantly to get Rachel used to this kind of combat,” Link said. He picked up his Hylian shield and tossed Rachel the Ordon Shield. “Plus I know what I’m doing.” 

The two met in the middle of the Common and raised their swords together. Suddenly Link lunged forward as Rachel took a step backwards. Link rolled behind her but she deflected his attack with her shield. Their swords clashed as Link pushed back on her sword. She stumbled again but regained her balance. She swung again and again hitting Link’s sword but then he counterattacked and knocked the sword away from him. Rachel nearly lost her grip on the sword. She was getting tired and very sweaty. Her breathing became heavy. S

She was impressed at how strong and how adept Link was in combat. He looked tired but not as tired as Rachel. Sweat trickled down his forehead and seeped through his green tank top causing Rachel to become flustered. She shook the thought out of her head as she wiped her forehead and held her sword as best as she could. She went forward as Link blocked her attacked. Both of their swords clashed again, the scraping metal of each blade. 

Rachel tried her best to push Link back but he was much stronger and taller than she was. She felt her knees about to give way but she didn’t give up. Suddenly, Link gained the advantage and was able to push her down to the ground. She lost the grip on her sword and it lay next to her. Link was on top of her and had his sword still drawn but it wasn’t close enough to hurt her. His breathing was heavy like Rachel’s. He stared into her brown eyes as his dirty blonde locks clung to his forehead.

“I guess that means I win,” he said smiling. He sheathed his sword and helped Rachel up. She stood up but her legs felt like gelatin. 

“I knew you were great with a sword before but now that I’ve practiced with you, you’re incredible! I mean I just have no words to describe how awesome you were Link!” Rachel said excitedly. Link wrapped his arm around Rachel’s waist to help keep her from wobbling.

“I think you were more awesome. Did you see how you blocked those attacks?” Link said amazed. “Beautiful! Not bad for your first time sword fighting huh?” Link pulled Rachel closer to him. He didn’t care if they were both tired and sweaty. He was proud of Rachel learning the skills so quickly and for being so eager to help him out when the final battle against him and Ganondorf happens. 

“I’m going to get a drink of water,” she said. 

Link let go of her waist and allowed to her to get a drink. His eyes moved from Rachel’s back to his own water bottle. He crept up behind her slowly as he raised the top of his water bottle. He got close enough to her back and poured ice cold water down her shirt. She yelped and jumped up from the coldness touching her skin. She turned around and saw Link laughing. She wiped the back of her neck and started laughing.

“Link, you’re going to pay for THAAAAAAA THAT’S COLD!” she yelled as Link poured more cold water down her shirt. She grabbed her own water bottle as Link kept laughing. He started backing away and then took off into a run. Rachel started chasing him with her own water bottle. Midna couldn’t help but laugh at the two lovebirds. She held her hands behind her back waiting for them to come back over. Link stopped to catch his breath for a moment. Rachel came up behind him and dumped the cold water down his shirt as well.

“Hey! That’s not fair!” he said laughing. Rachel ran towards Midna as Link tried to grab her from behind. The two of them made it over to the imp however they were not expecting Midna to dump water on them as well. She burst into a fit of laughter adding more to Rachel and Link’s laughing. Link grabbed Rachel from behind as they continued to laugh. Finally, they all calmed down and picked up their things.

“I say this was a pretty successful day. Wouldn’t you all agree?” Link said finally catching his breath. The girls nodded their heads. “So Rachel how did you feel using a sword?”

“I felt great! I felt like I could take on anything!” she said.

“You looked like you knew what you were doing,” Midna said patting her on the shoulder.

“It just takes practice that’s all,” Link said. He put his arm around Rachel’s shoulders. “So I’m thinking we come out here a couple times a week so you can get better and stronger and be better prepared for the final fight that is yet to come.”

“Sounds good to me,” Rachel said looking up at Link. The trio started heading back to Rachel’s apartment. Midna helped lessen the load by teleporting the dummies and the Ordon sword and shield back to Link’s room in his closet. 

“You know Link, I was thinking about what we should do for our first date,” Rachel said coyly.

“What did you have in mind Rachel?”

“There’s this place called the Skywalk,” Rachel said. “I’ve gone to it many times with some of my old friends from high school.”

“So you’re walking in the Sky? How do you do that? I don’t know Rachel, that sounds dangerous,” Link said.

“Oh no you aren’t walking on the sky silly,” Rachel said gently. “It’s called the Skywalk because it's a 360 degree view of the entire city. You have to buy tickets to get in and take an elevator to the 50th floor.”

“Oh alright,” Link said. “That sounds wonderful.”

“Does that sound like something you’d want to do for our first date?” Rachel said a little nervous.

“I’d go anywhere with you Rachel,” Link said into her hair. 

“Great! I’ll call tomorrow and get the tickets so we can go,” Rachel said still smiling. She cuddled deeper into Link’s chest taking in his warmth.

“You know Rachel, there’s been a question I’ve been meaning to ask you since we first met,” Midna said.

“What’s up, Midna?”

“Where are you getting all of this money from to do these kinds of things?”

“Come to think of it, I was wondering the same thing,” Link said just as perplexed.

“I work in the Paramount theater. I just haven’t been in because of all these recent events that have been happening lately,” Rachel said. “My boss called everyone a while ago and said to not come in just to be safe. I still get paid though. Hopefully this mess will be cleared up and then I can get back to working again.”

“What do you do in the theatre?” Link asked intrigued.

“Mostly acting but I also help out backstage if I’m not cast in any productions,” she said. “I’m sorry for not telling you guys before. I just got so caught up with this. It happens often.”

“It’s alright, kiddo,” Midna said smiling at her friend. “You know what I was thinking about?” Link and Rachel turned their attention towards Midna. “When we go searching for the orb that creates the portals, there’s probably going to be patrols everywhere we go.”

“And how the hell we’re going to find the damn thing,” Link said. The trio came up to Rachel’s apartment. She took out her key and unlocked the door. Link took his arm off of Rachel’s shoulders and helped her put stuff away. “I say tomorrow we start looking for where this orb is.” 

“But isn’t it in that cavern where we first found Ganondorf?” Rachel said.

“Something tells me he’s on the move with it or he’s put it in a new location,” Link said. “I could always use my wolf senses again to track down the location but it lead us to a diversion before. I don’t want that to happen again.” Rachel rubbed Link’s arm and rested her weary head on his shoulder. He tilted his head so his neck connected to her head.

“I say we should look tomorrow,” Midna said. “Besides like you said Link if we find this thing and take it from Ganondorf and you defeat him, we win. I can create portals so we can get around the city faster.”

“We’ll be there to help you find this thing, Link,” Rachel said lifting her head off of his shoulder. “No matter how long it takes or what the price may be.”

“But where else would Ganondorf hide the orb?” Link said looking over at Rachel.

“The Museum of Science is an option,” Rachel said. “They have an exhibit about electricity and if I remember correctly the orb Ganondorf had was very similar to the other balls of electricity. Except the ones in the museum are much larger than the one he was holding. Do you guys want to check there tomorrow?”

“It doesn’t hurt to try,” Midna said. “But it’s probably going to be expensive just to get us in right?”

“Not necessarily,” Rachel said. “Since I’m a member we can explore the exhibits for free. It’s just the Hayden Planetarium and the Omni Theatre which cost an extra $5 but that shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Link said letting go of Rachel’s shoulders. He turned to face her. “I’m going to shower unless if you want to take yours first.”

“It’s okay, you can go first,” she said smiling. “I need to do laundry anyways.”

“So I guess this means tomorrow we’re going to the museum, finding that orb and taking it from Ganondorf and putting an end to this madness once and for all,” Link said. 

“Yes that’s the plan of attack for tomorrow,” Rachel said. Link kissed her before heading into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him.

“Don’t use up all the hot water!” Rachel called.

“I’ll try not to!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

The trio took the train into the Museum of Science late in the afternoon the next day. The ride up was a little more enjoyable because it wasn’t as crowded the first time all three of them rode together. No one really said anything on the way up. Rachel fiddled with her hands and did her best not to bite her nails. Link sensed her anxiousness and held her hand which seemed to give her a little comfort. 

“The plan is going to work Rachel,” Link said never letting go of her hand. 

“I hope so,” she said. She was about to bite her nails again but Link stopped her before she could. “I’m just nervous and tired. I was up nearly all night thinking about this. What if my gut was wrong in telling me where I thought the orb was?”

“Then we won’t stop until we find the orb,” he said. “ Why don’t you rest your eyes for a moment. I’ll wake you up when it gets closer to our stop.” Rachel lay her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. He placed his arm around her so she was comfortable. Midna was busy flipping through a pamphlet about what to do in Boston.

“Boy the city never sleeps does it?” she said tossing the pamphlet over her shoulder. Link motioned for Midna to be a little quieter and pointed to Rachel sleeping. Midna shrugged her shoulders and took a nap as well. A voice came on through the speakers.

“Arriving at Science Park ladies and gentlemen. Doors will open on the left side. Please stand clear of the doors. Thank you and have a nice day!”

“Hey Rachel, wake up,” Link said shaking Rachel gently. 

“Huh? Are we here already?” she said groggily.

“Yes,” he said kissing the top of her head. She sat up and stretched her arms out and cracked her back. The train stopped as Link offered his hand to Rachel. She took his hand graciously and stood up. 

“Midna, we’re here. Come on, it’s time to get up,” Rachel said shaking the imp. Midna stretched and yawned a couple of times before fully opening her eye.

“Well that was fast,” she said turning her neck a couple of times to crack it. 

They stepped off the platform and breathed in the fresh spring air which had a mixture of the Charles River and flowers that had just bloomed. Some young children stared in awe at a large green t-rex that stood proudly outside of the planetarium while others were scolded to not climb up on it by their parents. The trio made their way over to the door but ducked behind a back alleyway just in case if there were any spies or creatures searching for them.

“Looks like the coast is clear, for now,” Link said in a hushed voice. 

“Don’t worry,” Midna said. “Just do your best to blend in with the crowd and don’t draw too much attention to yourself. Now are we ready to go in and get this mission over with?” Link and Rachel nodded their heads at the imp.

“Alright, let’s go.” She hid inside of Link’s shadow as Link wrapped his arm around Rachel. The two of them walked towards the building. Little did they know that a man wearing a black suit was watching them intently. His eyes were covered by black sunglasses. Rachel caught a quick glance at the man noticing that he was still staring at her and Link. She turned towards her boyfriend.

“Don’t look behind you,” she said in a hushed voice. Link was about to open his mouth to speak but Rachel silenced him. “Don’t ask questions. Just pretend you’re interested in the structure of this building or something.” Link did as Rachel told him and was pointing towards the building and coming up with the most random “facts” about the museum. Rachel added to that by giving her own “facts”. Their unusual behavior made the man even more suspicious. Rachel and Link started walking away faster congregating into a large crowd of people in hopes to lose the man’s gaze. They went inside as Rachel purchased the tickets. She grabbed a map from one of the holders and opened it.

“So we’re here, near the main lobby on level 1 in the Red Wing,” Rachel said sharing the map with Link. She pulled a black pen out of her bag and drew an x on their destination. “We want to go where the x is marked in the Blue Wing: the Theatre of Electricity.”

“Mind if I take a look? I can find a shortcut that can get us in and out quickly, although I’ve never been here before,” Link said chuckling. Rachel handed the map over to Link. He began studying it intently. 

“See where it says Simulator Experience?” he said pointing to the paper. “There’s an elevator that we can take to the second floor. Then there’s an image that looks like a ladder or something. We take that to where the Theatre of Electricity is and we’re golden!” He folded the map up and gave it back to Rachel. She looked it over and was in shock. She looked at the paper a couple of times before smiling and folding the paper once more.

“You’re so smart. Guess reading and deciphering all of those maps after trekking through all of those dungeons comes in handy,” she said. She reached up and kissed Link on the cheek. He smiled and chuckled a bit. Rachel looked at the back side of the map. There was a list of times for each show in the museum. She glanced at a nearby wall clock.

“Right on time for the next show to begin in the Theatre of Electricity,” she said.

“What are we standing around here for? Let’s go!” Link said gripping Rachel’s hand tightly. The two took off running towards the elevator as another man wearing a black suit was watching the lovebirds intently. The man began to follow Link and Rachel. The elevator doors opened to reveal another large crowd of people. Luckily, the two were able to fit in and fill up the elevator before the man that followed them could step inside. He turned in the opposite direction. 

Rachel and Link arrived at the second floor shortly afterwards and made their way to the escalator. They rode their way up to where the Theatre of Electricity was. Rachel looked over and saw the same man who was staring at her and Link from outside earlier except this time he wasn’t alone. She got a closer look at the two men riding on the opposite side: one of them had tan skin and black hair, the other with honey blonde hair coiffed up towards the right. 

The men were scanning the area and their gazes shifted to Rachel and Link. She quickly turned around and grabbed Link’s shirt collar and kissed him causing him to lose his balance. Link’s eyes widened in shock at how forcefully Rachel grabbed him but he soon relaxed as he saw the men staring at him. The two men turned away from Rachel and Link feeling slightly uncomfortable at what they just saw but turned around again double taking as they tried to jump onto the escalator. Rachel and Link pulled away as they made it to the second floor. He pulled Rachel off to the side before they entered.

“That was unexpected,” Link said in a whisper. “Why did you make me ram into you? I almost tripped down that moving staircase!”

“I’m sorry if that was so sudden,” Rachel said equally as quiet. “I panicked and I saw that guy who was staring at us when we first came in. He and his friend were giving off bad feelings.”

“So how does kissing me do something? I mean I enjoy every kiss we share but what does that have to do with the two guys?” Link asked.

“Public displays of affection make people feel uncomfortable,” Rachel said. 

“Well I think it worked,” Link said. “They looked pretty disgusted. But they’re gone now. Let’s go inside before we run into anymore trouble.” They were about to leave their corner until they saw the two guys heading in their direction.

“Hey! You there!” one of the men yelled at Rachel and Link.

“Come on!”Link said. He grabbed Rachel’s hand as they sped into the darkened theater. The men began picking up speed and kept shouting at the two.

“Stop! Come back here!” The men followed the two into the theater. Link and Rachel sat in the back as the show was about to begin. The men burst in and began searching. They eventually gave up and sat a couple of rows in front of Link and Rachel. Not wanting to be spotted again, Rachel pulled out the map and covered her face as well as Link’s.

“That was too close,” she said whispering. 

“But we’re at our destination,” Link said in the same tone. “The orb is in this area somewhere. We just have to keep our eyes peeled.” Link peered around a corner of the map and scanned the area. He squinted his eyes until he came across a door with red letters reading:  RESTRICTED AREA . 

“I think I found where the orb is.”

“Where?” she said looking around. 

“It’s a little hard to see because of the lighting but behind the giant ball on the pedestal to the right there’s a door that reads Restricted Area,” he said pointing. Rachel squinted her eyes to try and get a better look.

“Of course I forget to bring my damn glasses,” she said a little annoyed. “But I can sorta see what you’re talking about.”

“Let’s go once the show starts,” Link said. “Keep an eye on the next two rows that are in front of us.”

“Good plan,” Rachel said. “It looks like the show’s about to start now. Let’s go but keep your head down.” She folded up the map while keeping her gaze locked to the floor. Link stood up and shuffled along the back as quietly as possible. He kept his gaze at the floor as well but looked up every now and then to make sure the two men weren’t staring at them. Rachel and Link did their best to stay hidden in dark areas of the room until they came to the door. Link opened the door as quietly as he could. The two men were busy taking in the setting of the theater but their attention shifted to the sound of a door being closed. One of the men caught a glimpse of what looked like a young man with shaggy dirty blonde hair and a young woman with long brown hair.

“Hey I saw the guy,” the man with dark hair and tan skin said. “And there was a girl with him like the boss said.”

“Did you see where they went?” the man with the honey blonde hair asked.

“Through the Restricted Access door. Come on Joe, they’re getting away,” the tan skinned man said. The two men got up from their seats and bolted for the door. 

***

Link and Rachel trekked through the restricted area despite it being pitch black except for a few blue and red lights on the floor similar to those in aisleways in a theater. Rachel took her phone out of her bag and shook it to turn on the flashlight. Steam came from pipes making the air thick with moisture. Midna came out of Link’s shadow, her teal markings glowing in the eerie light.

“Where are we?” Midna said her voice echoing off the walls.

“One of the Restricted Areas of the museum,” Rachel said, her voice echoing off the walls too. She held the light from her phone in front of her giving a better chance to see what lie ahead.

“Why are we in here exactly?” the imp said.

“Something tells me that the orb is down here,” Link said. “Come on. The sooner we find this thing the better.” The trio came to a fork in the path.

“Oh great!” Midna said. “Which way are we supposed to go now? Link don’t you have a map to help us out?”

“Yes I do but it’s to all of the exhibits in the museum,” he said sadly. 

“I guess that means we’ll have to split up and look in both directions,” Rachel said. “You guys take left, I’ll take right.” 

“Let’s try it,” Link said. “Hopefully the two paths will merge and we’ll meet up with each other again.”

“But what if we find something? How will we be able to communicate?” Midna said. 

“How about this? If the paths don’t merge and we find something or we’re in trouble, we’ll whistle,” Link said. “A couple of short whistles if we find something and multiple whistles mean we’re in trouble. Does that work?” Midna and Rachel nodded their heads. 

“Alright,” Link said. He went over to Rachel and looked into her brown eyes. His blue orbs pooled with worry.

“You sure you’ll be alright by yourself Rach?”

“I’ll be fine. Besides it’s a museum,” she said confidently. “I doubt anything bad is going to happen. I can take care of myself.” Link cupped his hand around her cheek and kissed her before looking into her brown eyes again.

“Be careful,” he said backing away from her slowly. He looked at Rachel once more before turning to Midna and leaving down the left side of the tunnel.

“Good luck you guys!” she called to them. She shone the light from her phone down the shaft on the right and went through. She felt a little nervous as to what might come but she swallowed whatever fear was climbing up inside of her and pushed forward.

*** 

Link and Midna had to crawl through multiple tiny spaces and seemed to be walking on an endless path. More steam kept coming from the pipes causing the path to become a slight haze but just enough so him and Midna could still see.

“Do you see anything yet?” Midna asked.

“No except for the colors of your markings glowing in the dark,” Link said as he pushed himself over a ledge onto the other side. “Try not to get too far ahead Midna. I’m using you as a light.”

“Sorry it’s a force of habit if I float too far,” Midna said. “I’ll sustain from that while we’re here.” 

“I hope Rachel’s okay,” Link said. 

“I’m sure she’s fine,” Midna said. “Maybe she’s found something.”

“I haven’t heard any whistling,” Link said. He ducked his head under a low beam. 

“Hang on. What’s that noise?” Midna said. The two of them stopped and heard two voices that sounded like they were very close behind them. Link peered around the corner and saw two figures that looked like silhouettes of men. Link tapped Midna on her shoulder motioning for her to hide. She flew back into Link’s shadow as he hid behind a large wall. The two men started walking by.

“I’m telling you Joe those two came in here,” the man with the dark hair and tan skin said. “We ain’t leaving until we finish our job. You got the weapon the boss wanted so badly?”

“Yeah yeah Rob,” the man named Joe said. “I got ‘em right in here.” He gestured to the inside of his suit jacket. “I still don’t get why we’re working for those creeps Ganondorf and that Bromley man.”

“It doesn’t matter,” the man named Rob said. “We bring the Hero chosen by the Goddesses to either one our job’s finished anyways. This is some nasty stuff that the boss stole from Franklin’s office.”

“Ah they ain’t in here Rob. Let’s just go back the other direction,” Joe said. The two men turned around and left to continue searching. Link checked to make sure the coast was clear and let out a sigh of relief. Midna reappeared in front of him. 

“We need to get that orb and fast,” she said.

***

Rachel could feel the air around her getting colder and colder the further she went. It continued to get darker despite the blue light that was on a wall. She hadn’t found anything yet and hoped that Midna and Link were having an easier time. The light flashed on the wall casting weird shadows. Rachel tried humming a song to take her mind off of how creepy the area was. 

_ Nothing to be scared of. Just a light and I’m by myself. It’s OK. Anything tries to grab me, I’ll strike first _ , she thought. Suddenly she heard a sound that was very close like another set of footsteps.

“Who’s there?” she called out, her voice bouncing off the walls. No response came. She shook her head and kept going. 

_ Just my imagination. _ Suddenly the sound of the footsteps was getting closer. She ran into the other direction not wanting to find out who or what was following her. She kept running until she thought that she was far enough away and continued to search for the orb.

***

Link and Midna felt like they were walking for hours in an endless cycle. Link’s legs started to feel heavy along with the rest of his body. He wanted to stop and rest but he wanted to get out of this place as quickly as possible. He was starting to feel claustrophobic and in desperate need of water. The two continued to walk in silence. 

“So do you and Rachel know what you’re going to do for your first date yet?” Midna said breaking the silence.

“She mentioned the Skywalk,” Link said. “I’m not sure if she bought the tickets yet.”

“Or maybe she wants to surprise you,” Midna said. “You know make it more...romantic?” She smirked at that last sentence. The two of them chuckled. Suddenly, Link caught a glimpse of a strange glowing light at the end of the shaft.

“What’s that light?” He and Midna crept along the path to get closer towards the light. Upon getting closer they saw what it was: the orb that Ganondorf was holding in his hands in the cavern. Link and Midna’s eyes lit up with excitement. 

***

Rachel continued to trek further and further into the area. She kept turning her head around because she could still feel as if someone was following her. Suddenly, her ears perked up when she heard a couple of short whistles coming from the opposite direction. She turned around and started to head back. 

_ Good. They’ve found something,  _ she thought to herself.  _ I want to get out of this place immediately. _

Link kept whistling and soon Midna joined him. They both heard the sound of someone running towards their direction. Suddenly, they saw a light that appeared to be coming from a cell phone. They looked up and saw that Rachel had found her way back to them.

“Took you guys long enough,” Rachel said smiling. 

“The same can go for you too,” Link said, returning the smile.. She climbed over as Link reached his hand up to help her get down. He never let go even though she was back safely on the ground. 

“What did you guys find?” Rachel said. 

“The orb we’re looking for,” Midna said. “But we can’t chit chat for long because we’ve got company.”

“Come again, Midna?” Rachel said a little confused.

“You know those two goons who kept following us?” Link said leading her towards the light. She nodded her head. “Well they’re down here after us and they have a weapon that they want to use.” Rachel brought her hand up to her forehead and took a deep breath. She straightened herself up and took her hand away.

“Alright,” she said. “Let’s get that orb and get the hell out of here as quickly as possible.” Link kissed her hand causing her to smile and flush. The three of them took off running until they made it to the spot with the orb. It stood proudly on a grey pedestal, the multiple colors swirling around like electricity giving off a sensation of warmth and comfort. They stopped and looked at it with wonder. Link let go of Rachel’s hand and was about to step forward.

“Wait,” Rachel said grabbing his arm. 

“What is it, Rachel?” Link asked. 

“This feels too easy,” Rachel said with suspicion. “But just to be safe…” she picked up a small piece of piping and threw it at the pedestal the orb was resting on. The pipe made a chinking sound when it made contact with the stand. 

“Good. This is the real deal this time,” she said relaxing a little. The trio stepped closer to the orb still uncertain to touch it or not in case if it was rigged with traps. 

“One of us is going to have to take that thing off,” Midna said getting impatient. “We can’t just stand here and look at it all day!” Link stepped forward bravely, but cautiously.

“I’ll do it,” he said. He turned towards the orb and crouched down to its level. He took a deep breath and readied his hands. He moved closer towards the orb slowly until both of his hands were underneath it for support. Midna and Rachel held their breath and stood as still as statues. The slightest movement could make Link lose his focus and break the orb. Link hesitated for a moment once the orb was off the pedestal. He continued to pull the orb back towards him inch by inch until it was safely against his chest. He stood up and went over to the girls.

“May I present...the orb to get us back home!” Link held the orb up in the air with his hands and smiled triumphantly. Midna and Rachel let out sighs of relief. He brought the orb down so the three of them could get a better look.

“It’s beautiful,” Rachel said as the light cast a warm glow over her face as well as Midna’s. “How do you suppose this thing works?”

“That’s a good question for when we’re back home and safe behind a locked door,” Midna said. “We’ve been down here for too long. I need some fresh air.”

“Midna’s right,” Link said. “Come on let’s get out of here.” He put the orb in one of his pouches and it shrunk to a reasonable size. Link took Rachel’s hand into his own and the trio started to walk out.

“So I was thinking about our soon to be first date,” Rachel said. She moved Link’s arm around her shoulders as she never let go of his fingers.

“Me too,” he said bringing Rachel closer to him. “You know that Skywalk idea sounds great.”

“Well, you’re in luck because I got us tickets for tomorrow night!” Rachel said excitedly. Link kissed her on her cheek and rubbed her shoulders lovingly.

“I can’t wait! Should I dress nicely for the occasion?” Link said just as excitedly. 

“I will if you will,” she said. The two of them laughed but it was suddenly cut short. Link stopped his joyous outbursts as did Rachel once they saw who was blocking their way out.

“Aww how cute is that, Joe?” the man with the dark hair and tan skin said smugly. “The chosen hero and his little princess discussing plans for a romantic night alone.” Link pushed Rachel behind him as she held his arm tightly. She had a steely look in her eyes that said she wasn’t leaving without a fight if she had to. Midna grit her teeth together and stood her ground.

“And look! Aren’t we lucky!” the man with the tan skin continued. “We have the whole package! The hero and his little girlfriend and the Twilight Princess!” Each man pulled out a syringe from the folds of their suits containing a strange, purple liquid.

“It’s a shame that we only have two of these to use.”

The trio stood their ground ready to fight as the strange men started circling around them. They didn’t know what was in those syringes and they didn’t want to find out. They had to come up with a plan and quick for their lives depended on it. 

“So many options on who we can take with us, huh Joe,” the man with the tan skin said. 

“Whatever you plan on doing with those I won’t let you hurt my friends,” Rachel said. “You try and do anything to them, I’ll hurt you.”

“Those are some strong fighting words for such a pretty little girl,” the man with the honey blonde hair said. The man’s words sent an ugly chill down Rachel’s spine. He moved away from her but still kept the syringe out in the open. 

“What do you want from us?” Link said, the fierceness in his eyes never faltering.

“You know perfectly well what we want, hero,” the man with the dark hair said. “You took something of great value to us.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Link said nonchalantly.

“Don’t act stupid!” the man with the honey blonde hair said angrily. “We know you took that magical orb that creates portals!” He turned towards Rachel as a smug look came across his face. He started walking up to her again, this time he stopped behind her. 

“Alright,” he said, “If you won’t tell us...maybe she will!” He grabbed Rachel from around her neck and started pulling her away inch by inch while threatening to use the syringe on her. Link and Midna sprang forward to try and rescue her but the dark haired man grabbed them. The man pressed his slimy mouth against Rachel’s ear. 

“Now, you’ll be a good girl and come quietly,” he said. “You can’t help yourself. You’re weak, powerless. You try and fight back we’ll kill your precious boyfriend and your pathetic imp friend.” 

Rachel continued to struggle against the man’s grip. WIthout thinking, she raised her leg up and began scraping her heel against the man’s shin as hard as she could. She smashed the man’s kneecap as hard as she could for extra effect. He let go of her and held his kneecap in pain as the syringe rolled from his hands. She picked it up and went over to Link and Midna. The two of them picked up on what Rachel did eventually freeing themselves from the man’s grasp. 

The two men shook themselves from their daze and began to go after the trio once again. One of the men attempted to go after Rachel from one of her sides but she noticed an advantage: the man was hunched over. She grabbed him from behind his head and kneed him in the chest multiple times. He stood up putting a hand over his chest after getting the wind knocked out of him. He took a hold of her arm with both hands and tried to drag her away with him once again. She went with the man for a second before pulling her hand out of the man’s grasp with her free hand. She hit him in the face with her elbow stunning the man and causing a large cut to form on the side of his head before striking the man in the face with her palms. The man wiped the blood from his nose and started to charge at her once again. Without thinking, Rachel grabbed the syringe and held it in front of her as the man ran straight into it. His body began to feel weary and his eyes closed and fell to the floor face first.

“So that’s what that liquid is,” she said looking at the now passed out man. She kicked him to make sure that he was still out like a light. “Creep.” Her focus shifted from the man to where Link and Midna were fighting with the other man. Link was able to wrestle the man to the ground. He pushed and shoved with all of his might.

_ Just like sumo wrestling the Gorons back on Death Mountain _ , he thought to himself. Suddenly, his triumph was short lived when the man pushed him onto his back pinning his arms down with his knees. Link tried kicking the man off of him but the man was a little stronger than Link.

_ Damnit! How strong is this guy?! _

“Midna! Rachel! Do something!” Link said in a strained voice. Midna floated over to Link quickly to try and assist him. Midna began preparing her hands to cast her Twili magic but the man grabbed her with his free hand choking her. She struggled to free herself but her legs were much shorter than Link’s. She coughed and choked as she and Link struggled to free themselves.

“Rachel! Help us!!” Midna called out in a raspy voice. Rachel ran over gripping the syringe tightly in one hand. The man continued to press down harder and harder on Link and Midna. Link desperately reached for something that he hoped he could use as a weapon but there was nothing there. 

“Looks like you’re time is up Hero,” the man with the dark hair said wickedly. He continued to press down harder and harder as Link and Midna were gasping for air. Rachel jumped onto the man’s back and thrust the needle of the syringe into his neck and pushed the liquid into the man. The man’s grip on Link and Midna loosened greatly allowing Midna and Link to get up. Suddenly his eyes began to droop and his body rocking back and forth. Link and Midna rolled out of the way to avoid the man falling down. The man collapsed onto the floor and lay there motionless.

“That’s why you don’t mess with me or my friends,” Rachel said to the man. She removed the now empty syringe from the man’s neck and put it into her bag. She went over to Link and threw her arms around his neck holding back tears from seeing her boyfriend and her friend almost die right before her eyes. Link returned the embrace and wrapped his arms around her tightly. 

“I thought I was going to lose you two,” Rachel said her voice muffled against Link’s shirt. Midna patted Rachel’s shoulder with condolence.

“Lose us? I thought we were going to lose you, Rach,” Link said. “But thank the goddesses you’re alright.” Rachel stood up and helped Link to his feet. “Although, smart idea of using those syringes against those two idiots. You looked pretty badass when you jammed the syringe into that guy’s neck.” Link smirked and winked at Rachel causing her to giggle.

“How did the orb hold up with all of this?” Midna asked. Link opened up his pouch and pulled out the orb. He ran his fingers over the smooth surface to make sure there was no cracks or dents.

“It’s still in one piece,” he said. “What are we going to do about those two?” The trio looked at the unconscious men on the floor.

“Just leave them,” Midna said. “Someone is bound to find them. Wait, they’re not dead are they?!”

‘No they’re still alive,” Rachel said. “They’re breathing.” Midna caught a glimpse of the full syringe. She went over and picked it up.

“You know, this thing might come in handy,” she said smirking. “And these guys were nice enough to leave a full thing of it just for us. Rachel, why don’t you hold onto this for safekeeping in your bag.” Midna handed Rachel the syringe and she put it away safely. Link put the orb back into his pouch and made sure it was tucked away safely before closing it. 

“Let’s get out of here. I’ve had enough underground adventures for one day,” Link said. 

“How do we know the orb still works though?” Midna asked. Link took Rachel’s hand into his own and held it tightly. 

“How about this? Let’s get out of here and figure this out at Rachel’s house where we know we’re safe,” he said. The trio left the restricted area and headed out into the welcoming fresh air.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

The two men woke from their endless slumber only to be greeted by many aches and pains in the backs of their heads and all over their bodies. Each of the men helped each other to stand up. Joe tucked his shirt back into his pants and Rob kept checking his face to make sure no more blood was dripping. 

“You look like shit,” Joe said to Rob. Rob shot Joe a look of pain and disgust. 

“Of course I look like shit because some  _ girl _ hit  _ me _ in the face with her  _ elbow _ !” Rob said angrily. “Great. They’re not here and they took the orb. Do you know what that means for us Joe?” Joe was about to open his mouth to say something. “It means we’re done! Ganondorf or Bromley are going to kill us and it won’t be done with mercy!” Rob held his head in his hands. 

“Speak of the devil,” Joe said. Rob jumped up and straightened himself up as did Joe. The two of them made their way over slowly with each step being more painful than the last. Bromley walked in with a look mixed with surprise and disappointment.

“What the hell happened to you two?” Joe and Rob looked at each other then back to Bromley.

“It’s a long story boss. You see-”

“I don’t care. Now where is the girl and the hero? You said you would capture them!” Bromley said anxiously. 

“We lost them, boss. They got away with the orb,” Rob said muttering. 

“Of course you two would fail,” Bromley said pacing around the room. “Leave me to do everything why don’t you? You two are the worst excuse for henchmen in the history of henchmen. Do you still have those syringes.” Joe and Rob looked down at the ground and shook their heads. 

“Idiots!” Bromley yelled. The impact of his voice made Joe and Rob jump. “How could you let them get away?!” He turned on his heel and started to leave. “No matter. If you want something done, you have to get it done yourself.”

“Hey boss! Where are you going? What about us?” Joe called.

“Don’t bother to follow me on the way out or come in tomorrow,” Bromley said never turning around. “You’re both fired! I’ll find that damned boy and girl on my own even if it’s the last thing I do!”

***

Link sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. He was joined by Midna and Rachel and they all stared at the orb afraid to touch it. Rachel placed her hand on her boyfriend’s back and rested the other on the table. Midna brought the orb closer and turned it over in her hands a couple of times.

“How do you suppose we activate this thing?” She handed the orb to Link carefully. He held the orb up to the lights and observed the swirling lights inside.

“Maybe it acts as a magnet and it’s attracted to a much larger magnet that’s here in the city,” Link said. 

“Well one thing’s for sure,” Rachel said, “If we’re out of the house, this thing needs to stay out of sight. Who knows who else could get their hands on this thing.”

“Not to mention how we still need to prepare for the final battle with Ganondorf and Zant,” Midna said quietly. Rachel let out a sigh of distress. 

“We still don’t know where Ganondorf and Zant are hiding,” Rachel said. “Or what this ‘secret weapon’ of theirs is. And we need to deal with that creep Bromley. God so much to do in so little time.” She let out an exasperated sigh and brought her hand up to her forehead. “I’m going to my room to think about all that has happened so far. “ She stood up and went into her room not closing the door behind her. Midna was too busy looking at the orb while Link still stared to where his girlfriend got up to. 

“Midna? Can I ask you something?” Link said.

“Sure. What’s up?”

“Does Rachel seem less, happy and smiley than she was before?” Link asked with concern. 

“I think she’s just tired. We’re all tired,” the imp said. “It’s not just physically exhausting but mentally exhausting as well, always trying to be one step ahead. Plus Rachel’s not used to all of this saving the world stuff and fighting bad guys. And it’s been a really long week of running around and no relaxation.”

“I’m going to talk to her,” Link said. He stood up and pushed his chair in and went to Rachel’s room. He stood in the doorway and knocked. 

“Come in,” Rachel said halfheartedly. She was sitting on her bed but did not meeting Link’s eyes.

“What’s up, Rach?” Link said gently. He put his hands into his pockets and leaned against the doorway. “I didn’t do something to upset you, did I?”

“No, honey, you’re fine,” Rachel said. “I just have a lot of stuff going on in my mind right now.”

“If you want to talk about it, I’m all ears. Get it?” he said smiling. He pointed to his long ears but that didn’t make Rachel smile as big as he had hoped. Rachel shivered a little bit and rubbed her arms up and down with her hands. Link pulled a soft blanket off of her bed and draped it around her shoulders. He brought her closer to him, protecting her in his warm embrace. “Comfortable?”

“Yeah,” she said still halfheartedly. 

“So, you ready to tell me what’s going on inside of that beautiful mind of yours?” Rachel adjusted herself and sighed. 

“I guess what’s on my mind is how much my life has changed when I met you and Midna,” Rachel said. “Trust me, meeting you guys is one of the best things that could happen to me. But, I guess I wasn’t prepared about saving the world, defeating evil all that jazz. I know now Link, the stress and emotional change in doing good for others and what it does to a person. Makes me think about the soldiers fighting in Afghanistan and how they risk their lives everyday. And how you have to risk your neck to save those you care about and not getting a single day to relax like you so deserve.” Link put both of his arms around Rachel. He stroked her soft hair as she leaned into his neck. He kissed the top of her head gently.

“You know, we have been running around a lot lately,” he said. “I could use a couple of days to just sit and relax.” He looked into her brown eyes. “Come to think of it, have we had any alone time together ever since we’ve started dating?”

“I don’t think so,” Rachel said. “I mean we’re alone now if that counts. Wait, we’re alone and nothing bad is happening to us? And we’re actually taking time to enjoy the peace and quiet? What is this madness?” Link laughed at Rachel’s comment.

“I know. We’re sitting down and not fighting monsters,” he said smiling. “It’s nice to take a breather from hero work every now and then.”

“You excited about tonight?” Rachel said looking up at Link.

“What’s tonight?” Link said as he rubbed her arm. Rachel sat up and readjusted herself.

“Did I not tell you yet? I got us tickets for the Skywalk this evening,” she said. 

“You did? I remember you telling me about that!” Link said happily. “Yes of course I’m excited.”

“If you think Boston looks beautiful during the daytime, wait until you see it at night when all of the buildings have all of their lights on!” Rachel said excitedly.

“I’ll wear something nice to make the occasion even more special,” Link said.

“Uh, alright,” Rachel said. “I wasn’t planning on wearing anything nice but I guess I’ll do it to so you don’t feel out of place. I think it will be a nice break for the both of us and it’ll give us the chance to do something fun.”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Link said. “You’re smiling again.”

“Yeah, I guess I’m feeling better after our talk,” she said calmly.

“That’s good. I don’t like it when you’re upset, Rach. I like seeing that wonderful smile of yours,” Link said giving her a sweet smile. 

“I don’t like seeing you upset either Link. It breaks my heart and it makes me want to cry if you’re hurting,” Rachel said. 

“Awww I don’t want you to cry if I’m upset! That’ll make me even more upset!” Link said. The two of them burst out into laughter. Link leaned towards Rachel and kissed her tenderly, pushing any stray hairs away from her face. 

“I suppose we should start getting ready for our date soon,” Link said smiling gently at her.

“Yes we probably should,” Rachel said. She stretched her arms over her head and cracked her back. She gave her boyfriend a playful smirk. “However, we don’t have to get ready  _ just  _ yet.”

“What are you implying?” said Link with a smirk. Rachel smiled as she motioned for Link to come closer to her. 

“Come snuggle with me,” she said. “I’m still chilly under here.” Link’s smirk transformed into a smile as he crawled closer to his girlfriend.

“That, I can happily oblige to,” he said. Rachel wrapped the blanket around both of them like a cocoon. Link kissed her gently as he tried bringing Rachel closer to him. A couple times Link tickled her sometimes on accident or on purpose making her giggle as they both fell backwards on Rachel’s bed, still wrapped in their blanket cocoon as Link got on top of Rachel and kissed her gently. They continued to do this for a good while, sometimes getting stuck in the folds of the blanket, only making them both laugh.

“Alright, now we should probably get ready,” Link said under his laughter. He turned towards Rachel slyly. “Perhaps one more kiss before we part?”

“I can manage that,” Rachel said giggling. Link leaned into Rachel once again and kissed her long and good. The two of them pulled away from one another gently and smiled. Link stood up and fixed himself.

“I shall see you later this evening, m’lady Rachel,” he said bowing to her. Rachel couldn’t help but laugh and play along. She got up from her bed and curtsied, despite the fact that she was wearing pants. 

“The same to you my lord, Link,” she curtsied deeply causing the two of them to laugh even more. Link shut Rachel’s door and walked out into the living room area. 

Midna was still at the island in the center of the kitchen still looking over the orb. She turned her attention towards Link as a smirk grew on her face.

“So you two were in there for quite a long time,” Midna said the smirk never leaving her face. “Lots of giggling and laughing from what I heard. What were you two doing in there?” 

“Nothing,” said Link shrugging his shoulders. “Just snuggling with my girlfriend before we go on our date tonight.”

“Very nice,” Midna said. “You deserve a break from all of this Link. Actually both of you need a break from what’s been going on.”

“It’ll be nice not having to deal with danger every five seconds,” Link said. 

“What are you going to wear for your date tonight?” Midna asked. 

“Something nice,” Link said.

“Show me,” Midna said. Link went into his room and Midna followed behind him. He went through his closet and pulled out a green sweater and khaki pants and a pair of black dress shoes.

“Don’t you have any other colors besides green in this closet?” Midna asked.

“Green’s my favorite color,” Link said. 

“I know it is,” Midna said. “But Rachel went through the trouble of buying you all of this stuff and you hardly wear any of it.” 

“I wear most of this stuff!” Link said defiantly. “It’s just-- I can only wear so much in one day!” 

“Whatever, that’s not important,” Midna said. She went through Link’s closet and pulled out multiple colored dress shirts and caught a glimpse of Link’s green hat and tunic. 

“I see Rachel cleaned your tunic and fixed the holes that were in it,” she said. “She did a good job!” 

“Yeah, Rachel’s something else isn’t she Midna,” Link said smiling. 

“It sound like you two are getting pretty serious,” Midna said as she put most of his colored shirts away while keeping a nice pale blue shirt out and black dress pants to compliment it. She found a black tie that was hung up neatly on one of his hangers and pulled it out. “Look this is a nice combo. It’s classy yet simple. Put this on, I want to see how it looks on you.” Link picked up his pale blue shirt and took of his other one, his back turned to Midna as he pulled on the black dress pants.

“So, have you two said ‘it’ to each other yet?” Midna said. Link turned around to face Midna while he was in the process of finishing putting on his belt and buttoning his shirt.

“What was that Midna?” Link said. He tucked his shirt into his pants and kept his collar raised. He put the tie on around his neck and started to tie it.

“You know those three special words you say to someone you care about very much? ‘I love you?’ “ Midna said batting her eye and bringing her hands up to her cheek. Link finished tying his tie and put his collar down as he grabbed his shoes. 

“No we haven’t yet,” Link said, the tips of his ears turning a shade of pink.

“Well, why haven’t you? You do love, Rachel don’t you?” Midna said.

“Of course I love her,” Link said smiling. He sat up on his bed and looked at Midna square in the eye. 

“Well, why don’t you tell her that?”

“Like the time I confessed my feelings for her and kissed her for the first time, it takes courage,” Link said. “Not to mention it has to be the proper moment for that to happen as well. Plus, we’re taking things slow.” He stood up and placed his hands on his hips. “How do I look?”

“Turn around so I can see the back, please?” Midna said. Link turned around in a circle and faced Midna once again. “You look great. But there’s one thing that’s missing.” Midna went through Link’s closet again and pulled out a dark brown jacket that fit him well. 

“Perfect! I’d say you’re just about ready for your date there, Prince Charming,” Midna said smiling clearly pleased with her work. “But why do I feel that there is something else still missing?” She glanced at a painting of a flower in Link’s room. “Of course!” She put her hands together and spread them apart making a beautiful red rose appear out of thin air. She took the rose gently in her hand and gave it to Link. 

“A rose? I didn’t know you could do that Midna.” Link said looking at the rose in awe.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, my friend,” Midna said. “But I think Rachel will like this. Lots of girls like it when guys give them flowers. Unless if they’re allergic of course but I don’t think Rachel’s allergic to anything.”

“Now what should I do?” Link said. He placed the rose on his bed and put on some cologne. 

“Just wait for her in the living room area and stand up when she comes in,” Midna said adjusting Link’s collar. “Now go get her my little wolf!” Link picked up the rose and waited in the living room. Midna followed closely behind him. He sat down on the couch and bounced his leg up and down out of nervousness. The door to Rachel’s room opened and he stood up keeping his cool.

“Just remember to breathe,” Midna said. “Here she comes now.” Link turned around and stared at Rachel, his mouth gaping open and his blue eyes brighter than usual. Her long brown hair was neatly curled into many ringlets. She was wearing a lacy dark plum colored dress that came a little above her knees and showed her shoulders in a simple yet elegant way. Little black boots with a slight heel on them and a gold bracelet on her right wrist. She had black eyeliner around her eyes making her brown orbs pop more. She had on a light red shade of lipstick. Link was speechless and couldn’t process his thoughts correctly at the moment. 

“Wow Link you clean up nicely!” Rachel said. Link still couldn’t think straight. 

“Hey lover boy! Rachel just gave you a compliment!” Midna said trying to get his attention. “Say something will you?!” Link cleared his throat still captivated by Rachel’s beauty. He opened his mouth but words couldn’t form.

“HA DA HA HYEAHH DA DA…” Link said. Midna facepalmed and Rachel laughed. He felt his cheeks flush bright red and started playing with his tie. He cleared his throat and looked up at Rachel and scratched his head.

“Sorry about that,” Link said sheepishly. “What I meant to say was you look beautiful. I mean you look beautiful before but now you look...wow.”

“You look pretty wow yourself,” Rachel said laughing. 

“Thank you. Oh I almost forgot!” Link said. He reached behind him and pulled out the rose and held it in front of him.. “This is for you, Rachel.” 

“Aww Link you didn’t have to do that for me,” Rachel said dreamily. She took a sniff of the rose and held it delicately in her hands. “It’s lovely, thank you.” She reached up and kissed Link on his cheek. He smiled one of his sweet smiles as Rachel put the rose in a vase.

“Are we ready to go?” Link said offering his arm to Rachel.

“Almost,” Rachel said. She took her phone out of her purse. “Midna, can you take a picture of me and Link?” She handed the imp her phone. Midna looked over Rachel’s phone a few times.

“How do you work this thing?” Midna said.

“Oh sorry,” Rachel said. She went over to Midna and opened up the camera. “You just tap the screen a couple of times to take the picture.”

“You mean like this?” Midna tapped the phone and accidentally took a picture of herself. “What did I just do? I think I just took a picture of myself.” 

“That’s okay. I’ll look through my phone to see if you did,” Rachel said chuckling. She went back over to Link and placed her arm around his torso and he put his arm around her. The two of them were trying to get situated as Midna took another picture.

“Oops sorry you guys weren’t ready yet,” the imp said. “Okay you kooky lovebirds get close together and smile nice and big!” Link and Rachel looked at Midna and smiled.

“Say Zelda!” Midna said.

“Zelda!” Rachel and Link said. Midna took the picture and handed Rachel her phone back. 

“I apologize if the pictures turned out crappy. I’ve never used something like that before.” Rachel looked at the pictures Midna took, especially when she took the picture of her and Link trying to get situated.

“Midna, these are beautiful,” Rachel said. “Link look at this picture Midna took of us.” Link loomed over Rachel’s shoulder as she showed him the picture.

“Goddesses that’s beautiful!” Link said looking at Rachel’s phone. “You should frame that Rachel. I like the picture that Midna took of herself.” He stifled his laughter as Rachel looked at what Link was talking about. She nearly lost it when she showed the picture to Midna.

“At least I captured my good side,” Midna said laughing. 

“Alright, we’ve had our fun but we should get going,” Link said. Rachel glanced over at her wall clock.

“Oh gosh! Yes we should!” Rachel said. “Thank you for the pictures Midna. Now will you be okay with holding the fort down by yourself until Link and I return?”

“Of course,” Midna said. “Don’t worry about the orb. It’s in good hands.”

“Just make sure you keep the door locked once we’re gone,” Rachel said. “Don’t let any strangers in. We don’t want to lose you or the orb. If you hear someone knock at the door or ring the doorbell, check through the peephole and don’t open it.”

“Don’t worry girlie,” Midna said. “I’ve got this under control.”

“I’ve left my cell phone number on the fridge in case if you need to call me,” Rachel said.

“Sounds good. Now you two go have some fun! But not too much fun,” Midna said smirking at the couple. Link and Rachel laughed. “But most importantly, be careful and stay safe. We don’t know what kind of trouble Zant and Ganondorf could give you while you’re out there.”

“We’ll be alright, Midna,” Link said reassuring her. “Rachel and I have each other in case if Ganondorf decides to surprise attack us...again.”

“Alright,” Midna said. She hugged the two of them before letting them enjoy their romantic evening.

***

“Come on Link! We’re almost there!” Rachel said as she pulled Link along. She ran through the streets of Boston happily as Link struggled to keep up with her. Link had his other hand covering his eyes because Rachel wanted him to be surprised about the view of the city at night from the Skywalk.

“I’m trying to keep up but you’re going really fast!” Link said almost hitting a lamppost. “You’re acting as my eyes right now!” Rachel continued to pull Link’s along until they made it to the Prudential Center.

“Can I take my hand away from my face now?” Link asked. 

“Not yet,” Rachel said. She guided him through the crowds of people and found her way over to the elevator. “We’re almost to the top.” The elevator remained open as a few more people made their way on. The elevator doors closed as some people gave Link weird looks as to why his hand was over his face. The doors opened and Rachel lead Link out to a carpeted area. She lead him to one of the many windows. 

“Alright. You can take your hand away from your face now and open your eyes,” Rachel said. Link removed his hand from his face and his jaw dropped in awe. He looked out at the city and couldn’t help but smile.

“You were right, Rachel. This...this is incredible! You can see everything from up here!” Link said excitedly.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Rachel said smiling. 

“More than beautiful! I have no words to describe what I’m seeing! I don’t think I’ve ever seen Hyrule castle this lit up at night.” He turned to Rachel who was still smiling. “Thank you for bringing me up here, Rachel.”

“I had a feeling you would like the view,” Rachel said the smile never wavering from her face. “Follow me.” She motioned for Link to follow after her. She took him to a viewfinder that was pointing towards the city. “You just put coins in it and that’s how this thing works. See? Now you can turn it around more freely and get a better look of the city.” Link leaned down and looked through the viewfinder. 

“This is all so incredible!” Link said. “I could spend hours up here!” Rachel smiled at how adorable Link sounded when he got excited about the view. He sounded like a little boy who just opened up his Christmas presents and got the one gift he truly wanted. She was happy to call herself his girlfriend. Her smile died down a bit when she was thought about what was yet to come.

_ Once we defeat Ganondorf and Zant, he’ll have to go back home. I don’t know if I’m ready for that yet. I don’t want him to leave. This is the first solid relationship I’ve had. I’m not ready to say goodbye to him. Don’t think about that now, Rachel. We haven’t figured out how to work the orb. Enjoy your time with Link. Don’t rush it. Enjoy being in the presence of a man who wants to spend time with you. Enjoy tonight and the memories you’re making with him right now. Look how happy he is _ , she thought. She pushed those saddening thoughts in the back of her mind and resumed smiling.

“I really cannot thank you enough for bringing me here, Rachel,” Link said. He went away from the viewfinder and hugged Rachel. He looked into Rachel’s brown eyes and smiled. 

“Thanks to you, I’ve felt more at ease and I no longer feel stressed about what is yet to come,” he said. He could feel himself getting lost in her gaze.

“Whatever I can do to help,” Rachel said quietly. Link wrapped his arms around Rachel as she wrapped her arms around him. “How did I get so lucky to end up with a wonderful boyfriend?”

“How did I get so lucky and get a wonderful girlfriend who sees me more than just a hero,” Link said. He leaned in towards Rachel and kissed her passionately but sweetly. 

Link didn’t want this moment to end. He justed wanted to stay right where he was with Rachel. He didn’t care if he was never able to go back home to Hyrule ever again. All that mattered was the time he was sharing with Rachel. He wanted to spend every moment with her for as long as he lived. Suddenly, a bright flash shot across the sky disrupting the couple’s romantic kiss. Link looked up a little concerned. His gaze shifted over to what looked like dark energy coming off of the top of the skyscrapers.

“Link? What is it?” Rachel said quietly.

“Did you see that flash and the dark energy?” Link said the concern growing in his voice.

“Dark energy?” Rachel said. Link brought her over to the viewfinder and turned it towards the John Hancock building. He looked through it and saw the dark energy as well as a figure.

“What do you see?” 

“Take a look for yourself,” Link said. Rachel looked through the viewfinder and zoomed in. She saw the same figure and the dark energy emulating from all of the skyscrapers. She got a closer look at the man and saw fiery red hair pulled back with a golden headdress that looked like the sun, grey skin and unforgiving eyes. One of his hands was clenched into a fist while the other was emulating the power. He had a wicked sneer upon his hardened face. She saw another man with a snake like face saying an incantation of some sorts and had long billowing robes on. She stepped away as white as a sheet when she realized who the two men were. 

“Did you see the dark energy?” Link said. 

“That’s not all I saw,” Rachel said a little shaken. 

“What else did you see?”

“Ganondorf and Zant. They’re here on top of the John Hancock Tower,” Rachel said. “Link, you know what this means don’t you?”

“It means that battle for this world has already begun,” he said. Rachel looked at Link and the two of them took off running back home to Rachel’s apartment.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

Midna sat on the couch in Rachel’s apartment flipping through channels as she waited for Link and Rachel to come home. She jumped when she heard the key clicking in the door. Link and Rachel entered both looking as white as sheets. Sweat trickled down their faces as they caught their breath. 

“You guys OK?” Midna said a little concerned.

“We-we know where Ganondorf and Zant are hiding,” Link said in between breaths. 

“What?! Where?!” 

“On top of the John Hancock tower,” Rachel said. “Zant was saying some sort of incantation and Ganondorf was casting a large spell.” Midna went to grab Rachel and Link some water. She grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and filled them. She handed the glasses to Link and Rachel as they took them graciously. They swallowed their water in one gulp.

“Thank you,” Rachel said wiping the water from the corner of her mouth. She took her glass and Link’s glass into the sink.

“Hey, what’s going on with the orb?” Link said. The trio ran over to the orb and watched as it was shaking violently. 

“What the-” Rachel started.

“She’s gonna blow!” Midna yelled. The trio rushed to the ground and covered their heads. They carefully stood up seeing the orb still shaking. 

“Wait, it’s activated by magic?” Midna said. 

“I guess so,” Link said.

“But did you see how violently it was shaking?” Rachel added. “It looked like something wanted to get out of it.” Suddenly, her eyes brightened. “Link, Midna, the answer to getting you guys home is to destroy the orb.” Link and Midna looked at Rachel. “Don’t you guys get it? If we generate enough magical energy to cause the orb to shake and we smash it, it will make a portal to Hyrule.” 

“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s smash that thing and put an end to this madness!” Midna said.

“But first, we need to take care of Zant and Ganondorf,” Link said. “Their magic is interfering with the orb’s. We should keep training Rachel more by the ways of the sword and we set forth for the John Hancock tower as soon as possible.”

“How much more training does she need?” Midna asked. 

“As much as we can give her so she can be prepared to help us fight,” Link said. 

“What if that Bromley creep tries to come after us again?” Rachel said. 

“Then we’ll be ready,” Link said. “I’m not scared of him. But if he does try and come after us, I’ll protect you. That’s a promise I am willing to keep.”

“I can’t believe this is all happening so quickly,” Rachel said unsure of whether or not she should feel excited or scared. 

“It’s now or never,” Link said. “This is the fight that will determine if humanity survives or not. Better yet we can’t let Zant and Ganondorf take Rachel. If they succeed, Zant could make Rachel his queen and have her be turned against us. I couldn’t live with myself if that were to happen.” Link placed his arm around Rachel’s shoulders.

“Whatever it takes to take down the man who stole my throne from me in the Twilight realm,” Midna said. “And whatever it takes to break this curse on me.”

“If we’re going to continue training me more tomorrow,” Rachel said, “We should start preparing supplies that we will need for the final battle. Link? Do you have any extra red or blue potions? Better yet do you have any fairies?” Link went into his room and grabbed his pouches and started rummaging through them. 

“One red potion, one blue,” he said placing two of his bottles on the table. “The last two bottles I have are empty. No fairies unfortunately.” 

“Alright, at least you have a couple of potions to revive your health,” Rachel said. “Midna what about you?”

“I don’t have much,” the imp said. “I have my Twili magic, the stone to transform Link into a wolf whenever he wants, as well as my hair but that’s all I’ve got. What about you Rachel?” Rachel grabbed her bag from her room and started going through all the pockets.

“Well, an empty and a full syringe for starters,” Rachel said. “A map of the city of Boston, snacks, my phone, DS, iPod ,some loose change and papers but that’s pretty much it. Oh! The necklace that you gave me Midna could be of some use to us as well.”

“So we’ve got a limited amount of supplies,” Midna said. 

“Remember, I still have all of my other items in here too,” Link said. 

“We’ll have to find a way to get into the building without being noticed,” Rachel said.

“Do you mind if I take a look at the map of Boston?” Link said. 

“Sure,” Rachel said. She handed the map to Link as he spread it out on the table. 

“Here’s the John Hancock tower where Zant and Ganondorf are hiding out,” Link said pointing to the map. “What’s the name of your address?”   
“11 Highland Avenue,” Rachel said. Link continued looking at the map. 

“It looks like you’re pretty close to where the Common is but the tower is within walking distance,” Link said. Rachel grabbed her laptop from her room and pulled up pictures.

“There’s an elevator that takes you straight to the top floor, however it looks like we’ll have to climb some stairs to gain roof access,” Rachel said. “No secret passages, although I have been wrong about most things before. There’s no railing though so we’ll have to be extra careful once we make our ascent to the top.” 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door disrupting the trio from their thoughts.

“Put the orb in my room and make sure it’s well hidden,” Rachel said. Link folded up the map as quickly as he could. Midna grabbed the orb and a blanket to throw over it in Rachel’s room. She hid in Link’s shadow as Link hung back from the door. Rachel went over to the door and looked through the hole and saw who it was.

“Shit,” she said in a hushed voice. 

“Who is it?” Link said. 

“It’s Bromley!” Link ushered himself into his room and changed as quickly as he could into his hero gear as the knocking continued to get louder.

“I know you’re in there hero! Open up! Don’t make me open this door for you!” Bromley called.

“How the hell did he find my apartment?! That creep!” Rachel said. “Okay change of plans. We need to get out of here as fast as we can and hide.” Rachel began to change into regular clothes as quickly as she could and threw her now wavy hair into a ponytail. She scraped the makeup off of her face and slipped on her jean jacket and laced up her brown boots. 

“Midna! Grab the orb and let’s go!” Link emerged from his room dressed in his hero garments and tossed the Ordon sword to Rachel as she slung it over her back. He finished strapping the Master Sword and his Hylian shield onto his back as Bromley started kicking the door.

“Hurry up, Midna!” Link said as Midna tried to put the orb into his pouch.

“Got it!” Midna said. Link closed his pouch quickly. Rachel slung her bag across her chest and put her necklace on. Midna held onto the black and orange stone that allowed Link to transform into a wolf.

“Is that everything?” Rachel said. Link and Midna nodded their heads. The trio jumped when they heard Bromley still trying to break down the door.

“We’ve got to go,” Link said. He opened one of the windows in his room as Midna floated outside. Link offered his hand to Rachel and helped her get through the window. The door to Rachel’s apartment broke down as Link pulled himself out of the window and closed it behind him. 

Bromley entered Rachel’s apartment with a crazed look in his eyes.

“I know you’re in here, Link,” Bromley said in a singsong voice. He was holding a syringe in his hand. “If you come out like a good boy I promise I won’t hurt you.” He crept around Rachel’s apartment pushing and kicking open any doors that might contain the hero or the girl. “No need to be scared. If you have courage, you would show yourself and face me like a man. You wouldn’t want to displease the great Ganondorf now would you? Come come now boy, no need to play this childish game with me.” He continued to sneak around the house until he came to Link’s room. He saw the window that was slightly open and turned on his heel and left out of the broken doorway. 

***

The trio kept running until they were far enough away from Rachel’s apartment. The Ordon sword kept making a chinking sound against Rachel’s back like armor as well as Link’s sword and shield. People stopped and stared at the trio running down the streets.

“I guess we can skip the rest of the training,” Link said as he and the girls were running. 

“I can make do with that!” Rachel said never stopping for a breather. “How the hell did that creep find out where I live?”

“I swear I didn’t tell him anything,” Link said. Rachel took a breath but never ceased her running. She grit her teeth in anger.

“I swear to God if I see that bastard again I’m going to punch him in the face and rip out his goddamn-”

“We got company!” Midna called. The trio turned around briefly and saw a black sports car speeding towards them. Bromley sat in the driver’s seat the same crazed look across his face. He revved the engine multiple times before charging straight at them. The trio started running again still not being able to lose Bromley. People started screaming and running inside of shops and apartments to escape the fray.

“Oh great just when I thought this couldn’t get even worse!” Rachel said. She looked up at the sky and saw more kargaroks with bombs as well as what appeared to be flying lizards. Each lizard had long leathery wings and wore metal masks while carrying a short sword and a rounded shield. They were similar to the lizalfos. The flying lizards dove towards the trio but missed them and flew high up into the air once again.

“Damnit! Aeralfos too?! What next?” Link said. 

“They’re gaining on us!” Midna cried. 

“RACHEL WATCH OUT!” Link called to Rachel. She ducked her head as a kargarok dropped a bomb near her. She jumped over it before it could explode. Bromley kept gaining on the trio as they dodged every attack. He got dangerously close to the trio’s heels. Rachel could feel herself wanting to slow down and rest. Sweat trickled down her forehead. She nearly twisted her ankle but Link grabbed her around her waist and helped her to run. More and more kargaroks started dropping bombs. A piece of shrapnel hit Rachel on her cheek, giving her a small cut. Soot, dirt, and dust landed on Rachel and Link’s faces. 

“We can’t out run them!” Midna said. “If we keep running Bromley is going to try and kill us no matter what happens!”

“I’ve got an idea but it’s mad,” Link said. “Rachel I need you to grab my Hero’s bow and some bombs. I need you to combine them as quickly as you can!” Rachel went through Link’s pouch until she pulled out the Hero’s Bow and some bombs. She strung a bomb on as quickly as she could. She tied the string tightly making sure that the bomb was secured. 

“Here! You’re the better shot than I am!” Rachel said tossing the Hero’s Bow to Link. 

The trio kept running as Link stopped to launch the bomb arrow up into the fray. The bomb arrow touched one of the kargaroks with the bomb and exploded into a massive fireworks display killing the Aeralfos and kargaroks. Bromley sped his car up even more but was caught in the explosion flipping his car over. Link, Midna, and Rachel ran away from the massive explosion and hid in an alleyway. Link shielded Rachel and Midna until the explosion died down. People came out of the stores and their apartments in astonishment after what they just saw. Midna got up and looked at the aftermath of the explosion. Link still shielded Rachel on the ground. The two looked up at each other and caught their breath. 

“You alright?” Link said helping Rachel to her feet. She wobbled a little bit but Link caught her and helped her stand up straight.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Rachel said dusting herself off. Link brought his hand up to Rachel’s cheek and gently examined it. 

“You’ve been hit in the cheek,” Link said tenderly. He turned Rachel’s head to get a better look at the cut. 

“I’ll be fine,” Rachel said. Link rested his hand against her cheek as he smiled at her. His gaze shifted from Rachel to the explosion. He brought his arm around her and held her. Rachel rested her head against Link’s chest to steady her rapidly beating heart..

“I think he’s dead,” Link said. “But the fight is still far from over.” The people came closer towards Link and Rachel. She lifted her head up but never removed her arm from around her boyfriend. The people started cheering and clapping for them. An elderly man with an apron was wiping his hands on a towel. He gave Link and Rachel cloths to wipe their faces. Their faces still had patches of soot and dirt on them. Rachel’s cut stung when she brought the clean cloth to her face. They gave the cloths back to the man and nodded their heads to thank him. Link stepped forward to speak.

“People of Boston,” he said. “You are all in great danger. There is a great evil that has been terrorizing this city for far too long. I advise you to stay inside of your houses. There have been monsters running around. I don’t want anyone else to get hurt.”

“Who do you think you are boy?” a voice called out from the crowd of people.

“My name is Link,” Link started. Some people laughed at him as he said that. “I come from the distant land of Hyrule. I am the Hero of Time’s descendant. I fell through a portal and now I have to save your world.”

“What kind of malarkey is that?” an elderly woman called out. 

“Wait? Isn’t he the patient that escaped from the mental ward?!” a younger woman cried out.

“Listen to what he’s saying,” Rachel said trying to reason with the crowd. The crowd continued to shout and yell at Link. 

“Please just listen-”

“Why should we listen to you girl?!” Someone was about to call the police. Rachel’s eyes darted around at the crowd. She knew she couldn’t get everyone’s attention if they were all yammering. She mustered up her courage and yelled at the top of her lungs. 

“Everyone, shut up!” Rachel yelled. The crowd turned around as her voice echoed. “This man you see standing before you with the long pointed ears and the green tunic is actually Link. What he says is true. He fell through a portal and came here to Boston. He will save us. He is the descendant of the Hero of Time.” Rachel went through the crowd trying to be reasonable. 

“Now I understand that there has been a lot of despair and destruction going on for the past few months, and blaming Link seems to be the only option everyone has. But this isn’t his fault,” Rachel said calmly. “It’s the work of the king of evil, Ganondorf and the usurper king of the Twilight Realm, Zant.” She kept scanning the crowd of people. The looks on their faces were changing to softer expressions but they were all still in disbelief. 

“How many of you have ever played any games from The Legend of Zelda franchise when you were kids, heck how many of you still play them now?” Rachel said. She raised her hand as did many others. “See? The Legend of Zelda has come to us. It’s up to Link to save Hyrule again but in this case, Hyrule is Boston.” The crowd started to loosen up even more. 

“Zelda was my favorite game when I was growing up,” a man said.

“Mine too!” a teenaged boy said.

“I’ve always had a crush on Link since I was seven!” a woman called out into the crowd. Link froze up for a second and flushed red. The crowd continued to join in the conversation.

“I loved Twilight Princess! I let my sons play it all the time!” a middle aged man said. 

“The Twilight Princess is here helping too,” Rachel said gesturing to Midna. 

“MIDNA!!!” the crowd cheered for the Twilight Princess making her smile at the ground sheepishly. She held her hands behind her back and kicked the air.

“I LOVE YOU MIDNA!!”

“You’ve always been my favorite Zelda character!” Midna continued to smile down at the ground, trying to hide her pride.

“Zant has cursed her to look like an imp,” Rachel said. “You all can choose to believe me if you want or think that I’m crazy. But I know what I’m talking about. I know how we can defeat Ganondorf and put an end to this madness. We just need you to believe! Believe! Believe that this is real! The world depends on it!” 

The crowd started up their cheering again. Rachel unsheathed her sword and raised it high up into the air. Link did the same as Midna raised her fist into the air. The crowd pumped their fists to the sky and cheered even harder.

“People of Boston!” Rachel called out through the crowd. “The time is now to stand up for what  _ you  _ believe in!  _ This  _ is the chance to fight for your freedom!  _ We _ shall not fall! We have been through Hell before but  _ we _ came out even stronger on the other side! We have a message for you Ganondorf and Zant: we’re coming for you! We will destroy your monsters that come after us. We have the Triforce of Courage on our side. You think you can break this city down, you are solely mistaken!  _ We _ shall fight until this war has been won! FOR BOSTON, HYRULE, PRINCESS ZELDA AND THE TRIFORCE!” 

“FOR BOSTON, HYRULE, PRINCESS ZELDA AND THE TRIFORCE!” the crowd yelled back. Midna and Link couldn’t help but smile at Rachel’s empowering words. Midna felt tears of joy forming in her eye.

“Now go! Do your patriotic duty to your city!” Rachel cried. The crowd dispersed and took to the streets grabbing whatever they could for weapons. Some stayed behind for a bit and shook hands with Link and Midna swearing oaths to help them in their quest for justice. Some girls flushed when Link spoke to them. He caught up with Rachel and hugged her tightly.

“Spoken like a true warrior,” Link said. He smiled at Rachel before hugging her again. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Rachel said.

“For making the people believe in us,” he said holding her hands. Link kissed her sweetly before Midna came over to join the two lovers.

“Remind me to come and talk to you about writing speeches for me when I retake the throne in the Twilight Realm,” Midna said winking at Rachel. “Those are some fighting words.” Rachel laughed and couldn’t help but smile. 

“Let’s get to the John Hancock Tower,” Link said. “We’re almost there.” Link took Rachel’s hand into his as the three of them started walking away. Suddenly, they heard grumbling coming from the flipped over car. Bromley crawled out of his now wrecked vehicle. He had cuts on the back of his hands and his arms. He stood up but stumbled a couple of times. There was blood running down the side of his face as well as a few bruises. He did not look amused. His shirt was untucked and rumpled at the bottom. He limped towards the trio.

“You,” he said in a raspy voice. “You little punks! Ganondorf will have your heads! Why I oughta-” Link punched Bromley in the face knocking him out cold. 

“Crazy son of a bitch,” Link said. “The cops will know what to do with him. Let’s go.” Link took Rachel’s hand again and lead Midna and Rachel to the John Hancock Tower.


	21. Chapter 21

Link and Rachel slashed through hordes and hordes of monsters in order to get to the tower. There were a couple of times where Rachel almost lost her footing but Link backed her up. Rachel clashed her sword with a lizalfos as Link swung around the back to kill the creature. More skirmishes continued happening around the city but the citizens of Boston fought back with whatever power they had. The trio pushed through more hordes of monsters striking them down getting closer and closer towards the John Hancock tower. Finally, the trio entered inside of the tall building. 

The building inside was eerily quiet and not full of people working. The rooms that were normally held for conferences were unusually quiet. Some of the lights were off and some still left on. The light wasn’t harsh like the fluorescent lights back at the institution. The only light that was coming from the trio was the necklace with the smaller version of the Sol giving the trio some comfort. Link gripped Rachel’s hand tightly.

“How much further until we get to the top?” Midna said. Her voice seemed to echo off the walls.

“Not much further to go,” Link said. “Just keep your eyes peeled for the elevator.” 

“Hey what’s going on with your sword, Link?” Rachel said. The Master Sword seemed to emulate a golden light. Link pulled his sword out of his scabbard and looked it over. He raised it skyward taking in the unusually beautiful light.

“The Sol around your neck, Rachel,” Midna said in awe. “It’s giving Link’s sword the power to cut through the darkness.” Rachel reached up and touched the small trinket around her neck.

“I thought that we needed both Sols to make the Master Sword become the Light Sword,” Rachel said.

“Normally, yes you would but your necklace is infused with some of the Sols power. Remember?” Midna said. Rachel nodded her head in understanding. Link kept his sword out so the trio could see better.

“I don’t know how I feel about seeing this place so dark,” Rachel said. She held Link’s hand tighter and held the smaller version of the Sol with her other hand. 

“Don’t worry, Rach,” Link said. “There’s not going to be anything that will jump out and scare you. Just remember the training we did not too long ago on the Common.” 

“Hey, do you guys hear something that sounds like it’s warping?” Midna said. The trio stopped in one of the conference rooms to hear what Midna was talking about. There was a mysterious warp sound that seemed to be coming from all directions. Link took his shield off of his back and readied himself into a fighting stance. 

“Rachel get your sword ready,” Link said with authority. 

Rachel took her sword off of her back and stood against Link’s . The two were circling around the room. Suddenly, they came face to face with a Phantom version of Zant. He began preparing his hands and made a large red and black ball appear. He cast one of his portals that he used to transport his Twilight Beasts into Boston. The portal opened up and Shadow keese started flying towards the trio. Their wind chime flaps getting louder and louder the closer they got. The trio ran around the room trying to put some distance between them and the shadow keese. Rachel tried shooing them away with her hands but they kept pulling at her hair attempting to bite her as well as Link and Midna. Rachel slashed the keese killing them in a single swipe. The trio regrouped back in the middle of the room. 

“Well this should be fun,” Midna said. Link kept his focus on Phantom Zant. He kept turning up in other parts of the room messing with everyone’s vision.

“Split up!” Link said. “If we stay in one of the corners of the room, it’ll be easier for us to attack him.” The trio split up and started to go for Phantom Zant in opposite directions. The phantom appeared in front of Link. He was about to strike but the phantom disappeared and reappeared in another section of the room. Rachel was closer to Phantom Zant this time. She had her sword ready to attack. Before she could attack, the phantom disappeared and appeared in front of Midna. He prepared another red and black ball. Midna attacked him with her Twili magic landing a few hits.

“Hey! Watch when he creates the portals to send out more creatures!” Midna called out to Rachel and Link. “That’s when he’s vulnerable!” Link and Rachel nodded heeding Midna’s words. Phantom Zant warped away from Midna. This time he was much quicker in where he warped. Link was now in front of the Phantom as he began to prepare his portal once again. The phantom cast the portal sending out small black creatures with multiple legs and what looked like a stinger at the end of their tails. These creatures had the same red markings of the Twilight. 

“Ack! I hate Twilight Vermin!” Rachel said. She slashed at the small creatures as they started jumping towards her. She killed them all in one swipe as Link stabbed the phantom version of Zant a couple more times. 

The Phantom warped once more this time in front of Rachel. He warped multiple times trying to confuse the trio. He stopped in front of Rachel and started to prepare another one of his portals. Rachel struck the phantom and he went limp. Suddenly, the phantom threw his arms out and looked up at the ceiling before bursting into a cloud of black with orange crystals. Rachel sheathed her sword, amazed at what she just did. Link put his sword and shield away as well.

“Nice work!” Link said smiling. Rachel placed her hands on her hips and smiled, despite the fact that she was out of breath.

“Watch where you step lovebirds,” Midna said. “If either of you touch this cloud, you’ll be turned into wolves. Although, Rachel you might be alright because you have the small Sol around your neck. Anyways just walk around it and you’ll be fine.” 

“I guess that means they know we’re here,” Rachel said. “I just hope we don’t encounter any of Zant’s masks that float and shoot toxic balls at you. Or the giant hand that Zant uses to try and keep the sols from us.” The trio laughed at Rachel’s comment. Link took Rachel’s hand again as the trio continued to work their way upwards. Every step they took felt like the building was getting more and more empty. 

“We’re almost there,” Link said. “There’s the elevator.” The trio rushed forward about to hit the button when they heard someone clapping behind them. The trio turned around to see the usurper king himself stepping forward in the dim light.

“You still live--how astonishing, no wonder some call you hero,” Zant said coldly. His snake like face cast an eerie glow from the lights of the building. He stepped forward causing the sleeves of his Twilight robes to billow behind him. Midna glared at the usurper king.

“Zant…”she said coldly. 

“My goodness, if it isn’t the Twilight Princess herself, Midna,” Zant said. Midna glared at the man who stole her throne.

“Save your welcome for someone who deserves it,” Midna said. 

“How dare you defy your king,” Zant said graciously.

“King?! You will never be my king, Zant. I will risk everything to deny you!” Midna exclaimed. Zant turned his head towards Link and Rachel, the two of them standing their ground firmly.

“I see that you have brought company with you,” Zant said wickedly. He started to walk over towards them. Rachel grabbed Link’s arm as Link pushed Rachel behind him.

“Aww, how touching.” A sinister sneer spread across his face snakelike face. “Young love. Such a beautiful thing to happen. It’s such a pity how I have to tear these two apart.”

“I won’t let you come near Rachel!” Link said. The glare in his eyes hardened as he looked at the usurper king. Zant continued getting closer and closer to Rachel.

“My, my,” he said. “It is true what they say about you. You’re just as beautiful as Princess Zelda herself.” Rachel kept one of her hands on the hilt of her sword. A look of hatred burning in her brown eyes.

“I will never join you, Zant,” Rachel said confidently. “I refuse to become your queen and betray Link and Midna.”

“Such strong, powerful words for a woman such as yourself,” Zant said pacing around the room. “I must say, I was impressed with your little speech down there not too long ago and how you are so defiant against me and my God. Are you really that naïve? Do you think with your power combined you will be able to stop me and Ganondorf from conquering this world you inhabit?” Zant laughed an evil laugh. “My dear you are solely mistaken.” Zant walked back to where he originally stood. 

“Why do you want to take over Boston?” Rachel said. 

“To appease my God of course,” Zant said. 

“But terrorizing thousands and thousands of innocent people with monsters?” Rachel said. 

“My god only had one wish,” Zant began. “To merge shadow and light...and make darkness!” Zant’s helmet started forming around his head and enclosed his snake like face. The trio turned around to face him. He floated up into the air and remained still for a moment. Zant put his hands together and made a fluid motion. He spread his arms out to make a black and red wall of Twilight appear behind him. He brought himself and the trio back to the Prudential Center. He started

floating around the room and shot purple and black toxic balls at the trio. He laughed maniacally as the trio dodged the balls. Link raised his shield as more toxic balls flew into his direction. Rachel tucked and rolled out of the way before more balls could hit her. She jumped back as more came flying after her. 

“We can’t just stand here all day!” Midna said. The trio hid behind the same kiosk when they first arrived trying to come up with a plan. Midna ducked as more toxic balls flew in her general direction. “Any ideas genius?”

“We need to bring him down to our level,” Link said. 

“How do you suppose we do that?” Midna asked.

“With the Gale Boomerang,” Rachel said. Link reached into his pouch and grabbed the boomerang and gave it to Rachel. 

“I need you to throw this when I tell you to,” Link said. Rachel nodded her head. 

“What if I don’t get him at first?” Link kissed Rachel on her cheek.

“You will,” Link said gripping her shoulder. “I know what you’re capable of. You just have to believe in yourself. I’ll distract him. That will give you enough time to throw the boomerang.” The look of determination returned to Rachel’s eyes.

“Hey! Romeo and Juliet as soon as you are done making kissy faces at one another, we’d love to have you back!” Midna said. Link rolled out from behind the kiosk as Zant started shooting the toxic balls again. He deflected the toxic balls with his shield.

“Rachel! NOW!” He yelled. Rachel aimed the Gale boomerang at Zant. 

_ I can’t miss _ , she thought to herself. 

Rachel aimed the Gale boomerang at Zant at threw it with all of her might. The boomerang circled around Zant for a moment before capturing him in the gales. The boomerang brought Zant to the ground and he began to hop around. He stopped hopping around in circles as he landed in front of Link out of breath. Link struck the Usurper King with his sword as he bounced back to send out more toxic balls at the trio. Rachel threw the Gale boomerang once again causing Zant to hop around the Prudential center once again. Link struck Zant once again. The Usurper King floated up into the air once again creating the same black and red wall of Twilight. This time he transported the trio outside of the John Hancock tower. They were enclosed in a pen. Zant stood in front of the trio as he pulled out two curved swords. He began slashing furiously at the trio. Link kept his shield up as Zant kept slashing away. Link tucked and rolled out of the swords way. Zant was coming after Rachel. She deflected one of the curved swords away from her stunning Zant. She mustered up her courage and dueled against Zant. She pushed her sword against him as she grit her teeth. 

“I must say, you fight well for a girl who’s only had a day of sword training,” Zant said.

“I appreciate the compliment but flattery won’t get you anywhere,” Rachel said using all of her strength. 

Rachel held her sword in both of her hands. Link got up and ran over to Rachel to see if he could help her. Rachel stepped forward and lunged at Zant. He dodged her attack and gained the advantage. Link could see Rachel failing to keep up. She was sucking wind but she was determined to defeat Zant. Zant managed to cut her arm with one of his swords. Link yelled at Zant and started dueling with the usurper king furiously. She grabbed her arm to stop the bleeding. Sweat ran down her beautiful face but she wiped it away. She pinched the spot hard and winced in pain. She looked up and saw Zant spinning like top in Link’s general direction. Link rolled out of the way as Midna flew over to take care of Rachel’s wound. Zant was out of breath as Link struck the king once again. Zant became even more furious he started chasing after Link and began slashing at him again. Link deflected the blows with his shield. He looked over at Rachel quickly before colliding swords with Zant. Zant pushed back against the Master Sword but Link stood his ground.

“Give up now, Link,” Zant said. “You cannot defeat me!” Link pushed back even harder sending Zant into another spinning fit. Link rolled out of the way and struck the King as soon as he stopped. Zant yelped in pain and sunk to his knees. He screamed up at the sky and fell over. The trio found themselves back inside of the John Hancock Tower. Link sheathed his sword and ran over to Rachel.

“Are you alright?” he offered his hand to Rachel.

“It’s just a cut, Link,” Rachel said smiling. He took both of her hands into his as their foreheads touched.

“You really are the toughest person I’ve ever met, Rach,” Link said smiling. “How’s the cut on your cheek?”

“It’s gotten better,” Rachel said running her fingers over her cheek to where the cut still resided. “I forgot it was still there.” Link chuckled never removing his forehead from Rachel’s. Suddenly, the sound of a dying breath disrupted their thoughts. The trio turned around and saw Zant slumped onto the ground. Three pieces that looked like Midna’s headdress returned to her. 

“Y-You...TRAITORS!” Zant said. His breathing sounded heavy and uneven.

“Traitors, Ha!” Midna said angrily. “You want to know why none would call you king? It was your eyes, Zant. All saw it, a lust for power burning in your pupils…”

“Midna…” Zant said shakily. “Foolish Twilight Princess...The curse on you cannot be broken. It was placed on you by the magic of my God! The power you held as leader of the Twili will never return!” Link and Rachel looked over at Midna and had never seen her get so furious. Her hair curled up into the giant hand. Her face getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

“As long as Ganon survives, he will resurrect me without cease!” Zant raised his head wearily and let out what sounded like a ghostly moan. Midna’s hair transformed into longer strands. Suddenly, Midna thrust her hair into Zant’s limp body. He screamed in agony before bursting into tiny bits and pieces. Midna stood back in shock after what she just did. Link and Rachel stared at her with astonishment.

“Midna?” Rachel said quietly.

“I-I just did that using a fraction of my ancestor’s magic,” Midna said still astonished at her power. 

“You’re the true leader of the Twilight realm again,” Link said. Midna still looked astonished as she looked down at her hands. She gently folded her fingers and regained her composure. 

“There will be more time for celebrating later,” Midna said. “This is it. The final fight to save this city and the world is just beyond that elevator. Once Ganondorf is defeated, peace will return to both here and Hyrule.” Midna, Link, and Rachel gathered into a circle. They put their arms around each other and lowered their heads. 

“Goddesses, give us the strength we need to defeat Ganondorf and put an end to his reign of terror,” Link said. “May your power, wisdom and courage guide us to victory. I thank you mighty goddesses for bringing me to Rachel for I would be dead if it wasn’t for her. May my ancestors rest in peace knowing that I will stop at nothing until peace has been restored to this world. Shine your light upon the world of Boston for we will be the city’s beacon of hope. May Midna rule long and happily in the Twilight Realm as the true leader of the Twili. May the Triforce be a sign for peace, justice, and hope. May we live long and live healthy and not in fear.” 

Link closed his eyes and began to say the prayer once again but this time in Hylian. Rachel and Midna closed their eyes and joined hands together with Link. Link opened his eyes as did Midna and Rachel. Their hands were still joined together. The trio let go of each other’s hands as Link motioned for Midna and Rachel to follow him to the elevator. Link pushed the button on the elevator panel. The doors opened and the trio went inside and rode to the 60th floor, awaiting to meet their fates.


	22. Chapter 22

The elevator doors opened as the trio stepped out. The floors were no longer carpeted. Instead, the carpets were replaced with glass allowing people who entered to look down at the city below them. Link lead the way over to the staircase. Suddenly, thunder and lightning started to crash in the sky making the building even more creepy than it already was by casting shadows that could make anyone jump, especially if it was their own.

“We’re almost there!” Link said. The trio crept their way up the steps. Rachel swallowed whatever fear was rising in her chest. Her ears popped a couple of times from the high altitude but continued to follow Link. Rachel thought back to when she first played Twilight Princess. She remembered the trek to get up to the top of the tower as the music went from the peaceful and empty sounding theme of Hyrule Castle to the ominous Ganondorf’s theme crescendoing with every step. Now it was happening for real. This was the moment that would determine if she would have to bow down to Ganondorf as dictator. The trio soon reached a door that lead to the rooftops. Link opened the door carefully and stepped foot onto the roof. Midna and Rachel followed him just as carefully. Suddenly, the trio came across the notorious man with the fiery red hair. His back was turned to the trio. 

“I knew you’d make your way up here sooner or later hero,” Ganondorf said. 

“So you’re...Ganondorf,” Midna said with scorn. “Rachel has told us so much about you.”

“Has she now?” Ganondorf said with his back still turned to the trio. “Like what? By saying she can help her precious hero because she knows how to defeat me? How stupid do you think I am?”

“I’m not scared of you, Ganondorf,” Rachel said. Ganondorf chuckled wickedly.

“You should be, child,” Ganondorf said smugly. He turned around and faced the trio. “Apparently you do not know of the true power that I wield. Look around you. I have been watching you and your precious hero from the start. There was a reason I sent that man to your house.”

“So that’s how that creep Bromley found out where I live? Because of you?” Rachel said with anger. She clenched her hands into tight fists.

“Influence works in many strange ways,” Ganondorf said with vile. 

“So that’s why the people thought that I was crazy,” Link said. “They were being mind controlled by your magic.”

“It seemed to be working perfectly well until you gave that damnable speech about hope and trying to counter what I have done,” Ganondorf said darkly. He smiled a cold and disheartening smile. “But no matter what you do, this world will be mine for the taking. You and all of these city dwellers will bow down to me.” Ganondorf raised his hand and presented the Triforce of Power on the back of his hand. The triangles glowed for a moment. “He who wields such power would make a suitable king for this world, don’t you think?” 

“Boston will never fall to the likes of you,” Rachel said. “You attack my city, the city will push back harder. I will never bow down to you as my king!”

“You think it is wise to defy me?” Ganondorf laughed his raspy laugh. “Very well…Deny me, then!” Ganondorf raised his hand and began to disappear into black particles of Twilight. Midna attempted to stop him from leaving but the force of the magic pushed Midna backwards towards the door to where the trio first entered. Ganondorf violently threw Midna against the door knocking her unconscious.

“MIDNA!!” Link and Rachel yelled. The couple drew their swords waiting for Ganondorf to return. The top of the building was quiet except for the echoes of many cars driving on the highway as well as a few sirens from firetrucks and police cars. Suddenly, a figure appeared behind the trio and cackled. The figure drew its sword. Link and Rachel turned around slowly to see who the figure was. Link’s heart almost caught in his throat.

“Ze-Zelda?!” Link said with a horrified look on his face. 

“You,” Zelda said in her raspy demon sounding voice. “Faithless fools who would dare to take up arms against the king of light and shadow…” She held her sword out to her side as she slowly walked up to Link and Rachel. 

“Zelda! I don’t want to fight you!” Link pleaded. “Snap out if it! It’s me! Your friend, Link!”

“Friend? You are no friend of mine,” she said. “You are a traitor and an enemy.”

“Zelda! Wake up! Please!” Link kept his sword and shield drawn at his sides. Zelda continued walking in a menacing way towards the young couple. 

“Link, we can’t reason with her,” Rachel said. “She’s under Ganon’s control. We have no choice but to fight her.” She rested her hand on Link’s shoulder. A look of sadness spread into his blue eyes.

“I don’t want to fight Zelda either, Link. But it’s the only way to free her.” Link reached up and grabbed Rachel’s hand that was still on his shoulder. He hung his head sadly.

“I promise she won’t get hurt,” Rachel said. “There’s no other way.” Link raised his head as well as his sword and shield and faced Zelda. A look of sadness and determination in his eyes.

“So you choose,” Zelda said. She began to hover high into the air, her sword still at her side. “And so you shall feel my wrath!” Zelda’s long brown hair flowed every time she floated in the air. Every movement she made sounded like wind howling. The light from the buildings made her green skin glow eerily as well as the black markings on her skin. Zelda raised her sword into the air, creating an electric ball of yellow light. 

Link and Rachel rushed forward to try and hit Zelda but the electric ball hit the both of them sending them backwards and shocking them. Zelda laughed evilly. Rachel and Link shook their heads and shakily got up to their feet. They grabbed their weapons and attempted to go after Zelda once again. This time, she raised her sword and cast a large golden triangle where Link and Rachel were standing. The triangle shocked the couple sending them back to their original spot. Pain surged through both of their bodies as they were both on their sides trying to clench the pain. Both couldn’t move very far and waited until they stopped sparking. Link clutched his ribs as he tried to help Rachel up.

“Don’t overthink it too much, Link,” Rachel said. She held her sword despite stumbling to stay up. “You can defeat her.”

“How?” Link said. It was painful for him to try and move. His insides felt as if they were cooked a thousand times over the fires of Hell.

“When she casts her sword up into the air to create that ball of light, use your sword to hit it back towards her. It’s Dead Man’s Volley,” Rachel said. Zelda laughed once again and looked down at the couple.

“What about the triangle she makes on the ground?” Link said.

“Just roll away quickly before it’s fully charged,” Rachel said. “LOOK OUT!” Link turned around quickly to see Zelda dive towards them with her sword at rapid speed. Both Rachel and Link successfully avoided her attack. 

“Is that the best you’ve got?” Zelda said to the couple. Link and Rachel readied themselves for Zelda’s next attack. She raised her sword once again to create the electric ball. She released the energy as Link slashed it sending it flying back towards her. Zelda hit the ball towards Rachel but much faster. Rachel slashed at the ball as quickly as she could sending it back to Zelda. This continued multiple times until Zelda wasn’t able to keep up. Link sent the last hit back to Zelda shocking her. Zelda shook her head to clear it from the shock. 

“It’s working!” Rachel cried. “Just do that two more times!” 

The first attempt only made Zelda angrier. She raised her sword once again much quicker and sent the electric balls out faster. Link and Rachel slashed the balls that Zelda threw at them and found it harder to keep up. A few times they dodged or other times they continued to get hit. Eventually, they got the rhythm down better and sent another electric ball to Zelda shocking her. With every hit, she became madder and madder. Zelda threw all of her attacks at the couple at once, in an attempt to throw them off of their game. 

She threw another electric ball at them but it was even faster than the first two. Link and Rachel slashed furiously. Finally Zelda was hit and she lowered herself down to the ground, the yellow sparks still surging around her body. Midna finally came back to her senses and shook her head. She held her forehead from the impacted blow and blinked a few times. Zelda started to shake and looked up furiously at Link and Rachel. She raised her hand as her body still shook. Midna put the Fused Shadows on and transformed into a giant spider-like creature. She thrust her power into Zelda exorcising her from Ganondorf’s possession. 

Zelda still stood but her eyes were still closed. Link and Rachel sighed in relief. Suddenly, black particles of Twilight started to form behind the couple. They turned around only to see a grotesque black figure that looked like Ganondorf, except he was now hunched over on all fours. His whole body began to grow larger as well as his arms and legs. His appearance no longer human as he still transformed.

“What the hell?” Link said. He drew his sword as Midna rested her elbows on Rachel and Link’s shoulders smirking at the two. Ganondorf stopped his transformation and emerged as a monstrous giant boar. He had a long red mane similar to a lion’s and large tusks coming from his mouth. 

“Good God!” Rachel said her mouth gaping open. She unsheathed her sword ready to fight.

“Rachel,” Link said. “You go see if you can get to Zelda and make sure she’s alright. I think I know how to defeat this form of Ganondorf.” Rachel nodded her head and sheathed her sword. She ran over to where Zelda was standing. By the time Rachel made it over to where the princess was standing, a barrier encircled the small arena where Link was. 

“Link!” Rachel called out. “It looks like you and Midna are on your own for this fight!” Dark Beast Ganon roared and started to charge around the top of the building at top speeds nearly impaling Link a few times. The young hero dodged the onslaught of charges.

“Wait a minute,” Link said. 

“Huh, what is it Link?” Midna said. 

“You didn’t see on his stomach did you Midna? The large scar?”

“I see where you’re getting at,” Midna said smirking. Link looked down at his sword and saw his reflection.

“However if I use my sword I’ll be killed in an instant. But, if I can wrestle him to the ground...that’s it!” Link said. “Midna, crystal!” Midna shoved the black and orange crystal into Link’s neck transforming him into a wolf. Midna hopped onto Link’s back. Rachel watched from the sidelines with slight worry. She placed two fingers on Zelda’s wrist checking for a heartbeat.

_ She’s alive, but only just. Come on guys, hurry! We need to fully revive Zelda! _ She thought to herself. She looked up and saw Link in his wolf form with Midna riding on his back. She saw Midna’s hair transform into the giant hand. The imp pushed harder and harder against Dark Beast Ganon. 

“You can do it, guys!” Rachel called with encouragement. Link and Midna continued to push back even harder. Suddenly, the duo gained the advantage as Midna threw the large beast off to one side. Link attacked the exposed scar on Ganon’s stomach by biting him multiple times. Ganon stood up and started charging around the room this time disappearing into black particles of Twilight. Link and Midna kept their focus on the surrounding area. 

“Watch for his Twilight portals!” Rachel called out. “Wait until one of them turns blue. That’s when he’ll strike and charge at you again.”

“How’s Zelda holding up?” Midna called back. Rachel looked back at the unconscious princess. 

“She’s barely alive,” Rachel said. “Just focus on the battle!” Midna nodded her head and heeded Rachel’s words of advice. 

Just as Rachel said, Ganon started to create red and black Twilight portals. Link and Midna surveyed the area until they saw the portal that was glowing blue. Beast Ganon started charging at the duo once more as Midna stopped him once again. She and Link used all of their might combined to throw Ganon onto his side once again. Link attacked the scar again, only making Ganon even more angry. Ganon began charging around the roof once more and created more Twilight portals. 

Link and Midna stood their ground awaiting his next attack. Ganon started charging through the blue portal as Midna grabbed the beast once more. She tossed Ganon to his side once more and Link finished him off. Ganon roared to the sky and fell to the ground like a mighty oak. Link reverted back to his Hylian form and watched as Ganon slowly started to burn black and yellow flames. The barrier surrounding Rachel and Zelda vanished. Link and Midna watched the beast burn. Suddenly, a white light started to emulate from Midna. Small particles of the light started to leave her body and transferred themselves back to Zelda. Rachel backed away from the princess and rejoined Link and Midna. Link pulled Rachel closer to him as the trio watched Zelda step forward to join them.

“Zelda?” Link said quietly. Zelda rubbed her head and blinked a couple of times.

“Huh? Wh-what happened? Where am I?” she said. Her voice was back to normal as well as her skin and eyes. 

“Zelda!” Link said relieved. He and Midna ran over to the princess. Zelda shook her head a couple of times when she heard her name. 

“Link?” she said still dazed. Link went up to his friend and waved to her. “Thank the goddesses it is Link!” She turned and faced Rachel and smiled gently. “I don’t believe we’ve met. Are you a friend of Link’s?” Link brought Rachel forward and smiled brighter than he ever did before. 

“Zelda, this is Rachel,” Link said gesturing to his beloved. “This is the girl I told you about, you know the one that I’m head over heels for.” Rachel bowed her head to the young princess as she tried to hide her blush at what Link said.

“It is an honor to meet you, your majesty,” Rachel said humbly.

“Ah so you’re the girl Link told me about when I spoke to him in his dream,” Zelda said smiling. “It’s nice to meet you. And please, call me Zelda.” Rachel smiled at her favorite video game princess.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Zelda,” Rachel said bowing. Zelda laughed at Rachel’s kind gesture. 

“Well since we’ve had a happy reunion, would either one of you care to tell me where I am?” Zelda said. She smoothed the front of her long gown and held her shoulders back proudly.

“You’re in Boston, Massachusetts,” Link said never letting go of Rachel’s shoulders. Zelda nodded her head and turned towards the couple.

“I’m sorry for nearly destroying you,” she said somberly. “So much suffering you have endured…” 

“It’s alright, Zelda,” Rachel said. “You just weren’t in control of your own actions.” Midna floated up next to the three of them. Zelda straightened her posture and folded her hands neatly over the front of her dress. She smiled at the trio. Suddenly, the group heard a loud noise that sounded like a large zap. They turned around to see Beast Ganon gone and now the spirit of Ganondorf himself encased in the black and yellow flames. Midna took out the Fused Shadows once again.

“Midna what are you doing?” Link called out. Midna didn’t hear him or Rachel for she seemed to be in a trance.

“What? Wait! Midna, No!” Rachel called out to her. Link and Rachel were about to reach her until they were sucked into the black particles of Twilight taking the couple and Zelda down onto the ground away from the John Hancock Tower. Suddenly, a large explosion came from the tower sending it down to the ground. The three of them stood in silence. Rachel sunk to her knees, a look of shock and horror grew across her face. Tears cornered her eyes as she looked out blankly at the city.

“Midna,” she said quietly. She held her head in her hands and cried silently. Her silent cries turned into sobs. Link went over to her and crouched down to her level. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she sobbed against his chest. Link forced the tears from falling out of his own eyes. Zelda lowered her head, hiding her own tears.


	23. Chapter 23

Rachel suppressed her crying and rested her head against Link’s shoulder for comfort. The two of them sat on the edge of a grassy spot. Tears still continued to roll down her cheeks. Link kissed the top of her head and pulled her in closer to him, the memory of seeing the tower fall was still too vivid for the both of them. 

“She was such a good friend,” Rachel said defeated. She covered her eyes as Link rubbed her shoulders.

“I know,” Link said sadly. “She did it to save us though.” Rachel’s tone of voice changed from sadness to anger and hatred.

“I want him to die,” Rachel said through gritted teeth. “I want that sick good for nothing son of a bitch to die! I hope he dies in vain! I want to go after him! He took our friend from us. He’s a murderer!” Rachel said her voice getting gradually louder and louder. Eventually she gave up trying to scream at Ganondorf as more tears fell from her eyes. She held her head into her hands and sobbed once again.

“I know it’s hard, Rachel,” Link said pained. “Midna was my friend too.” Suddenly, the smoke began to clear as Link, Zelda, and Rachel looked up to see Ganondorf sitting on top of a large motorcycle. He held his sword in one hand and Midna’s headdress in the other before crushing it and throwing it to the ground.

“MURDERER!” Rachel yelled at Ganondorf. She and Link unsheathed their swords but Zelda stopped them. 

“Zelda, what are you doing?” Link said. 

“Just trust me, both of you,” the princess said. She held onto Rachel and Link’s wrists. She closed her eyes. 

“Spirits of the light!” Zelda said in an almost mystical fashion. “Wielders of the great power that shines far and wide upon the lands of our world and Rachel’s. In our hour of need, grant us the light to banish evil!” Shortly afterwards, the trio found themselves in an area where they heard rushing water. Rachel opened her eyes and saw the four light spirits from Hyrule surrounding Zelda. She couldn’t find the words to process her thoughts as the light spirits gave their light to Zelda, transforming them into light arrows. Zelda opened her eyes and looked at the young couple.

“Link, Rachel,” she said. “In order for this to work, I need you both to lend me whatever power you have left.”

“Zelda, is this-is this all a dream?” Rachel said still astonished as to what just happened.

“More than a dream my dear,” Zelda said smiling. “It’s as real as you and me.” Link took Rachel’s hand into his own and joined with Zelda’s. Rachel took Zelda’s hand and looked at her boyfriend and the princess. Link had the same soft expression on his face as well as Rachel.

“For Midna,” he said.

“For Midna,” Rachel and Zelda said together. The small group found themselves back in Boston, now on a blue motorcycle with a sidecar. Zelda sat in the sidecar as Link and Rachel sat on the bike. Rachel had her arms wrapped around her boyfriend.

“Now Link, remember what happened last time when you tried driving one of these things?” Rachel said trying to make light of the situation.

“Yes, I remember,” Link said laughing. He unsheathed his sword as he kept his other hand on the clutch. “I’ve gotten better I promise! Ladies, I suggest you hold on tightly.” Zelda had her light bow at the ready in case if Ganondorf came swerving around. Link revved up the engine and sped off down the streets of Boston in hot pursuit of Ganondorf.

“Link! What do you need me to do?” Rachel said with a determined look in her eyes.. 

“Point me in the right direction and tell me if he gets close!” Link said. His green hat flapped in the wind as he began to pick up speed. 

“Zelda! When we get close enough to Ganondorf, I need you to hit him with your light arrows That should give me enough time to strike!” Link called. Zelda nodded her head and readied her bow.

“Here he comes!” Rachel called. “Far left!” Zelda raised her bow towards the king of evil and shot him on sight. Link raised his sword and struck the foul man. 

“Perfect shot! Keep up the good work you guys!” Rachel called. 

“He’s coming back around fast!” Zelda called out. Link squinted his eyes to try and get a better look.

“Which side?” Link called.

“Link behind you!” Rachel called. Ganondorf pulled up next to the motorcycle, ready to strike Link or Rachel off the motorbike. Link dueled with Ganondorf as the king of evil rammed into the trio’s motorcycle. They went over a bump that nearly launched all of them out of their seats.

“Zelda anytime today please?!” Link called as he pushed back harder. Zelda aimed her bow once again but with more difficulty.

“I can’t get a clear shot,” she said. “If I do I don’t want to hit you or Rachel by accident.” Ganondorf stood up in between his motorcycle and the trio’s.

“Rachel take the wheel,” Link said. Link climbed over as Rachel scooted up front. She swerved out of the way of oncoming traffic. Link ducked his head from tree branches and regained his balance. 

“It’s just so I can give Zelda a clear shot!” Link called back down. He continued to duel Ganondorf and fought back against him trying to climb onto their motorcycle. Link pushed and pushed until he found an opening.

“Zelda, NOW!” Zelda struck Ganondorf once again with her light arrows giving Link another chance to strike him down. Ganondorf rode away in another direction. 

“I think we’ve lost him,” Link said. He sat back down in his seat and took control of the motorcycle once again. Rachel looked into the side view mirror and gasped.

“I think you spoke too soon,” Rachel said. She turned around and saw Ganondorf was gaining on them. Rachel tried her best to punch Ganondorf in the face but he ended up grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him. She tried to fight back but Ganondorf was much stronger. Zelda caught sight of Ganondorf trying to take Rachel away. Bravely, she stood up and aimed one of her arrows at him. She fired but it missed him. Rachel was almost on the other motorcycle.

“Link!” She tried yelling but Ganondorf grasped her tightly around her neck. Rachel tried to thrash her way out of Ganondorf’s grasp but his hold on her tightened. She coughed from trying to scream but it was no use.

“Link do something!” Zelda called to Link. Link turned around and saw Ganondorf trying to take Rachel.

“Zelda drive!” Link said. Zelda’s eyes widened as she looked at the handlebar.

“What?!” she said bewildered. 

“Just hold the line until I save Rachel!” Link called. “Hold the handles and steer away from pedestrians and other obstacles.” Ganondorf still had Rachel in his grasp as Link cautiously made his way to the other motorcycle.

“Give up now hero,” Ganondorf said. “You’re precious Rachel is mine now!”

“You just try and make me,” Link said. Zelda was able to get another clear shot on Ganondorf allowing Link to finish him off. Ganondorf cried out in agony before letting go of Rachel. Link pulled her back onto the motorcycle that he and Zelda were on. Zelda helped to seat Rachel back down so she could get her bearings. Ganondorf’s motorcycle came out from underneath him casting him off to the side. Rachel wrapped her arms around Link’s torso and kissed him on the cheek.

“My hero,” she said romantically. Link smiled and blushed a little bit. He pulled the motorcycle over to a safe spot on the side of the road. He helped Rachel and Zelda get off the motorcycle. He held Rachel’s hand as the three of them made it over to the spot where Ganondorf wiped out. The dust settled and the three of them saw Ganondorf on one of his knees. He raised himself up and laughed his evil laugh towards the sky. Link drew his sword and shield as Rachel and Zelda stood behind him.

“An impressive looking blade,” Ganondorf said. “But nothing more… would you hear my desire to take this foul blade and blot out the light forever? I should be so kind to take that orb back from you three.”

“Your reign of terror ends today, Ganondorf,” Link said calmly. He raised his sword and shield. Ganondorf smirked evilly waiting to revel in the pleasure of destroying the chosen hero.

“So be it,” Ganondorf said smugly. Ganondorf drew his Warlock blade and walked into the middle to meet with Link. Rachel wanted to help Link but Zelda pulled her back before she hit the barrier that surrounded Link and Ganondorf. The sky was filled with dark grey clouds. Lightning flashed across the evil sky. Zelda rested her hands on Rachel’s shoulders as Rachel brought her hands together, anxious about the battle. Link spun his sword around in his hand for a bit of luck. He first attacked using the shield attack but that only caused Link to be hurt by Ganondorf’s sword. He stumbled backwards but regained his balance. Ganondorf ran towards Link at full speed with his sword raised like a broadsword. Link jumped forward and clashed his sword against Ganondorf’s. The two men tried to gain the advantage over each other. Ganondorf pushed as hard as he could against Link’s sword, the sound of scraping metal rang out through the city. Link moved his right foot forward and gained an advantage over Ganondorf. Link started to push his sword against the large blade and used his upper body to push Ganondorf backwards. 

Link sliced at Ganondorf’s arm causing the king of evil to step back even more. The blood didn’t seem to phase the demon king for he took the opportunity to shoulder rush Link and slashed at the hero, giving him a cut on his bicep and on his lower lip. Link wiped the spot where Ganondorf cut him on his lip. He spat out any blood and kept his guard up as he circled around Ganondorf trying to find an opening. 

Link tried to back slice Ganondorf but the demon king kicked the hero off to the side. Link shook his head to clear it. He gripped his sword and shield as little beads of sweat formed around his brows. Link’s face changed from shaken up to a warrior’s. He grit his teeth together and charged at Ganondorf. The two men clashed their swords again but this time Ganondorf had the advantage. He pushed Link backwards but not before nicking his left side. Link stumbled backwards and clutched his side as a stinging pain surged up the left side of his body. 

“He’s getting killed out there Zelda!” Rachel said. “I have to help him!” Rachel tried to rush forward to help Link but Zelda pulled her back.

“No, Rachel!” Zelda said. “That sword you have now won’t do any damage to Ganondorf. I want to help too but we can’t get in. If you touch that forcefield it will hurt you. We just need to believe in Link and his abilities. He’ll push through.” Rachel sighed as she kept watching the battle with Zelda. Link seemed to be sucking wind every now and then but kept his will to fight. Ganondorf kicked Link in his chest with his large boot causing him to fall to his knees. Link’s chest throbbed as he tried to catch his breath.

“Link, I know you have it in you. Please get up! You have to!” Rachel called out to him. 

Link listened to Rachel’s words for a moment before getting hit across the face with the hilt of Ganondorf’s sword.

“So weak,” Ganondorf said to Link. “And so vulnerable all because you let your emotions get the better of you. I shall enjoy killing your loved one as well. She was just getting in my way.” Link lunged forward. His eyes burned with fury and began to lash out on Ganondorf. He clanged his sword against the demon king’s. The duel looked almost like a ferocious dance.

“Have I made you mad hero?” Ganondorf said with an evil sneer. “There you go letting your emotions get the better of you once again, you foolish love-sick boy!”

“Don’t listen to him, Link!” Rachel called out. “He’s trying to get inside of your head!” Link breathed heavily as he tried to stop the pain from throbbing in his chest and the side of his face. “You aren’t weak! You’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever met!” Link could feel his strength returning to him slightly. Ganondorf was about to strike him but Link countered his attack. Rachel’s words of encouragement seemed to help him regain his confidence.

“Rachel, look!” Zelda said. “Link’s getting more advantages! Your words are making him stronger! Whatever you’re doing don’t stop!” Rachel turned to see that Link was doing much better than earlier. He still looked exhausted but he fought back with his might as he tried his best to listen to Rachel.

“He may be taller than you Link, but you’re much faster than he is!” Rachel called. “Find a way to get around him and throw him off guard!” 

Link circled around Ganondorf as the king of evil kept his eyes on the young hero. Ganondorf came closer and closer to Link but Link jumped out of the way and rolled on to his shoulder and back sliced Ganondorf, however Ganondorf blocked his backside before Link could successfully land another blow. Link tried back slicing the demon king a few more times. Finally, Link was successful in landing a few blows. Ganondorf started to charge at Link full on once again but Link was ready this time. He and Ganondorf clashed their swords once again.

“You’re a pathetic excuse for a hero having that girl aid you,” Ganondorf said. He pushed his large blade against the Master Sword in hopes of really hurting Link. 

“Say whatever you want to me, Ganondorf,” Link said with determination. “I won’t rest until you are no longer a threat to this world!” 

“And I shall not rest until I get the last two pieces of the Triforce and the orb! I will be unstoppable!” The two men continued to push back even harder. Link tried to grab the Warlock Blade to see if he could use it against Ganondorf. Ganondorf pushed Link backwards, making him nearly hit the forcefield. 

“It’s over Link!” Ganondorf said. “You cannot defeat me. I have the upper hand. Evil shall rule over this land forever!” Rachel looked over at Link the panic in her eyes. 

“Link, despite your exhaustion I know you can defeat Ganondorf,” she called out to him. Link’s head started to spin from dehydration. He had a hard time trying to keep his eyes open. Ganondorf had his sword ready to strike Link. Zelda turned away and covered her eyes as Rachel kept calling out to Link.

“Link please get up! I believe in you! I believe! I believe!” Rachel called over and over again. “I believe in you because--because--because I love you!” 

Link’s eyes fluttered open when he heard Rachel say that. The fury and confidence returned to his proud and wild blue eyes. He grabbed his sword and threw everything he had at Ganondorf. Ganondorf was having a hard time trying to keep up with Link’s furious attacks. He slashed at the king of evil multiple times, wounding him gravely. Ganondorf tried to fight against Link but Link had gotten much faster. Link was able to push Ganondorf on to his back. Link jumped high into the air to perform the ending blow and stabbed Ganondorf right in his silver scar. 

Ganondorf froze for a moment as Link still held his grip on the Master Sword and glared at the man who has caused so much pain and suffering. Ganondorf let out an agonizing scream of pain as Link flipped off of the fallen. The barrier disappeared and the sky was no longer covered in grey clouds. Rachel and Zelda ran over to Link. Ganondorf tried to stand up but was tripping over himself as blood seeped down the front of his outfit. He grimaced in pain to where the Master Sword resided. Zelda smiled at the victory.

“Do not think this ends here…” he said still grimacing. “The history of this world will be written in blood!” Ganondorf looked at his hand and saw his Triforce of Power go out like a light. Ganondorf’s eyes began to feel heavy. He desperately tried to hold on to his last moments of life. The light was leaving his fearsome eyes. He saw an image before him as he looked out at the city: it was Zant but he said nothing. He merely turned his and snapped his neck. Ganondorf’s eyes were white and lifeless. He died standing up, but the weight of gravity pulled him to the ground. Link pulled the Master Sword out of Ganondorf’s chest and sheathed it. He turned to Rachel and ran towards her, capturing her in his embrace. The two stayed like that for a long time. They pulled away from their embrace briefly.

“Is it over?” Rachel said still not sure to believe if any of this was real or not.

“Yes, Rachel, it’s finally over,” Link said as he looked upon his beloved. The two embraced once again never wanting to let each other go. 

“You did it!” Rachel said against his shoulder.

“No, we did it,” Link said. He kissed Rachel multiple times on her forehead, cheek and lips causing her to smile, laugh, and flush like a tomato. 

“Look!” Zelda said looking up towards the sky. 

Rachel rested her hand against Link’s chest. He held her hand there as the two of them looked up at the sky as well. The sky started to change back to a bright blue with white puffy clouds symbolizing a beautiful day and the sun began to shine brighter than it ever has before. Birds began to chirp and sing melodic songs as people started to emerge from their homes. Boston seemed to be alive with new life everywhere. People were smiling and happy once again going about their daily lives. Link and Rachel smiled at each other and smiled to Zelda as well. 

“So that thing you said to me back there, you love me? I mean you truly love me?” Link said. Rachel wrapped her arms around Link’s neck and touched his nose with hers.

“Of course,” Rachel said smiling. She pushed his shaggy dirty blonde hair out of his face and looked into his beautiful blue orbs. Link’s smile fell suddenly. “What’s wrong?”

“I just wish Midna was here to see all of this,” he said somberly.

“She’d be proud of all of us,” Rachel said. 

Suddenly the couple heard a rustling noise coming not too far from where they were standing. Link and Rachel ran over to see what the noise was. They panted as they saw a figure bent over on the ground. The figure was wearing a black hooded robe with white intricate markings on the back. Inside of the robe was a teal fabric that seemed to shine as brightly as the markings on its arms. The figure stood up revealing a beautiful woman with light blue skin and beautiful golden eyes with red pupils. The woman’s long orange hair was held in place by a barrette and rested gently on her beautiful face. Around her forehead was a small silver ornamental piece with an intricate design consisting of twists and a caduceus like design towards the front, complete with a single red jewel in the middle. She wore a black skirt with white designs with hints of red and it hung loosely on her hips and held up by a small belt. The skirt had two slits showing the woman’s light blue and black

legs. On her blue leg was a grey anklet. The woman turned towards the young couple. Link and Rachel stared in awe.

“What? Say something!” she said kindly. “Am I so beautiful that you’ve no words left?” She smiled an impish smile that Link and Rachel knew all too well. It was their Midna. Link and Rachel still continued to stare at Midna in awe. Happy tears started forming around the couple’s eyes.

“Midna?” Rachel said through her tears of joy. Midna smiled and nodded her head at her friend. Rachel and Link ran towards her and continued to cry tears of joy. Midna greeted her friends and hugged them as happy tears of her own fell from her eyes.

“I-we thought we’d lost you forever!” Rachel said. Happy tears continued to stream down her face. “God Midna you’re more than beautiful, you’re stunning!”

“Thank you,” Midna said laughing. “I see you were able to defeat Ganondorf while I wasn’t around.”

“It took some time but we did manage to do it,” Link said. He placed his arm tenderly around Rachel’s waist and kissed her. 

“I’m glad that peace will return to your home, Rachel,” Midna said. Rachel laughed as more happy tears fell from her eyes. 

“Let’s go back to Zelda,” Rachel said as she wiped her happy tears away from her face. “I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you!” The three friends walked arm in arm smiling and chatting the whole way back to Princess Zelda.

  
  
  
  



	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning back home

Zelda watched where Link and Rachel ran off to in a hurry. She was starting to get worried. She folded her hands together and held them against her chest. Suddenly, the princess saw Link and Rachel followed by another figure. She gasped as she saw who the figure was as a smile appeared on her face.

“Midna,” Zelda said bowing to the Twilight Princess. “It’s good to see that you are alive and well.”

“The same for you, Zelda,” Midna said bowing her head to the princess of Hyrule. The Twilight Princess turned her head towards Link and Rachel. “Well, I definitely say this was quite an exciting adventure in more ways than one.”

“Made my life much more interesting,” Rachel said with a smile. The group chuckled at Rachel’s comment as Link took her hand into his once again. 

“Why don’t we go and see what all the cheering and ruckus is about,” Link said. 

The group walked to the Downtown Crossing. As soon as they arrived people stood on the sides of the pavement clapping and cheering for Link and the rest of the group. The group saw Officer Thomas and some of his crew as well as Dr. Franklin. The police officers were pushing Bromley to try and get into the back of the police cruiser. His gray hair was a mess as well as his suit and tie. Bromley caught sight of Link, Rachel, Midna and Zelda.

“You’ll rue this day Link!” Bromley said. “This isn’t over! You ruined my life! You destroyed everything! You destroyed this city!” The group stared at Bromley not caring what he had to say.

“You are a menace! You and your freaky friends! You aren’t heroes! You-”

“You have the right to remain silent,” Officer Thomas said loudly. He put handcuffs on Bromley. “You Edward Bromley, are under arrest for making threats against an officer, breaking and entering, theft, and attempted homicide,” Officer Thomas said as he placed his hands on his hips. He pushed Bromley into the cruiser forcefully and slammed the door behind him. Officer Thomas turned towards Dr. Franklin.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to recover your syringes, George,” Officer Thomas said.

“It’s alright, Steve,” Dr. Franklin said kindly. “All that matters is that man is the one who deserves to be locked away for good. They’re just syringes. I can get more.” Dr. Franklin turned on his heel and waved at his friend leaving in the opposite direction. Officer Thomas caught sight of the group and walked over to them.

“I just wanted to apologize for my actions throughout this whole thing,” Officer Thomas said to Link, Rachel, and Midna. “But I also wanted to thank you for keeping this city and all of these people safe. No hard feelings?”

“No hard feelings, sir,” Link said smiling. He stuck his hand out and shook Officer Thomas’s hand. 

“I spoke to Dr. Franklin and he says you are no longer a patient at the institute. In fact there were never any records of you being mentally unstable in the first place,” Officer Thomas said. “But stay out of trouble.”

“I will sir, I promise,” Link said. The two men let go of each other’s hands. 

“Well, I should get going and see about court arraignments for this asshole,” Officer Thomas said. He went back to his cruiser and saluted Link. Link did the same thing and smiled at the policeman. 

“Speaking of home, isn’t it time for all of us to go home as well?” Midna said. 

“I think it’s best that we do,” Zelda said. 

“Link, may I see the orb please?” Midna said. Link reached into his pouch and gave the orb to Midna. “Zelda, I’m going to need your help to activate it.” 

The two princesses touched the orb and it began to glow brightly and shake but not as violently as before. Midna and Zelda found a large spot in the midst of the crowd and threw the orb causing it to shatter into a portal. The portal was standing upright, similar to a mirror. There was a golden ring around it and an image inside with a beautiful grey castle with navy blue rooftops in the distance surrounded by a large, green field. The group stared at the portal and then turned to Rachel. The group went over to Rachel and smiled.

“Rachel, you have become such a good friend to me these past few months,” the Twilight Princess said. “I thank you for all that you have done.”

“I’m glad I can call you my friend, Midna. I do hope I will see you again,” Rachel said. She could feel tears forming around her eyes. “I’m going to miss you!” She threw her arms around Midna and held back her tears as Midna hugged her back. 

“I’ll miss you too Rachel,” Midna said sadly. “Never forget that there is another world bound to yours.” Midna let go of Rachel and stared at her friend one last time before turning towards the portal.

“Midna, wait!” Rachel called out to the Twilight Princess. Midna turned around as Rachel took her phone out of her bag. She sniffed and smiled through her tears.

“I-I want to take one last picture with you and Link before you leave,” she said.

“Of course!” Midna said. She turned away from the portal and went back to Rachel. “Link, come on! We’re taking another picture!” 

“Again? I thought we had enough back at your apartment, Rach!” Link said chuckling. “Alright if you insist.” Midna and Link positioned themselves comfortably next to Rachel as she flipped the camera around.

“Do you want me to take the picture if it’s easier?” Zelda said.

“If you want to,” Rachel said, her eyes red from the tears that kept falling. Zelda walked over to the trio as Rachel handed her the phone. 

“Now how do I use this?” Zelda said. 

“Just tap the screen,” Link said. “Be careful it’s a bit touchy.” Zelda looked at the phone and tapped the screen.

“You mean like this? Oh wait I think I’ve got it,” Zelda said. She touched the screen a couple of times taking a picture of the trio not in their ready positions. She raised the phone up until the focus was clear.

“Everybody ready?” Zelda said. “Big smiles on the count of three say Hyrule!”

“Hyrule!” The trio said grinning from ear to ear. Zelda took the picture a couple of times to make sure they turned out alright. She gave Rachel her phone back.

“Zelda should be in one of these pictures too,” Rachel said. She turned to Midna and Link. “Don’t you think that she should be included too?”

“Yes of course!” Link said. “Zelda come on over here! We’re taking another picture but we want you in it as well!”

“Alright,” Zelda said smiling. Zelda stood next to Link seeing that that was the only spot she could be seen and not be cut off.” Rachel held her phone up and made sure that everyone was in the frame. She snapped the picture a couple of times just like Zelda did for the last one. Midna headed back to the portal as Link and Zelda waited behind her.

“Thank you again, Rachel,” Midna said nodding towards Rachel. “If there are others like you in the world, then you’ll do alright. I’ll never forget you my dear friend.”

“I’ll never forget you either, Midna,” Rachel said. The Twilight Princess turned towards Link and Zelda.

“Thank you,” she said to the princess and the hero. “Perhaps there will be a time when we will all meet again. Until then...see you later.” Midna stepped up to the portal as she turned around to face her friends one last time. She smiled softly before shimmering into a white light, making her disappear into a sparkling cloud. Rachel stood in silence as she choked back tears.

“I guess that’s our cue to leave as well, Link,” Zelda said. The princess turned to the young woman and smiled. “Rachel, it was lovely meeting you. My only regret is that I wish I had gotten to know you sooner. We could’ve been wonderful friends. If you’re ever in Hyrule, please don’t be a stranger. Stop by the castle if you ever want to say hello.” Zelda turned to Link to see if he was ready to go. He had a somber expression on his face as he looked at Rachel. His heart was heavy and full of pain.

“Will you excuse me for a moment, Zelda?” Link said. Zelda rested her hand gently on Link’s shoulder.

“Take all the time you need,” Zelda said kindly. Link went over to Rachel as she tried her best to smile. She removed the Ordon sword from her back and gave it to Link. 

“I’m guessing you’ll want this back since the Master Sword will have to be put back,” Rachel said trying not to cry. Link gripped the sword in both of his hands before putting it away in his pouch. He took both of Rachel’s hands into his own and looked upon her beautiful face.

“Rachel, I-I don’t even know where to begin,” Link said his voice a little shaky. 

“Link, you’ve taken me on an adventure of a lifetime,” Rachel said. “I’m glad I met you. I only wish that today wasn’t the day you had to leave.”

“I don’t want to leave you,” he said. “I know! You could come with me to Hyrule! You could live with me in Ordon and I could get you a job helping me out on the ranch! Or I could get you a decent job in Castle Town!” Rachel could feel more tears stinging the corners of her eyes. Her eyes looked glassy but she tried to remain strong.

“Link, I’d love to--but I have my own responsibilities here--in Boston,” Rachel said as her voice started to sound even more shaky. “You could stay here with me and I could get you a decent job somewhere and we could live together.”

“But I have my responsibilities back home as well,” Link said as tears began to form around his blue eyes. “I-I want to be with you for a long time. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” 

“I’m not ready to say goodbye to you! I love you and I don’t want to say goodbye forever.” Rachel said. She couldn’t hold her tears back anymore and cried into Link’s chest. He wrapped his arms around her as tears fell into her hair. Link looked up towards the sky as small waterfalls ran down his cheeks. Zelda watched the heartbreaking moment between the couple and felt like crying herself. 

“Forever is a long time. I remember the day we first met on how I scared you and pulled you into the back alleyway just so I could talk to you,” Link said. He pushed strands of loose hair away from her face and smiled through his tears. “I remember the time you sat outside with me and how I was doubting myself as a hero and that’s when I first kissed you.”

“I’ll never forget our time that we’ve had together,” Rachel said sniffing. “You’re my first boyfriend I’ve had ever.” 

“I want to still see you but I’m not sure if that’s possible now. There’s no other way for me to travel between realms,” Link said sniffing. 

“Maybe I can help you out,” Zelda said kindly. Link and Rachel turned around to face the princess as they wiped their eyes.

“How Zelda?” Link said. His eyes were red from the tears he shed as well as his cheeks.

“I understand you and Rachel care a great deal about each other,” Zelda said. “I hate seeing people who are so in love go their separate ways without a means to somehow communicate with each other. If two people are in love, they deserve to be together. But, perhaps this will help.” Zelda closed her gloved hands together briefly before she took her top hand away in a fluid motion. In the palm of her hand was a small purple stone with a golden Triforce on it. A black chain was around the stone so it could be worn as a necklace. Zelda placed the stone around Link’s neck and fastened it. He looked at the stone in his hands with astonishment.

“This stone will allow you to travel to another world whenever you want,” Zelda said. Link looked down at the stone in awe.

“How does it work?” he said.

“It’s simple,” Zelda replied. “All you have to do is think about the place that you wish to go. So if you want to see Rachel again, you can. The magic is unlimited so you can use it as many times as you like.” Link felt more tears stinging his eyes but they were tears of joy. He ran over to Zelda and hugged her nearly tackling her to the ground. Zelda looked surprised for a moment but she hugged her friend back. Link pulled away from Zelda and gripped his friend’s shoulders in gratitude.

“Thank you, Zelda,” Link said through his tears. Zelda bowed her head and smiled. She nudged Link to step towards his lover. She looked at Rachel once more before disappearing through the portal. Link met up with Rachel in the middle.

“This isn’t goodbye,” Link said. “I promise I will see you again Rachel.” 

“You-you will?” Rachel said.

“Yes, darling,because--I love you,” Link said looking into her brown eyes once more and ran his fingers through her long brown hair. 

Link stared at Rachel and cupped her face. He took a deep breath and mustered up all of his courage giving Rachel a loving and passionate kiss, for he wanted to savor this moment forever. He pulled away from Rachel and looked into her eyes. Link let go of Rachel’s hands and went up to the portal, looking at his love one last time. He smiled upon her once more as she did her best to keep smiling through her tears. Link started to disappear into the same shimmering white lights as Midna and kept looking at Rachel until he was enveloped in the portal, causing it to close returning the city back to normal. Rachel stared at the spot where the portal was and hung her head in sadness. She put her hands into her pockets as she continued to stare at the cold, hard ground.


	25. Epilogue: Three Months Later

It had been three months since Link, Midna, and Zelda returned home. Rachel came home from work carrying bags. She grabbed a ride from Sapphire since the two got lunch together. Sapphire helped her to carry her bags into the house.

“Thanks again, Sapphire!” Rachel said smiling. She took her purse off of her shoulder and placed it on the table. 

“Anytime dude!” Sapphire said. “We seriously have to do something like that again.”

“Yes we should!” Rachel said. “Thank you also for inviting me to your wedding!” “You looked beautiful!”

“Thank you! I’m so glad you could come!” Sapphire said. “Hey, Rachel I gotta take off now but I’ll see you later hon!”

Rachel hugged her friend and watched her leave from her driveway. Rachel closed the door behind her and went through some of her bags until she found what she was looking for. She found some black picture frames and laid them out on the coffee table in the living room. She went into her room and got the pictures of her with Midna, Link and Zelda. Rachel placed the pictures inside of each frame and placed each one neatly around her apartment. She looked at the picture Midna took of herself by accident for a long time and it made her smile. She then glanced over to the pictures of her and Link together. 

Her heart was heavy for she missed Link terribly but she smiled at the beautiful pictures. She took another of the black frames containing another picture and brought it into her room. She displayed the picture of her, Link, Midna, and Zelda on her nightstand and looked at it intently before smiling to herself again. The picture reminded her of the strong bonds they had formed over the previous months. She kept thinking back to when she first met Link and Midna and how fond she grew to both of them. 

Rachel had grown so used to hearing Midna’s sarcasm, her apartment wouldn’t feel the same without hearing it everyday to make her laugh. She placed the picture back on her nightstand and left her room thinking about the day when their paths will cross once again and to create new memories. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! This is the end of The New World: A Legend of Zelda Fanfiction! Hope you guys enjoyed reading my first fic!


End file.
